


Recombinant

by Muverhaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, G!P Kara, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Omega Lena Luthor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 114,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: Lena Luthor是个伪装成Alpha的Omega，除了经营着现有项目之外，L-Corp还致力于修正Omega基因工程的研究。Supergirl对外宣称氪星人没有第二性别，但甜美地散发着Omega信息素的Kara Danvers是个Alpha。





	1. Chapter 1

“利用RE切割后的核苷酸接头与目的DNA平端连接成功……重组DNA转染受体细胞失败，原目的DNA水解……”  
“结论:第45279次纠正Omega诱导发情基因的重组实验失败。”  
Lena匆匆扫过了一眼手上的实验报告，小声地叹了口气，报告是刚刚实验室派人拿上来的，她没有听到那边有好消息，对结果的猜想也八九不离十了。  
即使失败了那么多次，要说已经习惯了，不会再失望是假的。她花了近5年时间在这个研究上，投资方换了一批又一批，最后无一例外都摇着头劝自己放弃。更何况，Alpha霸权的时代，她要研制能从基因层面上解决三性间的发情周期问题本来就是一件从根本上撼动世界的事，不知道有多少Alpha在外面就等着她松口认输，然后又是一场A型上层社会的狂欢。  
“Ms. Luthor，你作为一个Alpha，就不要再去管太多底层人们的事情了，好好地当个Alpha，未来找个听话的Omega结婚，皆大欢喜。”  
Lena听过无数次明面上或暗地里的嘲讽，总能冲对方勾起完美的笑容:“我相信这世界追求性别平等的Alpha有很多，我的研究不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。”  
这时对方总会悻悻而去，有些人背后还会嘀咕几句，这么为Omega着想，Luthor家的小女儿不会是个Omega吧？  
Lena Luthor是个Omega，事实上确实如此。作为唯一一个在Luthor家分化出现的Omega，Lena自然而然引起了自己母亲与兄长的不满，她整个自分化期之后的整个人生，都在努力证明一个Omega也可以走上强势的上层社会，证明自己是一个合格的Luthor，又或者不是，她并不怎么赞同自己Lillian与Lex的行事风格与理念，还为此与自己的家人争吵过多次。  
她很清楚自己想要什么，想建立一个平等的世界，那么首先要解决的就是这个落后的人类周期问题。  
“氪星人早在很多年前就研制出了相对药物促使我们进化……氪星人没有ABO性别之分。”屏幕上身着红蓝制服的女孩再次面对镜头强调了这个问题，很冒犯的提问，就连总是笑容满面的Supergirl也皱起了眉。  
为什么人们讨论问题时总喜欢围绕在性别的差异上呢？Lena有些头疼，她伸手按了按自己的太阳穴，感觉舒服了一些。  
“Lena？”  
活力十足的声音从门外传来，办公室的门打开时Lena同时看到了小记者傻乎乎的笑容，心情瞬间也晴朗了不少，才突然意识到自己忙过头，又一次放了自己好朋友约她吃午饭的鸽子。  
“Kara！真对不起，我……"  
小记者提着两个大肚腩汉堡的袋子走了进来，在她面前抖了抖:"没关系，我知道你很忙，送货上门。"  
Lena绕过袋子给了她的好朋友一个拥抱，不知道为什么，Kara总能安抚她格外烦躁的情绪，特别是她身上的味道，有点像和煦阳光，柔和却不会灼伤人。  
她们坐在沙发上，Kara拿出一个汉堡递给了她:"怎么了？不顺心？"  
Lena的目光又瞟了一眼不远处桌面上的报告，摇了摇头:"还是老问题，Alpha片段并不稳定，重组过后的基因打靶过程中Alpha基因被裂解了。"  
Kara"噢"了一声，她当然知道Lena在说什么，她们第一次见面的时候就讨论过，在那之后也无数次被提起的问题，当时Kara以Catco来访记者的身份第一次敲响Lena办公室的大门，完成了自己的采访之后出于自己的兴趣向她提出了关于修正Omega基因工程问题，那一刻Lena眼里闪烁着光，她滔滔不绝地对Kara述说自己研究的目的与进展，即使她们才初次结识。  
她们有着相同的梦想，都希望改造这个不平等的世界。  
“我读过你的文章，关于现代媒体提问方式中隐藏的性别歧视，”Lena冲她笑了起来，Rao，她笑得可真好看，Kara在心里默默念叨。那是她第一次获得版面时写的东西，她的老板对此并不太满意，但他还是把它发表在了一个无人问津的小角落，Kara没想到真的有人会去仔细阅读。“相对于当下社会主流观点显得比较激进，人们不会喜欢看到那样的文章，”Lena挑着眉回忆了一下，“但是说得对。”  
后来她们逐渐熟络了起来，无论是与Kara Danvers还是Supergirl。多亏了Lex Luthor，人们并不愿意相信Luthor家的人真的会帮助纳欣诺城的红色守护者，Lena不得不在其他业务上花上更多心思来展现自己的诚意。  
“Lena，嗨，”Kara并不喜欢看到自己的好朋友失望的样子，她伸手去握住对方，挪过身子让她靠在自己肩膀上，“你是我见过最聪明，最厉害的人，你想做什么就一定可以做到，我相信你。”  
Lena缩了缩脖子，让自己窝得舒服些，视线却黏在屏幕上那抹红色的身影上：“如果是Supergirl……”  
“噢……”Kara的脸色变得有些不自然，但CEO没有看到，“相信我，虽然Supergirl很强大，但世界上总有一些事是她做不到的。没有必要羡慕……”  
“Kara，我是一个Luthor，不会去羡慕穿着披风在天上飞的外星人。Supergirl如果要建立一个新世界轻而易举，但那不是改造，是统治。”  
听到Lena对Supergirl的评价，Kara脸色不太好，但她不得不承认Lena是对的。这也是她希望以Kara Danvers的身份去改变人们的观念，而不是以Supergirl的身份去强迫人们服从的原因，强制必定会导致反抗，Kal曾经跟她谈论过这件事，他提起了另一个超级英雄的梦，梦里Superman统治着一个绝对秩序的世界，同时绝对秩序也变成了绝对的混乱。记者略夸张地抽动嘴角：“所以我们才要努力地从小事做起，不对，Lena，你的研究绝不是小事……”  
“Kara，”Lena在她怀里轻笑了一声，“有人说过你认真的样子十分可爱吗？”  
Kara撇了撇嘴，嘟囔着我是很认真的，顺势调整了自己的姿势让CEO靠得更舒服些。  
“晚上的宴会你会来吗？”Lena的手指缠绕在对方的衣角，她不知道什么时候养成的小习惯，好像Kara衣服上的一点小角落成为了她某种乐趣，恶趣味。  
金发女人支支吾吾，Alex白天刚得到消息，有人购买了一批外星科技所制的武器预谋在L-Corp的晚宴上袭击纳欣诺城的几位商业巨头，Lena也向DEO申请了援助，Supergirl已经答应届时会到场保护晚宴的顺利进行。  
意料之中，Lena也不勉强她，纵容自己享受了一会午饭后的休息时间。

Lena并不是那么期待晚宴，只是为了迎接从达拉斯市来的几位合作伙伴所必要的形式而已，加上万圣节就快到了，最近频繁遭受外星威胁的纳欣诺城居民们需要一个放松的时机。把人们都集聚在一起，不等于举了个“快来袭击我们”牌子在挑衅恐怖分子？CEO实在不太想得明白手下的策划们都是怎么想的。  
Kara的姐姐，Alex，那位DEO的现任局长，昨天给她带来了可能会有人在晚会上作乱的消息，Supergirl随后表示自己会随时待命，可她心里还是有隐隐的不安。  
当然也有可能是自己发情期来临的缘故，Jess刚刚给她拿来一盒新药，她的抑制剂两周前就已经用完了，这几个月以来她的周期越来越不规律了，Luthor家的私人医生特意询问了她最近有没有与一些特殊的（例如使她心动的）Alpha过多的接触。生理层面上的说，过分契合的信息素会在人体所能感知之前就影响身体的神经内分泌功能。  
Lena否认了这个可能性，她的生活一直都是那么无趣，接触最多的Alpha就是公司那几个执拗的高层。Kara？她最近倒是一直有空就往Kara那跑，可Kara也是个Omega，不对，她们好像从来没有讨论过这个，但是……脑海里浮现出小记者宛若暖阳的笑脸，Lena摇了摇头，Kara Danvers怎么可能会是Alpha呢。还有她的味道，Lena从来没有在对方身边闻到过强烈的信息素，她的味道总是让人很舒服。  
也许她确实有点太过于喜欢呆在自己最好的朋友身边了。

“你还没跟她说？？”  
Kara的超级听力足以让她听到自家姐姐咬牙切齿的声音了：“我知道！”小Danvers作投降的姿势，睁开一边眼睛去看Alex扭曲的表情：“Lena的实验又失败了，她很失望的样子，这不是个好时机。”  
Alex冲着妹妹叹了口气，顿了一会，又叹一声：“Kara，只要你还是Supergirl，她还是Lena Luthor，就永远都不会有‘合适’的时机的，你必须告诉Lena你就是Supergirl，你自己说的，这很重要。”  
“我害怕了……”金发女孩的声音越来越小声，全然忘记了自己曾经有“我什么都不怕”的豪言壮语，“我怕会失去她，Alex，她是我很重要的朋友……我最好的朋友……”  
最好的朋友（best friend）？特工又忍不住扶住额头感叹，全世界大概只有面前的氪星人会把她与那位总裁之间的关系定义为友谊了。  
无所不能的氪星人在面对喜欢的人时也会手足无措，这是Alex新认识一点的，即使她的妹妹从来没有意识到这与人类一种名叫“暗恋”情绪有关。她在Kara踏入家门的那一刻就开始竭尽全力去探索氪星人的世界，几个月之前她就发现妹妹每次面对那家L-Corp的总裁时表现得奇奇怪怪的。她对每周五的电影之夜充满了比之前更多的热情，但如果Luthor表示自己公务繁忙来不了时，很好，今天夜晚谁也别想从Kara视线范围内拿到任何吃的东西。还有她不知道Supergirl什么时候还养成了睡前还要去巡逻一圈纳欣诺城的习惯，“我得保证大家都能睡得安稳”超级英雄是这么解释的，Alex暗地里翻了个白眼，别当自己没看到Supergirl身上的追踪器显示她在某位总裁家的楼顶盘旋了近十圈才飞回来的。  
“明天我会跟她说的，”Kara眨眼间已经换上了自己制服，冲她拍了拍胸前的S，“今晚还有一个晚会得顺利进行呢。”

宴会目前为止进行得都很顺利，身着红色长裙的CEO发表了将与来自达拉斯市的凯尔-安德森药业公司（Cale-Anderson Pharmaceuticals Science Squad）合作的声明，一位身材修长的女士随之走上台，笑着与她握了手，并亲密地进行了贴面礼，宣布希望可以从此开启达拉斯市与纳欣诺市的友好交往。  
十分强势的Alpha信息素，Lena嘴角几乎不漏痕迹地抽动了一下，很快又恢复了笑容，宣布万圣节的晚会现在开始。人们欢呼了起来，开始在广场上跑动，Lena略担忧地抬头看了一眼飞在天上的女人，耳朵里小巧的耳麦随即传出了Supergirl的声音：“别担心，没发现有情况。”  
Lena走下演讲台，打算与来自达拉斯市的商业高层们客套几句，突然一个戴着小丑面具的小孩子嬉笑着朝她冲来，CEO躲闪不及，直直被撞洒了手里的香槟，人也差点没站稳后退了几步。  
“嘿，你……”一个女人在身后扶住了她，叫住了莽莽撞撞的小男孩，小孩子唯唯诺诺地走了过来，连头都不敢抬。Lena无奈地摇摇头，半俯下身摸了摸小男孩的头发，教训了两句下次要小心之类的话，就让男孩离开了。  
“Ms. Cale,”是刚刚还与自己一同站在台上的女人，Lena十分礼貌地对她表示了感谢——但她还是有点受不了对方身上略有攻击性的味道。  
被称作Cale的女人顺手从路过的服务生盘中拿过了一杯香槟递了过来：“合作愉快。”  
“合作愉快。”  
Kara在天上巡得无聊，视线又不偏不倚地挪到了晚会中的CEO身上，看到来自达拉斯市的陌生女人动作敏捷上演了一出英雄救美，情不自禁地喂了一声表示了自己的不满。  
实在不想再与眼下这群家伙虚与委蛇，Lena借口被弄脏的裙摆提前离场了。从下午服下抑制剂开始，她就感觉不太舒服，不知道是由于Cale身上的信息素太过强烈还是其他什么原因，她感觉今晚的会场气温格外地高，当下只想着能早点回去将自己泡进水里放松一下。也许还能给Kara打了个电话，问问她今晚上都在做什么。  
“Ms. Luthor.”一个身着西服的年轻男人将她挡在了贵宾室的卫生间外。  
Lena不悦，想开口询问对方的目的，却感觉身体内部突然一阵燥热向四肢袭来，让她瞬间有些腿软，男人微笑着搂住了她，Lena拽了拽拳头，一把把男人推开闪身躲进了卫生间。  
发情期。Lena十分清楚自己的身体在发生什么样的变化，可她明明已经提前服用过抑制剂了，怎么还会……热潮迅速侵袭了全身，CEO跌跌撞撞扑在洗手池前，打开了水龙头试图用大量的冷水使自己冷静下来。这次热潮不同以往她经历过的任何一次，来得格外凶猛，从开始发热到现在不足五分钟，她明显感觉自己已经站不住了。  
有人对她下了药，这是她唯一能想到的答案。可除去家人与极少数的亲信，没有人知道Lena Luthor是个Omega，Lillian从她小时候开始就把她看作Alpha来教导，甚至公开表示过Luthor家的孩子毫无疑问都是高等的Alpha，对于强大又优秀的Luthor来说，这是一种荣誉。怎么会有人对一个Alpha下药呢？而且……她的脑子又开始混乱了，Lena再次往脸上泼洒了大量的冷水，而且她仔细回想了一下自己刚才接触的东西……只有酒……但酒是随机选中的，没有人能在她的眼皮下往她的杯子里下药。  
“Ms. Luthor！我可以提供帮助。”刚刚的男人在大力地拍门，对方刻意散发出浓重的Alpha信息素的味道从门那端传来，Lena被刺激得直接跪在了地上，全身烫得吓人，只有冷水不断冲击的地方还保留着一丝凉意。  
她需要……需要一个Alpha，或者任何Alpha。意识到脑海里危险的想法的黑发女人狠狠地掐了一下自己的大腿，高速运转的大脑好像被烧坏了，她想不出任何脱困的办法。  
Kara…突然一个名字跳进了被灼成一片火海的大脑里，Lena好像又清醒了一些，她其实也不太清楚为什么会在这种时候想起自己的好朋友。  
“我没事，你可以离开了。”Lena努力让自己的声音保持冷漠，扶着洗手台站了起来，从包里找到手机准备拨打给自己的人。  
门却在同时被男人一脚踹开了。  
“Ms. Luthor，您的信息素浓烈得快传到会场了。”


	2. Chapter 2

Supergirl刚躲过一道镭射光线，一个俯冲闪到敌人身边夺下了对方手里的武器。DEO的情报没错，大约五分钟前她在会场外围看到了几个鬼鬼祟祟的身影，提着一个含铅制的箱子，Supergirl刚汇报了一下情况，后背就被一道激光射中，她转身，就看到了会场中央人群密集的地方有个身着机械外甲的男人在冲自己挑衅地笑。人群轰然炸开，居民们开始四处逃窜。  
“Supergirl，把损害最大的那个带离会场！”Alex已经在疏散群众，根据Supergirl提供的情报带人围住了几个配置了枪支的家伙。  
“今晚的任务未免有些太顺利了。”Supergirl两下就绕到敌人身后卸下了对方的机械臂，这年头什么人都想来模仿恐怖分子闹事吗，她今晚本来还有机会近距离站在Lena旁边的，Rao，她今晚的红裙子可真好看……还有她的身上淡淡的香味，虽然Lena总喜欢用清冽的香水来掩饰自己的信息素，但也隐瞒不了感官异于常人的Kara，再说了，Lena的信息素比任何香水都好闻多了。  
“Supergirl！不要掉以轻心。”耳麦那头的Alex仿佛知道她在走神，提醒了一句。  
信息素……Supergirl已经将敌人的武装全部解除，特工们迅速上前控制住了犯人。她为什么会想到Lena的信息素呢？她好像还闻到了那种淡淡的味道，是幻觉吗？  
不，不是幻觉。  
携带着特殊意味的气味在不到十秒钟里突然变得浓烈，穿透了现场各种焦火味，Kara心里一沉，Lena！这绝对是Lena的信息素！  
“Alex！Lena有危险！”特工只听到了耳麦中传来一句低吼，还没等她抬头，超级英雄瞬间没了影。

生性高傲的CEO瘫坐在地上，大口地喘息着，陌生的Alpha笔直地站在她身前，居高临下地看她，刻意释放出越来越具有攻击性的信息素，让她几乎就想跪在对方面前了。Lena艰难地挪动身子让他离自己远一点，Alpha又靠近了一步，抬脚的瞬间她看到了对方脚踝处绑着的军刀。  
“Ms. Luthor，您的信息素真是太诱人了，要不是我事先打过抑制剂……”男性Alpha扯开了领带，玩味地舔了舔下唇，“我的老板要求拍个照之后才能帮您解决问题呢，就当帮您自己的忙，别再挣扎了。”  
救……救我……一个声音在Lena脑海中回响，热潮已经侵袭全身，腿间滑腻的感觉随着她每次的行动又加重了几分。Alpha轻笑两声，开始去解自己的皮带。Lena看准了时机，突然扑了上去要去拔他脚踝处的刀。  
Alpha敏捷地后退躲开了Lena的“投怀送抱”，又半蹲下去搂住了瘫软的Omega，卸下了对方想要得到的东西，在她眼前晃了晃：“想要这个？”他贴近了Omega的耳边，“作为一个Omega，您实在是太不听话了。”  
她快要坚持不下去了……  
“离她远一点！！”  
Lena隐隐约约听到了一个声音，贴近自己恼人的温度瞬间消失了，她睁开眼睛，看到一个女人戴着半截猫头鹰面具，金色发丝垂在银质面具边，一手搭在半张椅子上。男性Alpha倒在地上，断裂的另一截椅子腿浸在血泊里。女人好像有点害怕自己把人打死了，还没等她去探Alpha的鼻息，刚刚还跪在地上的Omega突然起身，抓过泡在血里的军刀，摇摇晃晃却又无比精准地一刀扎入了男人的心脏。  
“Lena！！”女人显然没有想到虚弱Omega居然还有力气做出这样的举动，她慌张地想去查看地上的男性Alpha，Lena却已经跌进了她的怀中，双手紧紧拽着她的衣领。  
“帮……帮帮我……”  
Kara心里有一条线仿佛瞬间被扯断，房间里已经没有第三个烦人的心脏声了，Lena在她的怀里颤抖，想起如果自己反应再慢一点，来得再晚一点，那……她能想到Lena会有多恐惧，可是……她看了一眼地上的尸体，再次确认了对方已经不可能再睁开眼睛了。  
“Ms. Luthor…”Lena的信息素越来越浓，彻底无法掩饰地扩散了出去，Kara听到了外面一些Alpha的吼叫，那是被Omega的气味吸引过来的，Lena…实在是太甜了。  
“送我……上去……”  
Lena的脸上有血，有生理性的泪水，她紧紧地咬住自己的下唇，艰难地跟她提出请求，落魄的样子竟有种病态的美。  
氪星人没有ABO性别之分是假的，无论是她，还是Kal，都是Alpha。之所以那样对外宣称，是他们讨论之后一起得出的结果。无论是Superman还是Supergirl，他们需要成为人们的指明灯，而第二性别会成为一个致命的弱点。这么多年以来，Kara一直使用DEO特制的Alpha抑制剂把自己几乎完全伪装成了一个甜美的Omega。  
充斥着整间屋子的信息素太不同寻常了，两人肌肤接触的地方滚烫，Lena许是贪她身上的凉意，把自己的身子又往她怀里送了送，Omega短促的气息扑打在她的耳侧，Kara感觉自己被压抑了十来年的Alpha本能几近被唤醒，她想去掠夺，掠夺女人的一切。  
她是Supergirl，她拥有强于常人的忍耐力，她不能乘人之危，特别在对方还是自己最好朋友的情况下，Kara在心里跟自己强调，她想抱着Lena直接飞上楼，但她不能，这会让自己暴露身份。虽然她一直没有找到“合适”的时机”，可现在的情况下绝对是最糟糕的时候。  
“Kara，那边什么情况？”谢天谢地，Kara从来没有庆幸过她姐姐的声音能在这种时候出现。“大家好像因为某个Omega强烈的信息素开始发狂了。”  
“是Lena…”Kara咬牙，Lena整个人挂在她身上，脑袋搭在她的肩膀上，柔软的红唇无意识地在她耳后磨蹭。Kara有点想哭——她非常确定自己起了反应，但她不能，也不想把怀里的女人推开。  
Alex明显愣了好一会，耳机那头沉默了好久，Kara才听到她努力压低声音的吼声：“Lena是个Omega？？？”  
Kara小声地嗯了一声，Alex显然也意识到了事态的严重性，迅速给她规划了一条避开人流的路线。氪星人强迫自己忽视掉下身异样的感觉，打横抱起Lena就往楼上冲，无意触到了对方湿热的腿根，瞬间气血上涌，脸也熟了大半。  
意识在虚无的世界漂浮了好一会，然后一丝光亮破开了黑暗，Lena勉强把自己从混沌中拉了回来，发现自己被一个女人抱在怀中，对方稍凉的体温缓解了少许身体的炽热，她率先拿回了自己的思考能力。  
“你是Alpha？”Lena挣扎了一下，险些从女人的怀里跌落。对方的味道有些熟悉，可她想不起自己身边什么会有这么一个Alpha的存在了，“离我远一点。”  
还差几步就能进到贵宾室的休息室，根据Alex提供的信息，那里配备有专门的信息素中和剂，设计之初是有考虑过特殊情况发生的。但Kara不敢忤逆她，只能小心翼翼地将人放下。Omega软绵绵地推开她，自己扶住了墙壁，踉踉跄跄地往前走了几步，腿心早已泛滥成灾，腿软要摔下去，又被Alpha抱了起来，把她送进了休息室。  
那人气息温和，热度也刚刚好，把人放下就要转身离开，却被Omega拽住了手臂，随之而来就是唇间炙热的碰撞，Lena毫无章法地吻她，细细喘息着，边道：“我需要你的帮助……”  
“Please…”  
鼻间满是Lena身上诱人的香味，她的唇柔软，舌头在自己的唇间轻轻戏弄，Kara很容易接受到了对方的明示，令人上瘾的唇舌交融让她逐渐有些失控，两手紧紧环住Omega的腰肢。她脸上的面具有点碍事，Lena想解开，却被她抓住了手，更加深了这个吻。  
Lena发出了几声呻吟，她对犹犹豫豫至今没有下一步的Alpha并不满意，将人推倒在了床上，自己跨身坐了上去，又俯下身继续她们被中断的亲吻。  
Fuck！Kara暗骂了一声四字词语，眼前的Lena太过可口了，她早就觉醒的腺体涨得发疼，对方还故意用湿润的身体在那处磨蹭。作为一个拥有超级（super)体能的Alpha，Kara实际上并没有与Omega上过床，一方面自然是为了伪装身份，大多时候的对象都是Beta，另一方面DEO特制的抑制剂加上自身的忍耐力足以让她对正常的Omega信息素免疫。  
可Lena不一样，她喜欢这位好朋友依偎在自己身旁的样子，贪恋她身上被掩藏在香水之后，只有拥有超级嗅觉的Kara Danvers才能闻到的信息素的味道，更爱她全身湿热，坐在自己身上，薄汗浸透了衣衫，细吻频频地落在自己唇边，耳侧，一举一动都透露着诱惑的意味。  
Rao！她开始理解人类Alpha为什么这么容易被Omega激起生理本能了。  
Omega开始去扒她的裤子，她暗红色的长裙已经被自己不知道什么时候扯下了一边，露出圆润的肩，Kara半撑着上身，鼻尖在她颈肩处蹭，吻掉了她锁骨凹陷的汗滴。  
这只是帮忙，氪星人告诉自己。  
Lena身上烫得惊人，Kara情不自禁伸手在她腰间轻抚，试图想让对方能舒服些，一个接着一个的吻从Omega的颈间到胸前，努力不在明显的地方留下印记。Omega不满她缓慢的动作，好不容易解开了她的扣子，直起身粗暴地将她的外裤往下拉。  
Kara一个激灵，第一反应是去阻止她的手上的动作，不，她不能对Lena做这种事情。  
“Fuck！”  
“Lee…Ms. Luthor…”Kara强迫自己把视线从她胸前的浑圆上挪开，与身上的女人对视，对方湿漉漉的眼睛里全是情欲，像一只发情的小兽，下一秒就要将自己吃干抹净——另一方面来说，明明Lena更像是一个Alpha。  
Lena明显是急了，把牙关咬得咯吱响，边喘着粗气，又凑过来吻她，含住她的唇瓣舌头冒冒失失地闯了进来，湿得一塌糊涂的下身在她被禁锢在裤子里的器官处蹭得更激动了，很明显几层布料并不能阻止体液的渗透。吻到情深，Omega有些气促，对氧气的渴望使她本能往后退，Kara却主动向前索求，再次封住了她的唇瓣，直到她发出破碎的几声呻吟，承受不住地在Alpha背上拍了两下。  
“Just…”充满情欲的声音极其诱惑，Lena伸手描绘女人面具的纹理，凑到她耳边，炙热的呼吸染红了Alpha的耳侧，“fuck me…OK?”  
Alpha红了眼。  
古老的性别本能很清楚要怎么对待一个处于发情期的Omega，Lena刚顺利脱掉她的裤子，Kara就急匆匆地将人抓起来接吻，每次吻到对方承受不住发出小猫般的哼唧求饶时，心里的满足感就驱使她去索求更多。Kara吻过她的嘴角，舔了舔她的下颌线，Lena由着她的侵略主动扬起了头，把脖颈送到她的嘴边，Kara顺着肌肉的走向在她身上留下痕迹，一手去找她长裙的拉链，胡闹在她背上抚摸了几下却没找到，急了眼，手上稍使劲就将长裙撕下了一个大口——她终于如愿以偿触碰到了爱人的身体。  
“More…”Lena的声音带着哭腔，从热潮开始到现在将近一个小时了，如果她不是一个Luthor，不是自我培养的忍耐力，她早就跪在男性Alpha身下毫无尊严地求欢。  
Alpha嘴里嘟囔着什么，自己两下脱掉了衣服，伸手拍了拍她屁股，示意她抬起。Lena两腿发软，双手撑在对方肩膀上勉强起身。Alpha奖励般地在她胸前亲了一下，伸手去脱她湿透的底裤。  
Kara喘着粗气，猛地将Lena抱了起来，轻而易举一翻身就让对方躺在自己身下。Lena脸上闪过一丝惊慌的意味，随即咯咯地笑了起来，双腿勾住她的腰肢，在她的小腹上留下浅浅的水迹，Alpha回了她一个笑容，又迫不及待地继续埋头在她胸前啃咬，右手抚过她的腰，一直向下探去。Omega的腿心像是被烫化般湿滑，Kara轻轻地用指腹搔刮她的小核，重点部位终于被爱抚的快感让Lena舒服地长叹了一声。可不够，她还要更多……Alpha仿佛听到了她内心的渴求，就着湿热毫不费劲就探入了两指。  
“Oh，God！！”  
温暖的内腔紧紧地包裹着氪星人的手指，还没等她发出一句愉悦的感叹，内壁突然狠狠地绞住了她，热液争前恐后地涌出，几乎打湿了Kara整个手掌。  
Lena高潮了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎大家回lof评论呀谢谢！


	3. Chapter 3

成功使自己的床伴登顶让Alpha内心莫名的满足，充血的下身又胀又疼，Kara不自主地挪动腰肢，在对方光洁的腿上难耐地磨蹭。Lena呼吸深快，闭着眼睛躺在床上，Alpha的手还在缓慢地在她体内活动，很明显浅尝的高潮并不能满足处于发情期的Omega，但她刚能够转运大脑，并不想那么快又陷入迷醉之中。她呼吸着对方身上的信息素，刚才女性Alpha灿烂的笑容突然闯进了她的脑海。  
可惜容不下她细想，第二股热潮又迅速涌来，全身的皮肤都在渴求着要更多，Alpha刚将指尖退出，敏感的花瓣又开始规律地张合，吞吐，期待更深的侵入。  
Kara的手指勾在自己底裤边缘，犹犹豫豫，Omega的手率先滑了下去，用手背在她底裤上画着圈，对于门外的不速之客的打扰，被禁锢的腺体非但没被惊扰，反而更欢快地抬头表示自己的欢迎。不……Kara发现自己已经说不出一个单字，她吻过Omega的 乳尖，将其中一颗揽入口中，用牙齿轻磨。Lena的手在她肿胀的下身轻轻揉捏，她配合着扭动腰肢，发出愉悦的呻吟。  
第二性别会受到第一性别的影响，大多情况下人类女性Alpha的腺体并没有男性那么夸张，这使得她们更容易被Omega接受。  
这只是相对于人类来说。  
当终于顺利扯下Alpha内裤的一瞬间，Lena情不自禁发出了“哇哦”的一声感叹。  
氪星人突然有些慌张，伸手想去遮住自己高高扬起的性器。Lena喘着气，感觉有些好笑，还是第一次见到一个Alpha因为自己傲人的尺寸手足无措的，眼疾手快握住她慌乱的手，含住了她的指尖，舌头在她指缝跳跃，上面还残留她自己的味道。  
"没关系……" CEO居然反过来安抚她。手指在Omega的口中滑动，柔软的小舌贴心地照顾到了任何一处，Kara舒服得发出小声的嗟叹，颤抖着身子握住她纤细的腰，开始用腺体去摩擦她双腿之间，几次路过湿涔涔的入口，就是不给她一个痛快。Lena呜咽一声，二次情潮来势更为凶猛，空虚的生殖腔渴求被侵占，她发出求助的信号，主动抬起腰去贴合对方的炙热，只求这位天赋异禀的床伴能毫不留情蹂躏自己。  
" Please…"她忍不住开口求饶。  
事态发展走向疯狂。  
Kara一手掐着她的腰，挺身狠狠地冲撞了进去，紧致的生殖腔被瞬间撑开，Lena发出了一声尖叫，指甲在她背上收紧。如果她的床伴不是一个氪星人的话，上面一定会留下几道殷红的血痕。Alpha竭力克制住横冲直撞的欲望，任由Omega将自己抱紧，附身亲吻她挺立的乳尖，。情潮中的花穴很容易适应了对方的尺寸，主动激烈地吸吮着侵入者，渴望得到更粗暴的对待，Lena长长地呼出了一口气，眼里印着alpha努力忍耐的模样，她在情人的额头上留下一吻，嘴角勾起笑容，贴近了对方的耳边：“It’s ok.”  
娇媚的呻吟在耳边回响，Kara加快了挺动腰身的速度，卡在深处停下，还没等Omega催促，下一波狂潮接踵而至。敏感的生殖腔激烈地吸吮着坚挺的腺体，Lena大腿勾在她的腰上，配合地随着Kara的动作扭动身体，使她们相连得更紧密，alpha狠狠地撞击着她的耻骨，每一次进入得更深一点，她就承受不住似的发出高亢的叫声。  
“对不起。”喃喃的道歉淹没在Omega登顶时的尖叫里。

接连两次的高潮让Lena有些疲倦，软绵绵地躺在床上调整自己的呼吸，虚弱的模样让Kara内心一片柔软，刻意放慢了速度等她缓过劲来。性器在她体内深处摩擦，擦过敏感的一点，才刚被满足不久的花穴再次被唤醒，热情地绞住火热的腺体，顺着主人的呼吸频率一张一合，流出了更多的液体。  
“Lena？”  
Lena抬头就来吻她，与其说吻，倒不如说是撕咬，渴望将alpha的气息全数接收，牙齿在她唇瓣上研磨，试图在上面留下印记，未果，眼里蕴藏着几分不悦，皱了眉，忽然伸手去推她，示意让她从自己身上下去。被温暖着的腺体哪里肯离开，Kara不满地使劲将自己往对方体内送了送，肉穴立即吐出愉悦的热液，紧紧地咬住了自己的伴侣。Lena灵巧的手指在她的胸口上胡闹抚摸着，戏弄揉捏她同样挺立的果实，掌心包裹住它，硬核在掌心内蹭动带来了些许瘙痒，alpha舒服得哼叫了两声，作为回报加快了抽送的速度。  
可Lena还是执意将她推开，Kara咬紧了下唇，停下了动作。激情的时刻从她体内退出是一件极为艰难的事，内壁热烈地收缩挽留，当腺体顶端擦过她的穴口时，Kara很明显感觉到了对方的依依不舍。  
Lena挣扎着起身，她湿透了，就像是刚被从水里捞起那样，汗滴从白皙的颈间顺着经络流下，落入了胸前的深沟，又有几滴划过她完美的腰线向下，还有些地方不知道是汗还是别的什么。看到Alpha急不可耐又不得不忍耐的样子，Lena笑得勾人，Kara觉得如果此刻对方如果用一把氪制的刀扎入自己心脏，只要死前最后一眼是她就足够了。显然Omega并没有那样危险的想法，手上动作凶猛，把Kara推在了床上，翻身跪在了她双腿两侧。  
Kara目瞪口呆地看着Omega颤抖着身子——下身的花朵急切地吐出液体，她气喘吁吁，努力从Alpha身下离开几乎花费了她所有的力气，她颤抖着身子，臀部战战巍巍地抬起，对准了昂扬的腺体，缓缓地坐了下去。  
Rao！！！  
Lena坐在她身上，双手撑在她的小腹上，完全掌控了主动权，借着alpha的帮助挺动身子，饥渴的花穴吞进硬挺的性器，大量的蜜液被挤出窄小的甬道，又随着重力落下，粗长的腺体狠狠地撞击在了子宫口。Omega扬起了脖颈，Kara清清楚楚看到了她隐埋的性腺，一口咬在了上面，她的气息太过香甜，挑战着Alpha内心最深处的欲望，她想标记她，想让她成为自己的爱人，伴侣，犬牙划过那处皮肤，轻轻地在上面搔动。Omega忽然起了极大的反应，身下的肉穴猛烈地咬住她的火热，Kara猛地深吸了一口气，才努力不让自己原地缴械。  
"Ruin me! I need it…Ah！" Lena在她身上卖力扭动着腰肢，伴随着肉体相撞的声响，高声发泄着最原始的欲望。  
Kara在她胸前深沟间舔舐出斑斑水迹，埋头在她柔嫩的胸前留下一个又一个的痕迹。Lena被她弄得有点痛，放慢了自己的上下活动的速度，Alpha却不知足地摁住了她的腰，自己重重地往上顶。  
"太……太深了……" Omega发出断断续续的哭声，她胡乱地把正在品尝自己乳尖的Alpha抓起，要与对方接吻。柔软的唇瓣相碰撞，Kara从她微张的口中探了进去，Omega甜美的气息被她一丝一丝咽进了喉中。  
Lena，Lena，Lena Luthor，她的Omega，她的Lena，她的爱人……Kara的眼里全是她，Rao，她布满水汽的眼睛真好看，她的声音……她的皮肤……她的身体……她要把自己弄疯了。Alpha的视线被牢牢地黏在两人交合之处，她的腺体沾满了对方的爱液，她能清清楚楚地看到Omega缠人的花瓣是如何紧紧地抓住自己，又是如何不舍地挽留。“Lena…Lena…你真美……”Kara脱口而出内心的赞美。  
Lena好像愣了一下，立马又被带回激烈的冲撞之中，把头搭在情人的肩膀上，身体已经无力再去挺动，只能被迫承受Alpha炽烈的腺体在肉穴里翻搅。她的快感一点一点沉积，每一块肌肉，每一条血管，每一寸皮肤都在愉悦中抽搐，终于被Alpha送上了云端。滑嫩的肉壁痉挛着牢牢地吸住了体内的硬物，宫口剧烈地开合，不满足想要去榨取Alpha深藏的黏浊。Lena柔若无骨的躯体软塌塌地趴在她身上，微微张口努力摄取着久违的新鲜氧气，修长的手指勾住对方金色发丝，她凑到了Alpha的耳边，声音沙哑，每一个音节都被她用甜腻的音调装饰:  
“Kara…"  
"Fuck！！！"  
大量粘稠的液体猛烈地喷射在了Omega身体深处，生殖腔贪婪地吞下所有温热的体液，Lena窝在她的颈间敛着眼睫轻轻颤抖在余韵里，毫无保留地对她展现出最脆弱的模样，任由Alpha的气息将自己淹没。Kara心里却在想着别的——她戴着面具，伪装成一个陌生人，上了自己最好的朋友，她以为这样就能说服自己这只是帮忙，可是Lena认出了她，在高潮时刻唤出了她的名字，。意料之外的冲击让她甚至没能把持住，直接在温暖的花穴里缴械投降。  
她心里充满了愧疚，她不能……不能这样。  
“我不是Kara Danvers.”话刚出口，Kara就想咬断自己的舌头。天啊，她说了什么，两人的下身还紧密地连在一起，赤裸的爱人温顺地躺在她怀中，而她第一句话居然是否认自己的身份？  
Lena额头抵着她的，拇指摩挲她由于忍耐而咬破的唇，轻轻地在上面落下一个吻。  
“我知道是你。”  
Kara呼吸一滞，竟说不出一句话来，她不知道Lena究竟是迷糊还是清醒的，更不知道以后要怎么面对这位好朋友。  
“Kara…”  
Omega唇瓣颤了颤，伸手拽着她大臂借力挺起腰肢，迷糊得吻上来，比起一开始的火热，这个吻更具有寻求安抚的示弱意味，也击碎了她好不容易重拾的理智，什么愧疚，后悔，担忧，恐惧，全都被抛在了脑后。Alpha胸腔的满足感因属于Omega的依赖而微微膨胀，当气喘吁吁的Lena从她身上艰难地爬起来时，释放过一次的腺体顺势从Omega湿泞的花瓣里脱落，换了对方细细的呜咽，仿佛是本能的不舍。  
Kara更想加深这个满足的吻，但Lena几近窒息的状态让她忍住了自己不负责任的念想，Omega挺了挺白嫩细软的腰肢，粘稠的白色液体顺腿心缓缓滑落，没了腺体堵住，被灌满的花茎自顾自的吐着过多的液体，场景太过淫靡，Omega缓慢调整了呼吸。  
“你还好吗？”Kara压着嗓音问，方才只不过一不小心低头瞥到了那个场景，Alpha觉得血液两极分化特别严重，一部分冲上了脑子，一部分全流到小腹去了，这么问的时候嗓音已经开始发颤，她自己必须咬着牙才能克制Alpha狂躁的本能，Lena，天呐，Lena，该死的，迷药。  
两个人紧贴，压在小腹的炙热腺体又重新苏醒，Omega自然比谁都清楚，她需要些什么。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有Hand Job与Blow Job，请确定能接受再往下看。

暗绿色的眼瞳缓缓聚焦，Omega酸软的腰肢刚刚恢复知觉，她透过近在咫尺的面具看见了对方熟悉的冰蓝色眼眸，刚刚和她发生紧密结合的Alpha低着嗓音，温和地询问她是否还好，残留在她身体里的浊液温度还在，仍旧处于余韵状态的小腹被灼得暖洋洋的，她张张嘴发现嗓子干哑，天知道她喊成了什么样。  
“你需要水……”Kara并不希望Lena因为结合热和过度兴奋而脱水，再者说，她应该尝试离开Omega柔软潮湿的身体，否则……  
“I need more…”Omega舔了舔上唇，茫然地盯着她的面具，那熟悉的甜美信息素再次充斥小小的空间，情潮来势汹汹并不给任何人休息时间，Lena本就没有多少清明的深绿色眼睛里再次沉于暗色，她咬字黏腻，尾音发颤，启合间能看见小巧的贝齿。  
Alpha低低喘息一声，垂下脸像极了挣扎，唇瓣摩挲过Omega香甜柔软的乳尖，灼热的呼吸洒在她身上，至少，至少你得休息一下，她想，伸手揉捏着Lena的腰肢，大口吞咽Omega身上愈加浓郁的求欢香味，犬齿却隐隐作痒，张嘴便含住对方挺翘的乳尖。Omega反应激烈地呜咽一声，腰肢贴上她小腹，挤压的触感迅速满足了Alpha发涨的腺体，她需要一个温暖潮湿紧迫的地方，比如她刚刚待的地方。  
Kara用尽了全部意志力离开Lena温暖的身体，下一秒，Omega长腿勾住她腰身，手脚并用缠在她身上，Kara狼狈摔回床上，黑发女人再次跪在了她的双腿外侧，对方惊为天人的腰线收拢在她扶住腰的掌心。  
“I need more…”Omega重复一遍，再次舔了舔上唇，在Kara惊赫的眼神里，伸手往下大胆握住了发涨的腺体，动作生疏地上下抓动，牵扯着Alpha发麻的神经。  
Kara本能地起身去亲吻她的红唇，抬手捏住她柔软的臀肉挤压向小腹，腿根上染上了不知道是谁的体液。她舌尖撬开Omega香软的唇，咬住Omega的上唇瓣，发出嘶嘶声：“我保证……让我来，我不想伤害你，god！嘶……”尖锐的快感从尾椎往上爬，Lena笨拙的手法扯疼了Alpha，反而激起了Kara难以言喻的掠夺本能，她需要Omega湿润的花瓣含住她，这样是不可以的。  
鬓发微湿，Alpha忍不住挺动了一下身体，带着Omega掌心打滑再次扯到已经十分难受的腺体，Kara睁着眼睛去看她的Omega，Lena眼角因欲望翻着红，本就苍白的肌肤被这抹红衬得愈发病态，她微张着唇，舌尖顶着自己的贝齿，无意识动了动，这动作让Kara脑子里的神经险些崩塌，她只能掐住Lena纤细的腰掐出淤青来，以克制自己想撕碎这个美好香甜Omega的冲动。  
“Let…let me…”Kara急得额头青筋微微凸起。  
Omega顿了顿手上不得章法的动作，似乎是想起什么，她低下头去看修长手掌堪堪圈起来的腺体，灯光下本该狰狞的突兀腺体上泛着黏腻的银光，顶端泛着健康甚至有些可爱的粉色，想起一刻钟前它就这么停留在自己身体里顶撞带来前所未有的欢愉，Omega呼吸加粗几分，她挣脱Alpha的手掌缓缓往后退开，美丽的肩骨和后背那条深邃的脊柱沟暴露在Kara眼皮底下，自顾自的俯身凑近去看对她来说始终是陌生的器官。  
Kara正被眼前的景色吸引，猝不及防发现Lena对着自己昂扬的腺体舔了舔红唇，这个场景十分震撼，以至于在她的超级动态视力捕捉告诉她的脑神经，Lena舌尖的红是美丽危险的猩红后，身体诚实地给了回复，在Lena手心的腺体猛的跳动了一下，换来对方一愣。  
Lena脸上从来没有过这样的神情，Kara发誓她从不相信有人会同时表现出天真纯洁和危险性感俩种极端气质，但是Lena此刻就是这样，她眼底是纯粹的渴望和好奇，眉梢微挑不像一般的Omega那样乖巧柔顺，她红唇启合舌尖嫣红，赤裸裸地盯着自己发涨的腺体。Kara不认为自己的理智还能扛得住，事实上她极具罪恶感，因为她对她最好的朋友产生了可怕并且只会愈加可怕的暴力征服欲，另一方面，她脑海里为此刻Lena的不清醒而疯狂欣喜，罪恶和愉悦撕扯她的理智。  
以至于当她尺寸稍微偏大的腺体顶端被Lena有些吃力地含进红唇中后，被湿润温暖包裹住的快感和视觉上产生的极大满足感快要将她撕扯成毫无自制力的野兽，这是对她的一种甜蜜折磨，Kara痛苦又欢愉地猛吸一口气，忍不住挺了挺腰将自己往Lena口中送，Lena立即想要后退，喉间难耐地发出异响，却被Kara按住了后脑，  
她手掌穿过黑色发丝轻压在Lena后脑，那可是Lena，纳欣诺城最高贵冷艳的女性，她最甜美的好朋友，她心底最深处埋藏着的小心翼翼。  
“God，Lena，Lena…that's great！Yes…”她哽咽着吸气，尖锐的快感聚集在身下被含住的那一小块儿，Lena呜咽的挣扎声音被无限放大，愧疚和满足同时在撕扯她的情绪，然而最美妙的正是痛苦的欢愉，“i don't…i don't think …oh…”  
最过于丢人的事不过是没有在喜欢的人面前撑不过三分钟，而即使是个super，Kara也不例外，当她抽着气爆发在Lena口中时，她的大脑一片空白，除了粗暴的按住Lena挣扎的脑袋和痛苦的抽气，她做不成其它举动，直到一分钟后Lena挣扎着吐出她的腺体，一边猛烈地咳嗽一边从嘴角流出泛着腥味的白色液体。  
她一定会伤到Lena。  
Omega撤得太快，有液体溅到她眼角，Alpha的浊液堂而皇之留在她泛着红晕的脸上，Lena睫毛颤抖因沾染上Alpha的黏腻液体而不能睁开眼睛，当她喘息时，Kara错觉眼前仿佛是只初生的幼鹿，脆弱得美丽，特别是那细腻白皙的脖子，一旦掐住轻易就可以决定她的生命。  
本能让她伸手去擦拭Lena唇瓣的狼狈，喘着气重复对不起，而内心深处，Lena眼角生理性的殷红泪意和她轻轻的吞咽动作带来的脆弱感，膨胀了年轻Alpha的优越感。  
她是为她而生的Omega，她的唇，她的眉眼，她的阴道，她的子宫……  
待Omega终于喘匀了气，Kara还没有来得及说抱歉，带有腥味的吻便扑了过来，Lena无比热情，她撕咬着她的唇，手上依旧动作着抚摸过她的腺体，指甲无师自通划过顶端的敏感区，Kara便倒抽一口气，掐住她的腰另一只手提着她臀肉示意她抬腿，她需要更温暖紧致的地方。  
情热让Lena更为敏感，指节只是掠过，便陷入一滩泥泞，Kara轻轻一动就送进了她的身体里，混合着的体液顺她指缝往下流淌，在Omega发出娇弱的求欢声之前，从Kara手腕处已经滴落一小摊液体。Lena断断续续发出没有意义却好听撩人的音节，Kara离开她颤抖的嫣红唇瓣，低头去看，爱人吞咽的动作随着腰部的扭动频率越来越高，她拇指就按在了Omega腿心顶端颤巍巍发肿的肉粒，换来Lena短促的叫了一声，尾调上扬勾得她呼吸粗重，Lena不耐烦的在她后背不轻不重的抓挠了一把。  
她知道Lena需要什么，当Lena将她的脸按在自己绵软滚圆的胸口时，她压着Lena的后腰缓而重的从下往上顶进她身体，在Lena抽泣声中不顾她挣扎，将自己埋进最里面，她们是最契合的—  
Kara叹息出声，亲吻着Lena柔软的胸口，感受Omega能带给她特有的归属感，不止是身体，还有心理。

氪星人彻彻底底地失控了。  
她不记得Lena尖声高潮了几次，满足感与占有欲一齐填补了Alpha内心的空虚，她迫使Omega跪在了床上，她双手掐着爱人的腰身，坚决又大力地往下顶。Lena开始还能抵住她的手，小声地求饶，求她慢一点，之后只能脱力地撑在床上，承受着她疯狂的顶撞，溢出的呻吟越发微弱。Kara不满Omega含糊的回应，俯下身含住她发红的耳垂，牙齿叼住那块软肉，像极了饥饿的肉食动物。  
“Kara…Kara…please…”两根湿漉漉的手指闯入了她微张的红唇，封住了她暧昧不明的请求，尽情地玩弄着她柔软的舌头，津液顺着掌侧流出，淫靡无比。  
Kara的掌心沾满了她们身上的汗，逐渐抓不住她的腰，忽然手心一滑，Omega被撞得重重移位，发出了凄厉的尖叫。金发女人从喉咙里发出一声咕噜，说不清是着急还是气恼，急匆匆地抓着她的大腿往回拽，倾身不管三七二十一重新顶了回去，恨不得把自己钉进她的身体里。  
“No！……”Lena仰着头失声嘶叫，十指紧紧地抓扯着白色床单。  
香甜的Omega气息围绕在盛势的Alpha周围，Kara呼吸急促，贪婪地顺着她脊椎纵嵴亲吻上去，Lena黑色的长发乖顺地披落在颈侧，露出了白皙的皮肤。Kara的视线被那处隐藏在单薄肌肤下的腺体牢牢地吸引住，她附身上去，薄唇在那处蹭了又蹭。  
咬破这里，Lena就彻彻底底属于她了。她的爱人，她梦魂萦绕的人儿，她存在于世间最美好的软肋，急切的冲动叫嚣着要被释放，Kara舔了舔下唇。  
齿尖刺破了柔嫩的皮肤，来自Alpha的信息素被强势地灌入，濒临窒息的巨大恐惧瞬间笼罩住了Omega，她起伏着胸膛，呼吸变得深快，双手胡乱地抓扯一切能抓住的东西，可窒息感依旧紧压在胸口，仿佛下一秒就要因过度的通气而昏厥过去。Alpha深埋在她体内的腺体迅速膨胀出结，热液强力地喷射在她火热的生殖腔内，Kara眼疾手快捂住了她的口鼻，细吻接连着落在她的脸颊，轻声地安慰脆弱的爱人。  
待Kara 从极致的高潮中缓和过来时，Lena已经在她怀里晕了过去。


	5. Chapter 5

Lena感觉自己已经死掉了，睁开眼睛后更加确定了自己的想法。腰身酸麻，像是被折断了一般，她不得不扶住床缘才坐直了身子，骨头随着她的活动在咯吱咯吱地作响。Lena暗骂了一声，那些人给她下的药怎么不干脆让她失忆算了，昨晚发生的事情无比清晰地重现在了脑海中。  
Kara Danvers，她最好的朋友，是个Alpha。  
她们上床了，Lena Luthor坐在自己的好朋友身上，极力地扭动身子，用尽了办法去勾引她，求她给自己一个痛快。  
可怕的是，当发现压在自己身上的Alpha是Kara的那一刻，她内心无比欢喜。  
姿势的改变放大了腿间滑腻的异样触感，一些液体顺着她起身的动作从腿根缓缓流下，Lena突然想起了什么，跌跌撞撞地从床上爬起，脚刚沾地，酸软得让她险些扑倒在地，只能扶着墙踉踉跄跄地冲到了镜子前。光洁的身躯赤裸裸地展现在了镜子前，她全身上下几乎没有一块好肉，特别是胸口的那处，乳尖被蹂躏到红肿，附近密密麻麻都是对方留下的痕迹，很明显贴心的Alpha给她清理掉了放纵过后的污秽。可她顾不上那些，手颤抖着撩开了遮挡住颈侧的长发，象征着原始契约的两性腺体发红泛肿，上面还清楚地残留着昨晚疯狂的印记。  
Lena近乎崩溃地拽紧了拳头，战栗着砸向了镜子里自己的映像，她知道这意味着什么——Kara，把她标记了。  
“No…no…”  
“No!!!!!”

Alex有一种想把自己妹妹捶进墙里的冲动。Kara自从把Luthor送进贵宾室之后就断了联系，然后一宿未归，她整整担心了一晚上，结果第二天紧急情况发生时出现在大街上救下了公交车的竟然是隔壁城市的披风男孩，Superman春风满面地冲围观群众招手，然后飞进了DEO。  
“Supergirl呢？”Alex焦急地打断了他与特工们的寒暄。  
“一大早上她说Flash需要帮助，就急匆匆地飞走了。”Kal一脸茫然，也不太了解发生了什么情况。  
即使知道地球-1上没有可以伤到Supergirl的武器， Alex还是担心地皱起了眉头。  
Oliver是最先发现他们最强有力的氪星外援不对劲的，从她昨天硬生生地将一个科罗洛特人（Krolotean）砸成肉酱开始，他不得不清理自己沾满了外星人腥臭血液的兜帽。接着是Barry，在Oliver的要求下他决定去跟Kara谈谈，可当一个漏网之鱼溜进尖端实验室时，Kara过激的反应差点引爆了实验室的能源核心。氪星人为自己的鲁莽不停地道歉，Cisco张了张嘴，把满肚子的吐槽都咽了回去。  
“嗨，Kara，我们得谈谈。”氪星人一个人坐在楼顶，望着天上的月亮出神，Barry拎着两个小瓶子坐在了她的身边，“Cisco说你还不想回去，”  
“Barry，真对不起，今天不是，我不是故意的……”Kara语无伦次地为今天自己的莽撞跟他道歉，她今天总是在走神，当漏网的科罗洛特人出现时她一心只想发泄心里的不快，却没有意识到来盗取实验室能源的敌人就站在粒子加速器前，她差点引爆了一个足够将星城毁灭的能源核心。  
Barry低声安慰她，将小瓶子递给了她，尖端实验室专门为了他们这些超级英雄研制的酒，看起来氪星人应该很需要这个东西。  
金发女人紧紧皱着眉，喉咙里发出几声意味不明的音节，还是接了过来，仰头一饮而尽，酒精的刺激让她心头的郁结的确消散了一点。  
"怎么了？"  
Kara欲言又止，实在不知道怎么把问题说出口，我爱上了我最好的朋友结果她还不知道我的真实身份？我睡了我最好的朋友？更要命的是，我还标记了她。天啊，我是不是疯了才会去做这样伤害她的事情。  
"有关Lena, 对吗? Lena Luthor？" Barry点破了她内心所想。  
"你怎么……"随后想起上次到地球一的时候她喝了个烂醉，一晚上都要碎碎念道着Lena，她应该要回去，Lena不知道在做什么，她要去巡逻纳欣诺城之类的话，一直到被Alex强行塞回了被窝里。  
"我对她做了很糟糕的事。"  
"但她甚至还不知道我是Supergirl。" Kara懊恼地揪着自己的头发，把头埋进了膝盖里，"我为了隐藏身份，还说过很多伤害她的话，甚至拒绝了她的求助。每一次我想告诉她的时候，都被恐惧击退了，我怕她会生气，万一她再也不想理我，再也不想见我了怎么办……"  
" Kara，Kara！" Barry轻声打断了她的自怨自艾，“你知道，刚获得神速力的时候，我以为那是一场意外，也许还是上天赐给我的礼物，于是我成为了The Flash，去对付跟我一样的超能力罪犯，并且自作主张向Iris和Joe隐瞒了这件事。他们是我生命中最重要的人，我应该保护他们，我是这么想的。”  
Kara点了点头。  
“但向所爱之人隐瞒真相是很痛苦的，没有人应该独自承担这份痛苦，即使是上天入地无所不能的超级英雄。当Iris发现了我的身份，她没有指责我那么久以来都把她蒙在鼓里，好吧，也许有一点，但她接受了我，无论是Barry Allen还是Flash。她告诉我，也许未来有一天Flash会死在战斗之中，至少那时候她知道，Barry Allen为什么会从她的生命里消失，这是她选择的路。”  
“可Lena不是Iris，她是Lena Luthor，她经历了那么多背叛与欺骗，她那么信任我，我却一直都在欺骗她，用更多的谎言去圆一个欺骗……”月光零零散散映在氪星人脸上，她落寞地垂着眼，盯着自己不安绞动的手指。 她忍不住去幻想如果有一天Supergirl从世界上消失了，Kara Danvers也将会死去，Lena会不会在意呢？  
“所以她才更有选择的权利。”  
“Kara，你心里一直都有答案，只是需要有人推一把。”  
氪星人沉默，思忖了许久，最终放下瓶子站起身，冲自己贴心的好友伸出了手：“谢谢你，Barry。我想我是时候回家了。”

Lena拖着沉重身体从浴室走出来，从昨天下午醒来到现在，她断断续续发热了两三次，长期使用强力抑制剂的身体显然还不能接受被标记了的事实，努力地想将来自异体的细胞杀死。  
“我亲爱的妹妹，你可真是一团糟。”  
Lena愣了一下，瞬间目光变得犀利，眉峰紧锁地盯着客厅的不速之客：“Lex，你怎么进来的？”  
Lex Luthor随意翻动了一下留在沙发上的文件，Lena的目光随他移动，显然她的兄长对L-Corp的财务状况并不感兴趣：“打开我妹妹家大门也不是难事。”他的视线挪到了自己妹妹身上，盯着她脖子那块暗红色吻痕，接着便被Lena不自在地拨弄头发遮住了，于是他缓缓踱着步子靠近。  
他们有过一段很亲近的时光，Lena有时候也会怀念当年那个主动张开怀抱接纳自己的哥哥，可自从大都会的神邸出现后，Lex开始变得疯狂，他一步步地走向对Superman的沉迷。他的偏执毁掉了自己，也毁掉了Lena对童年残存不多的美好回忆。  
Lex在她周围嗅了嗅，语气轻浮：“很强势的Alpha，不介绍给我认识一下吗？”  
Lena肢体僵硬，不自然地扯了扯衣领，回避了兄长的问题：“Lex，你来干什么？”  
“自从总统被揭露是外星人之后，国家就陷入了混乱，我想着该有人出来结束这种动荡了。”Lex语气平淡，就像在说Lex Corp又准备收购哪一家倒霉公司一样，Lena隐隐有些不祥的预感，“我要竞选总统。”  
如果是其他人说出这种话，Lena一定嗤之以鼻，可那是Lex，她知道如果没有一定的把握，她的哥哥是不会轻易地把自己的目的到处宣扬的。  
“一个进过监狱的人。”  
Lex冲她笑了一下，重复了她的话：“是的，一个进过监狱的人。”  
她的哥哥一定有什么手段，无数的猜测在Lena中脑海中闪过。Lex Luthor成为总统？她可以确定的是氪星人会是他第一个下手的对象，然后呢？世界大乱？她的头痛得要命，不规则热使她的思维根本没法好好运转。但她知道Lex的到来肯定不是因为要来宣扬自己反派宣言的:"所以你是来提醒我，在你把世界搅得天翻地覆之前做好准备？"  
"我以为我们还能像以前一样坐在一起聊聊日常。" Lex耸了耸肩。  
"当总统可不是什么家常。"  
Lex的笑容忽然变得意味深长，食指指了指妹妹家的阳台:"你应该在家里多装几个摄像头。"  
"没必要。"  
"你就不想知道你自己前天晚上是怎么回来的？"  
Lena脸色瞬然煞白，Lex是怎么知道前天的事的？他知道了什么？  
"别那么紧张Lena，我只是从监控里看到我妹妹意识不清地躺在Supergirl怀里被送回来有点担心。"  
Lex自作主张打开了她的电脑，听罢他的话，Lena恼火地将电脑又拍了回去：“你监视我？”  
年长的男人抬眼去看自己的妹妹，他能从她的眼睛里读出愤怒，还有失望，说实话他并不喜欢这种感觉。Lena是他最在乎的家人，可惜他们最后还是信念不同分道扬镳，这不代表他不爱她了。Lena被他直勾勾地盯着，还是成为了首先挪开视线的那一个，Lex知道她心软了，无论多少年过去，他的妹妹还是没能学到他们家族遗传的那份冷酷。  
“当年我们需要担心的还只是人们接连不断的战争，然后一夜之间在天上飞着的不止是那些有翅膀的生物了，外星人披上披风就成为了人们心目中的神，可谁知道那些刀枪不入的家伙到底按的什么心。”Lex轻轻推开了Lena的手，将一个小型硬盘插进了电脑，“我在关心你，Lena，你跟那个氪星人走得太近了，这些外星人可不如他们表面看起来那么友好。”  
“你想说什么，Lex？”  
“我说，你就不想知道Supergirl到底是什么人吗？”  
Lex笑得轻蔑，把电脑往她面前挪去，敲下了回车键。  
屏幕上，Lena见到了自己最好的朋友，Kara Danvers，那是她们一起被困在基地里时，Kara惊讶地看着整整一面墙上贴满了自己与她的照片，然后她摘下了眼镜……  
屏幕的另一边，Lena看到Supergirl抱着昏迷的自己降落在阳台，她举止轻柔地将自己放在了沙发上，温柔地在自己的额上留下一吻……  
“我跟母亲确认过了，显然她也知道这件事情。”  
“Kara Danvers，你最好的朋友，最信任的那一个，就是Supergirl。”


	6. Chapter 6

Lena再次从梦魇中惊醒，她似乎梦到了Kara。温柔的小记者紧紧抱着哭泣的自己，轻声地安慰“你不是Lex，你也不是Lillian，你是LenaLuthor，是世界上最强大的人”，可下一秒Kara突然沉下了脸，那是Supergirl的模样，狠狠地将她推开“你是个Luthor，根本不值得被信任”。

她又梦到了各型各色的人，媒体报纸上争相报道着“Luthor家的Omega”，无数的Alpha气息将她淹没，仿佛一只只冰冷的手掐住她，看着她一点一点窒息而亡。

她想起自己那天杀了一个人，记得刀尖刺破对方胸口的感觉，她双手颤抖着，可实际上并不害怕，只是担心自己会被暴露，苦心经营的一切会被毁掉。

Lex在她心里留下一颗猜忌的种子便离开了，这就是她哥哥的高明之处，他知道怎么剖析人心，这比任何强大的武器都可怕。

电脑屏幕还亮着微弱的光，Lena的目光被吸引了过去，两个主持人在讨论着为什么整整三天了，在城市里穿行的都是隔壁城市的那位披风英雄，纳欣诺城的守护者哪去了？是否被政府指派去执行什么秘密任务，又或者受伤了之类的话题。Lena烦躁地关掉了屏幕。

Supergirl消失了三天。

三天，Kara没有再出现，也没有与她有过联系。

Lena披上衣服给自己倒了一杯水，在家里窝了整整三天，身体的酸痛已经缓解了不少，可内心一刻都没有平静过。被Kara意外标记，得知Kara就是Supergirl，她不知道哪一件事更让自己生气。她曾经就自己的研究求助过Supergirl，实际上她一开始就是为了氪星人来到纳欣诺城的，Supergirl眼神闪烁，对于她的请求脱口而出拒绝，再加上一些自己对于氪星当年的研究并不了解之类的说辞。确实Supergirl没有义务去帮助她，可随后Kara Danvers走了进来。她不知道Kara是怎么做到一边狠着心隐瞒真相，一边假惺惺地安慰自己，哦，Lena冷笑出声，那可是Supergirl，有什么是他们的超级英雄做不到的。

后来她与Supergirl的关系亲近了许多，无数次面对危险时Supergirl守在她身边，不让她受到伤害，也很多次危机过去后降落在她的阳台，跟她说谢谢。可当自己询问她身份的时候，她记得Supergirl犹豫的样子，最后委婉地表示了自己可能不太适合问这个问题。

毕竟她可是个Luthor，还天真地以为Kara会是不一样的那一个。

见到冒冒失失闯进家门还顺手拿走甜甜圈的妹妹，Alex差点就想将她再扔出去。可看到Kara泪眼汪汪地缩在沙发上把悲痛化成食欲大口地吃掉一整个甜甜圈时，她还是心软地去询问自己的妹妹到底发生了什么事，怎么失踪了三天回来就变成这副被抛弃的小狗的模样。

“我还没有跟Lena说。”氪星人擦掉眼角的眼泪，把第二个甜甜圈塞进嘴里。

Alex松了口气，她本来也没指望这感情迟钝的妹妹能那么轻易把坦白说出口，要事情能那么顺利，她早不用被Kara念叨到耳朵起茧了。

“我还把她标记了。”Kara小心翼翼地抬眼去盯她，然后特意咬下了一大口，口齿不清地迅速坦白出了下一句。

“YOU WHAT？？？？”

特工觉得自己一定是最近太累了导致出现了幻听，可Kara一副可怜兮兮的模样缩在沙发里，看向她的眼神里蒙着水汽，还带着几分委屈，证实了她的确没有在做梦。

"Kara Zor-El，你说你做了什么？？"

"我把她标记了。"氪星人红着眼眶，说着说着就要哭了出来，"那天……她信息素太浓了，我不知道……有个男人在那，我救了她，然后也不知道怎么回事……反应过来我就……我就标记了她……"

Alex张了张嘴，恨不得把Kara骂醒，她才刚知道纳欣诺市最强势的女人居然是Omega，结果她糟心的妹妹直接给省略了中间步骤从暗恋跳到最后一步了？KaraDanvers你是疯了吗？你是猪吗？那可是Lena Luthor！！！你睡了Lena Luthor还把人标记了？！你标记她干嘛啊！！你不怕被弄死，我还怕要天天面对一群来暗杀我妹妹的杀手！！满肚子的吐槽最后只化成了一句：“所以你，没有告诉Lena你就是Supergirl，然后你标记了她之后，不声不响地失踪了三天？！”

Kara绝望地看着她，点了点头。

Kara Danvers！你完蛋！！

特工头疼得更加厉害了，可仔细想想自己也有错。Kara为了隐藏身份使用了那么多年的Alpha抑制剂，软糖般的甜味使人迷惑，可自己不该忘了她也是个货真价实的Alpha，当时情况紧急，自己居然让Kara一个人把一个发情期的Omega——还是她暗恋对象送上床。真不知道是羊入虎口还是虎入羊口。可她妹妹这个一遇到L-Corp家总裁就缩头缩脑的毛病能不能改一改？标记了就跑……

“Kara！你不能……”Alex咬着牙将纸巾丢到她怀里，“你不能这样把人标记了就跑，Lena醒来会怎么想？”

“我不知道怎么面对她……Alex，她是我最好的朋友……”氪星人的声音小得如蚊鸣，她刚意识到自己不仅犯了一个错误，而且丧失了唯一一个挽救的机会。

最好的朋友？Alex感觉一口气憋在胸膛，她不得不揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，强迫自己冷静了下来:" Kara，我知道你很害怕，可是一味地逃避，只会让事情变得更糟。"

"我知道。"窝在沙发上的氪星人紧皱眉头，神情纠结，可那纠结也逐渐在变化，最终她攥紧了拳头，"我会跟她坦白，然后道歉，无论……"无论她会不会原谅我，无论我会不会失去她。

Alex叹了口气，坐在了自己妹妹的身旁，安慰性地搂住了她，甚至还能听到氪星人砰砰跳动的心跳声。

“Kara.”

Kara抬起头，双眼迷茫。

“你等会要去采访达拉斯市的Veronica Cale，你还记得吗？”

"No！！！！！！！"

Kara一直不喜欢这位来自达拉斯市的女商人，高傲冷漠，咄咄逼人，当自己每提出一个问题时，对方看似回答完美，却没有透露任何有用的信息，只是把那一套摆在台面的说辞换个方式再重复了一遍。

"但这次与Ms.Luthor合作，是我一直非常期待的事情，在很早之前我就公开表示过，期待能够与这位Luthor家优秀的女士有些合作关系（relationship)。"

对方突然提到Lena的名字，Kara反应有些过激地抬起了头，嘴角不着痕迹地抽动了一下，说实在，她不得不承认自己对于对方的用词感觉到了不快。

女人冲着她挑眉:"同样作为Alpha，Lena Luthor却能这么设身处地地为Omega着想，我是真的非常好奇。"

Kara心里有些不安，她不知道对方突然提起这些是因为什么，只是隐隐约约感觉到来者不善。可刚刚Veronica转身的时候，她就已经迅速用透视眼扫描过了一遍周遭，并没有发现异常。

"Ms. Cale, 您与Ms.Luthor的预约时间到了。"来人推开门打断了她们的谈话，提示Kara她的采访时间已经结束了。

Lena…氪星人第一次感觉在地球上呼吸也是一件困难的事，尽管她并不那么需要氧气。Veronica出于礼节客套要送走她，Kara却因紧张不小心将笔记本掉落在了地上。

于是还没等她捡起自己跌落的东西，Lena就已经从办公室大门走了进来。

Lena化了很浓的妆，整个人显得十分憔悴，可她穿着得体，举止稳重，丝毫没有被自己看上去略微糟糕的状态所影响。对于办公室里出现的记者，Lena一时间愣在了原地，离她几步之遥，没有再靠近。

"Lee…Ms.Luthor." Kara感觉自己舌头打了结，她没想到那夜之后与Lena第一次见面会是在这里。Lena换了一种香水，味道比原来更浓郁了些，但Kara还是能闻到蕴藏在其中，自己与她结合过的信息素，思绪瞬间被扯回了两人失控的那一夜。

Lena皱了皱眉，却没有回应，径直绕过了她走向了Veronica。

"我……我应该走了。" 

狼狈的小记者落荒而逃。

小记者守在CEO的办公室门外，坐立不安，十指不安地绞动在一起，又放下，拿出手机编辑了一大段文字，却又一个个删掉。她开始怀疑在CEO工作时间来打扰似乎是个错误的决定，可刚才Lena冷漠的态度让她惶恐不安，害怕Lena甚至不会给她解释的机会。

而且Veronica很明显对Lena有所图，那个散发着危险气息的Alpha让Kara体会到了前所未有的危机感。

属于CEO的脚步声响起，被超级听力敏捷地捕捉到。Kara猛地站起了身，为了缓解自己的紧张深呼吸。规律的脚步仿佛一下接着一下地踩在了Kara的心尖，每靠近一丝，她的心跳就加快一些。她听到Jess向老板告知了自己的存在，Lena没有说话，她听不到她的任何反应。

随着电梯门打开，记者终于见到了自己心心念念的人。

“Lena! ”Kara试图像往常一样笑着与对方打招呼，但脸上每一块肌肉都动弹得十分艰难。

Lena的嘴角微微抽动，随后她走过了Kara的身边，与她保持了一定的距离。Kara心灰意冷，失望地低下头，努力克制自己不要把什么东西碾碎。

CEO的手搭在办公室的门缘，深深吸了一口气，Kara听得见她与自己同样加快的心跳声。

“先进来吧。”

简简单单的一句话仿佛救赎，像是怕她反悔，Kara快步走进了办公室，可沉默很快在两个人之间蔓延开，氪星人在大脑里疾速模拟了上百种开口的办法，最后还是Lena先开了口。

“Kara，如果你是因为……”Lena抿着嘴唇，并没有太激烈的表情变动，手却不自主地往隐藏在黑色直发下的咬痕摸去，“是因为这个……”

“我是Supergirl！”

Lena的动作停止了，愣在了原地，大概是震惊，她的嘴唇微张，半天没有缓过神。

“我一直都是Supergirl。”Kara颤抖着，狠狠地咬了牙，摘下了长期挂在脸上的眼镜。她不敢抬头，不敢去看Lena的反应，可Lena仿佛连呼吸都静止了，没有一丝回应。

氪星人从未有一刻如此时般无措，她感觉鼻子泛了酸，瞬间模糊了视线：“我知道我很早以前就应该告诉你的……但我一直寻找借口，我一直说服自己，这是在保护你。"

坦白比想象中的更艰难，Kara顿了一会，声音不知不觉带上了哭腔，她努力地咬住下唇，直到口腔内充斥着满满的血腥味，才不让自己的泪水掉落:"我总是忍不住私心地想着，如果有一天，你十分生我的气，生Supergirl的气，但你依然爱着Kara，我就一直在想，如果我能只当Kara，就仅仅只是Kara，那我就能一直当你的……你的朋友。”

“我很自私，又害怕，一想到真相会让我失去你，我就退怯了。所以我一直伪装自己，从未停止，每次我对你保密，我不是在保护你，而是像其他人一样在伤害你。对不起，Lena…对不起……”

Kara小声地抽泣着，她往前一步，试图想去碰触对方，可Lena本能地后退了一步躲掉了她的靠近，Kara感觉到自己的心像是被狠狠地剜下了一块。

“拜托说句话吧，Lena…”

氪星人近乎绝望地恳求着，希望Lena会冲自己发脾气，说一些刻薄的话，让自己滚出去或尽可能地发泄出来，可她没有，她只是站在那，红了眼眶，却一言不发，就足以击溃钢铁之躯。

“Ms. Luthor，您的会议十分钟后开始。”

Lena的身体微微颤栗，她张了口想说些什么，却又硬生生地咽了下去，终于不再看她，提步离开。

毅然又坚决。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想了很久要不要像正剧一样，可是如果Kara压根意识不到总裁生气，看不到追妻还有什么意思。


	7. Chapter 7

Kara最担心的事情还是发生了，距两人最后一次见面已经过大半个月，Lena没有再主动跟她说过一句话。两家大企业的合作使CEO忙得焦头烂额，常常连吃饭的时间都直接省略掉。  
又是一个寂静的深夜，纳欣诺城早已沉浸在黑暗中，Supergirl悬在高空中，一眼就看到了大楼上亮着的那盏灯，她让自己降落在亮光对面的楼顶，眉峰紧锁，看着Lena独自坐在电脑前，高强度的工资让CEO难受得揉了揉眼睛，随后又不知疲倦地继续埋头于工作之中。Kara不敢去打扰她，只安安静静地坐过了一个又一个的夜晚。  
“Ms. Luthor，请您详细阐述一下这个的具体方案。”  
“Ms. Luthor，您是否可以回应一下最近社会上的对于L-Corp新项目的质疑？”  
“Ms. Luthor…”  
记者们争前恐后地向Lena提出问题，都希望能从CEO那里得到一手新闻，Kara自告奋勇来到发布会现场，她站在会场的前排，Lena一抬眼就能看到她。  
CEO今天穿着一件灰黑色的小西装，显得十分干练。她的视线略过Kara这边，却没有丝毫的停留，Veronica与她并肩站着，听到某个记者较为刁钻的问题时，Veronica贴近了她，在她耳边说着什么。  
Kara强忍住自己使用超级听力去窃听两个人交流的欲望，Veronica靠得太近了，她曾经近距离接触过台上的那位Alpha，她喜欢释放出自己咄咄逼人的信息素，Lena不会喜欢那样的接触。可Lena并没有显露出排斥的样子，相反，她对Veronica的每一次靠近都报以了微笑。  
超级英雄此刻好像也不太相信自己的判断能力了。  
发布会结束了，Lena转头去与Veronica说了些什么，便急匆匆地离开。Kara佯装收拾东西，余光却不舍地跟随着CEO离去的背影，恨不得直接黏在她身上。于是她听到了一声轻笑。  
“Ms. Cale.”即使心中对眼前的人有千般不满，Kara还是保持住了自己甜美的笑容，冲来人打了个招呼。  
Veronica饶有兴趣地与她看向了同一个地方，直到Lena的身影完全消失在她们的视野之中，颇有深意地冲Kara扬起下巴：“她很迷人，不是吗？”  
小记者咔地捏断了手里的笔。她仿佛感觉了另一个Alpha在嚣张地向自己发出挑战，可表面上还是竭力克制着自己即将失控的表情，虚假的笑容逐渐在脸上挂不住，她龇牙咧嘴地敷衍了几句，在转身的瞬间黑了脸。  
Lena的生活一如既往，只是不在意她了。Kara觉得自己才是被标记的那一个，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着一个词：  
“Mine!”

CEO坐在沙发上，手上攥着一份血液报告，脸色阴沉得吓人。那时醒来之后的她，很快强迫自己冷静下来，在脑海里列出了各种应对的方案，第一件事就是给自己做了血液检测。报告上，多项常见发情诱导剂的指标均为阴性，也就是说那晚，并没有人对她下药？  
“实际上还有一种可能。”她的私人医生见她情绪不稳，思考了几分钟，缓缓开了口。  
Lena看了过去，示意她说下去。  
“有一种抑制剂，你应该听说过，很早期的一代产品，现在早就被淘汰，已经被列为禁药了。”  
Lena在自己的知识库里搜索了一会，很快明白了对方的意思。  
“这种一代产品，不会去抑制性激素的合成，只会抑制释放。也就是说，它会让所有累积的性激素都蓄积在性腺中，一旦停药或者遇到拮抗剂，蓄积的性激素报复性地大量释放，就会导致……发情期的失控。”医生顿了顿，给了她消化的时间,“服药时间越长，停药或者使用拮抗剂后引起危象的可能性越大，最直接严重的后果是死亡。”  
“这也就是为什么二代抑制剂被研制出来之后，一代产品很快被列为了禁药严格管控，但在极少数的地下交易市场会被当作催情剂出售，总有那么一些亡命之徒喜欢追求接近死亡的快感。”  
聪明于Lena，一旦可能性被提出，要将一切串联起来并不是什么难事：“所以如果有人要动手脚，他可以在每一杯酒里都撒下拮抗剂，但最后起效针对的只有使用过一代产品的我。”也就意味着她的身边有内奸。  
“是的。拮抗剂入血后很快反应消耗掉了，事后的血液测试并不能查到它的存在。但是你看这里……”医生将报告翻到了常规的一页，指着上面那个异常升高的指标，“你那时的性激素代谢产物的异常升高，已经远远超过发情期的正常值了。”  
内奸。Lena冷笑了一声，真是熟悉的操作，怎么每个要对自己下手的人，都能在她身边找到一个里应外合的人呢？说到底还是自己太容易轻信他人了。她思绪万千，不自主又想到了Kara，再次冷哼一声，连自己自以为最好的朋友都不能信任了。  
“Lena…你最近的状况不太好，得好好休息啊。”医生眼看着她再次沉下脸，摇了摇头，想伸手去拍她的肩膀，想起她不喜欢与人有过多的身体接触，又缩了回来。  
“谢谢。我很好。”

“不好意思，今天Ms. Luthor的行程已经排满了。”L-Corp前台的接待员早就认识了三天两头往自家公司跑的小记者，只是最近收到老板的严命令，没有预约的闲杂人等一律不准放入公司。她同情地看着眼前失望的记者，十足的Omega气息，心里猜测着不会是自家老板把人睡了之后不想负责吧？不然怎么会上个月还如胶似漆的两个人，突然就禁止人家进公司了呢。  
Kara自然不知道对方心里在想些什么，失落地走出了L-Corp大楼，今天天气灰蒙蒙的，就如氪星人的内心，仿佛随时都要下起大雨。Alex被自己每天骚扰到已经忽视了Maggie整整两个星期，她亲爱的姐妇今天找到她，问她晚上是否有约，迟钝的氪星人脱口而出跟姐姐一起看电影，随后才注意到Maggie欲言又止的模样，立马改口自己跟Lena约了晚饭！Maggie这才松了口气，换上了一个感谢的笑容。  
可她根本约不到Lena！  
Lena生气是应该的，可为什么隔壁那个糟心的Alpha总是阴魂不散地晃悠在Lena身边呢？如果不是自己标记了Lena，她真的要以为两个人之间已经发展出什么关系了。  
想到标记，氪星人觉得自己活该，她引以为傲的自制力呢，怎么会全抛在脑后了，可又感觉更委屈了，想想要不把自己塞回飞船，继续在虚无的宇宙里长眠算了。  
雷电交加的夜晚，纳欣诺城已经很久没有过这么糟糕的天气了，凄厉的闪电撕裂了黑暗，轰隆的雷声随之而至，紧接着便下起了瓢泼大雨。Kara没有开灯，将自己在沙发上蜷成一团，抱着一大桶爆米花，电视剧开始还没十分钟，她已经快吃完了大半桶。又一声巨响在耳边炸开，Kara烦躁地揉了揉耳朵，想着要是哪个不长眼的反派人物要在这样的天气出来捣乱，让她全身湿透地在雨中抓人，她一定先把对方往死里先揍一顿再说。  
Alex不知道跟Maggie约会得怎么样了。  
Lena不知道在做什么？  
意识到自己的思绪又不受控制地飞向了CEO那边，那晚Lena轻咬薄唇的模样，与昨天她冷漠的眼神交织在了一起，Kara使劲地甩甩头，努力把画面从自己大脑中剔除。  
手机的屏幕忽然亮了一下，Kara不耐烦地瞟了一下，瞬间一个激灵，差点没把手机甩下楼。屏幕上只有一句“我需要你的帮助”，发件人：Lena。  
Lena的紧急求助！是不是出事了？Kara心里一颤，瞬间换上了制服冲进了电闪雷鸣之中。自然也没来得及看到紧接而来的下一条信息：  
“带上安全套。”

“Lena！”Kara几乎是用上了自己最快的速度赶来，当她在CEO家里阳台降落时，差点撞碎了两块巨大的落地窗。  
Lena背着阳台蜷在沙发上，听到Kara的声音身子一颤，慢悠悠地起身，扯好了不整的衣衫，回头：“你没必要将我家玻璃砸了。”  
Kara没有想到会看到这样的场景，被雨淋透的金色发丝贴在她脸上，她迅速低下头捋了捋，结结巴巴地开口：“Lena，你……你没事吧？”  
“我需要你的帮助。”Lena开门见山地回答，她的黑发披肩，少了白天的干练而多了几分慵懒，灰色针织衫领口往下一片大好风景，几颗豆大的汗滴从她颀长的脖颈落下，汇成一小股流入了深沟之中。Kara瞬间回想起那晚她坐在自己身上，长发也是这样被汗浸湿乖顺地黏在她胸前，艰难地吞了口口水，却一直站在原地没有任何动作。  
“Yes？”  
CEO的眉头微微皱起，她站起身来：“你干站着做什么？”  
Kara眨巴眨巴眼睛，下意识地叉腰挺直了胸膛：“我能帮你做什么？”  
“Do what？”听到她的问题，Lena一挑眉，接着冷笑了一声。  
“Me.”  
Kara猛吸了一口凉气，连连后退了几步，使劲眨了眨眼睛：“等……等等，你的意思是……”  
Lena怀疑Supergirl是不是飞得太快把脑子落路上了，她把头一偏，撩起长发，露出了红肿的腺体，然后又遮上。  
“等，等一下，能不能给我几秒钟……你说的帮忙是……”Kara还在吸气，一边摆着手不知所措地往后退，她十分确定Lena指代的是什么，而且自己并没有在做梦。她闻到了熟悉的信息素，专属于发情期Omega的气息，下身很快诚实地给出了反应——她现在开始恨自己的制服为什么被换成裤子了。  
“我不是让你带安全套了吗？还要我再重申一遍？”Lena逐渐有些不耐烦。  
Kara尖叫出声：“什么？我……我没看到！你有吗……什么时候？”  
Omega缓缓地拖着步子向她靠近，轻轻地拉扯自己宽松的领口，露出一大片的肩膀与胸口，刚从暴雨中赶来的Supergirl浑身湿淋淋的，随着Lena的靠近，呼吸越来越重，可她步伐还在往后，CEO挑眉，倒想看看她还能退得到哪去。  
“你就打算站在那，用你打结的舌头接着说话……”  
“还是过来帮个忙，也许还能用你那打结的舌头做些别的什么？”  
Rao！Kara脑子轰鸣一声，她不知道自己是怎么过去的，也许是飞的，她抱住了全身热得发烫的Omega，低头看着那性感的红唇一张一合，径直吻了下去。Lena…Lena…Omega的气息扑面而来，她含住渴望已久的唇瓣，那柔软的触感让她发出了小声的叹息。Kara的手开始在对方的后腰不安分地抚摸，手指划过她敏感的腰窝，Lena猛地收紧了腰部的肌肉。  
“我还以为，还以为你不打算原谅我了呢。”Alpha抵着她的额头，声音有几分委屈。  
Lena却皱了眉，伸手捏住了她身下鼓起的那处：“闭嘴，集中注意力。”  
Omega火热的掌心就这么隔着制服布料摩挲着她最敏感的部位，Kara感觉被对方触碰过的地方都像是触了电，一阵阵的酥麻。她一手托住了Lena的臀部，稍稍使劲就将人抱了起来，Lena一声闷哼，本能地分开腿夹住了她的腰。早已湿透的下身在她的制服上磨蹭出一片水迹，可Kara并不在乎那些。  
Alpha一边亲吻着她的肩膀，另一手顺着她休闲裤摸了进去，费劲地拽了好几次才勉强将外裤脱下，灵巧的手指揉捏着她弹性十足的臀肉。  
“制……制服……”Lena扬着头，任着她在自己脖颈线上啃咬亲吻，气息不稳地发出命令。  
金发女人哼唧了两声表示回应，身上的制服迅速消失，她又重新埋头于Omega的颈间，牙齿磨蹭着对方颈部乳突肌的走缘，沉重的鼻息扑打在上面，Lena忍不住缩了缩脖子。  
“裤子。”Omega喘了口气，继续命令道。  
Kara听到她的声音，略带报复性地回吻住了她，Lena逐渐失去了耐心，想咬住她的下唇，大有想咬破的意味，自然没能成功。Kara低声地笑了起来，单手将自己裤子胡乱扯下，而后按住了她的后腰，突然动作凶猛地把她往自己小腹按去。  
Lena被那火热烫得吸了口气抬腰想躲，却被压的死死的无法动弹，只能被动地接受着Alpha急切的深吻，她气势汹汹地索取着，像要把Lena肺里最后一丝空气都压榨出来，Omega感觉自己差点因缺氧而昏迷过去。  
“Sorry…”Kara轻飘飘地用沙哑的声音道歉，手上的动作没有任何抱歉的意味。她努力耐着性子想去解对方的底裤，却拉扯了几次都没能成功的找到线结，急得她隔着内裤就想挤进爱人的身体里。  
Lena刚刚匀住气，又被她急急躁躁的动作顶得不能呼吸，Omega轻拍了一下她的手，示意她将自己放下。  
Alpha哪里肯理她，情潮带来的湿热紧紧地包裹着激动的下身，脑海中只剩下上次爱人躺在自己身下娇喘的模样，迫不及待要让情景重现。  
Lena被她胡乱顶着难受，拽着她的发梢制止了她。Kara才不情不愿地停手，把人放了下来。  
Omega气喘吁吁的，双腿酸软，被体贴的Alpha扶住了腰。四目相对，Kara的眼里映着她的身影，Lena勾出了一个极为撩人的笑容，右手缓缓向下，将绳子轻轻一拉，早就被浸湿的内裤就自然掉下。她脸上还带着红潮，冲情急的Alpha挑了眉。  
“Rao！”Lena听到了氪星人从喉咙里挤出的，来自太空中另一头的语言。


	8. Chapter 8

迫不及待的Alpha地压着爱人的腰让她转过身，自己调整了一下位置便急匆匆地撞了进去，Omega发出了小声的呜咽。即使腿心早已一片湿滑，火热的腺体狠狠插入的瞬间，她还是难以适应对方的尺寸，只能咬住下唇，小口地吸着气，被填满的花穴瞬间紧咬住了粗鲁闯入的性腺。  
侵略者贴心地停下了顶撞的动作让她放松，身体紧密地贴着她，手指撩起Lena的长发，舌尖舔舐过她的后颈，直到唇瓣滑到颈侧那块泛肿的痕迹，爱怜地在上面吻了又吻。来自标记者的二次刺激让Lena差点没站住，Kara单手从她臂下穿过，阻止她向前倒去，顺势握住了她的胸，指尖摁在她挺立的乳尖上，玩味地轻柔摩挲。  
Lena倚在她身上，Alpha刚感觉到了绞紧的肉壁有放松的迹象，便迫不及待地向前顶。Omega抓不住着力点，情急只能抓住她的手腕，被动地接受着对方的律动，张口便成了甜腻的呻吟。  
Kara挺腰的速度时快时慢，湿热的花穴张合与她的动作极为契合，每每挤入浅出，勾带出大量的体液，Alpha的抽动也更加顺滑。  
" Lena…你好棒……我……你好棒，好美……" Kara压低了声音，含住她耳垂的软肉，口齿不清地发出赞叹。  
湿淋淋的热液顺着腿间往下滴落，Lena被她撞得骨头酥软，对她的胡言乱语只能以喘息作答。  
还不够，想听她发出更多娇媚的声音。氪星人迷迷糊糊地想，另一只手慢慢向下抚去，羊脂般细腻的皮肤触感极好，她在小腹停留了许久，指尖在Omega下腹随意地画圈，引起对方一阵阵的颤栗。Lena轻哼两声表示了不满，Alpha加快了抽送的速度，手指探入爱人下身稀薄的丛林，找到了挺立其中的花核，稍使劲地搓揉着，摩擦，轻摁。  
敏感的两处刺激凶猛，花心更加紧密地绞动Alpha的炙热腺体，Lena感觉到快感积累得过快，过多了，伸手紧紧抓着Kara的手臂，无力的推阻全被Alpha看作成邀请，腺体深深地刺入了花穴，像是要把自己埋进去。  
"Kara…我很累……"  
听到她呼唤出自己的名字，Kara很明显愣了一下。这是她坦白之后，Lena第一次叫她，声音没有前些日子刺人的冷漠，反倒带上几分撒娇的意味。这么想着，氪星人感觉心里像被一阵暖风吹过，于是她体贴地抽了出去。下一秒Lena就被她转过身紧紧地抱住。  
Lena身子还是发软的，对她突如其来的拥抱有些意外，顿了一会，缓缓抬手抚摸着她金色的发丝。  
"Kara Zor-El." Kara把头埋在她的颈间，声音沉闷。  
"嗯？"  
"我氪星的名字，Kara Zor-El."  
Lena显然没想到她会告诉自己这个，发愣停下了手中的动作，沉默了好一会，才终于开了口:"Kara Zor-El."  
Kara感觉鼻子有些泛酸，她从来没有听过有人能把自己的名字叫得那么动听，即使对方只是简简单单地跟自己重复了一遍。Lena在一点点填补她心底缺失的某些东西，Kara也说不出自己在渴求些什么，索性把渴望体现在行动上，将她直接抱了起来，把着修长的腿盘在自己腰上。  
蓝色的眼眸只容得下一个人，而这个人此刻双腿缠在自己的腰肢，脸上泛着红晕，Kara凑过去吻她微皱的眉峰，试图抚平那背后暗藏的情绪，腰肢一挺，又重新回到温暖的花穴之中。经历了一段时间空虚的生殖腔对来访者立刻表示了热情的邀请，分泌出更多的体液，激烈地吞吐对方坚挺的腺体。  
"God…"   
Kara只一手托着她的臀，向上顶撞时辅佐她抬腰，然后随重力向下刺得更深。Lena无法承受地尖叫出声，除了努力地保持呼吸，别的念头都被Alpha大力的动作撞得七零八落，除了两人身体连接的地方找不到任何依靠，只能用腿紧紧缠在Kara身上。  
Alpha舒服得连连叹息，Lena的腿收得越紧，她便越兴奋地加快了顶撞的频率。Omega的呻吟越发地娇媚，汗滴滴落在扶在自己臀部的手上。湿滑的皮肤让Alpha单手有些握不住，一次下落后她脱了手，腺体深深地埋入了紧致的花穴之中。" No…" Omega的尖叫被染上了哭腔，十指缠在对方的发丝中，太深了，她感觉自己几乎要被凶猛的Alpha操死在这里。  
一次深顶过后Alpha突然停下了动作，Omega当她是累了，自己努力调整着呼吸，低头却看到Kara笑得眉眼弯弯。与脸上甜美的笑容不符的，Kara托住她的臀部，让她就这么含住自己，突然提步向窗边走去。  
Omega被磨得腿心酸软，Kara每移动一步，粗长的腺体便擦过她敏感点一次，不上不下的磨人得可怕。蜜液从得不到满足的甬道中流出，打湿了Alpha的手掌，从她手腕处滴落。突然后背一凉，赤裸的身子便被压在了落地窗上，如此被暴露在窗前，Lena显得有些惊慌，抵住她的胸口不让她贴近，却被Kara反抓住手拉过头顶，紧紧禁锢在了玻璃上，再也动弹不得。  
“Kara…Kara…”好看的唇瓣张合吐落出Alpha的名字，尾音上翘还没来得及落下，随着她的挺动又接连发出更多诱人的呻吟。  
“嗯……我在。”Kara应她，声音低沉，腰肢却前往重重一顶，几乎要把Omega整个顶起。  
“Fuck！”  
Lena呜咽出声，再也无法顾及其他，手腕才被Kara松开，她便死死抓住了对方上臂，被Alpha毫无规律的抽动硬生生地撞向了高潮。  
氪星人却没有要放缓节奏的意思，Lena仰头靠在玻璃上，纵容她毫无章法的冲撞，外面的雨还在下着，雨滴打在玻璃上模糊了光影，她的爱人如一副缭绕的画，在此刻定格成隽永。  
“Kara…”Alpha还在自顾自地掌控节奏，Lena还没能高潮中缓过，声音嘶哑着去叫唤对方的名字，时不时被炙热的顶端摩擦过敏感点，又引起她阵阵颤抖。模糊的视野中呈现出氪星人情迷的模样，Lena低头亲吻她发梢，心理清楚，如果再这么让Kara掌握着主导权，那这个欺骗自己成瘾的人就依然是高高在上的那个Supergirl。  
“抱我去床上。”CEO清了嗓子，压低声音命令她。  
Kara哪里舍得打乱自己的节奏，嘴上嗯嗯啊啊地应了两句，连着几下快速的顶刺，非得把对方刚恢复理智的声音给压回去，直到再次听到Omega细细的喘息，才抱起她飞向了卧室。  
身体陷入柔软的大床时，Lena才发觉到自己的腰身酸麻得可怕，眼看Kara拿过一个枕头给自己垫在身下，整个人压了过来打算继续被打断的动作，Omega拽住她的手示意，一把把人拉到了床上，自己翻身骑在了上去，坐在了她小腹上。  
CEO居高临下地看着她:"我们来玩个游戏。"  
Kara眨了眨眼，干脆挺身来吻她，Lena推她不动，想往后躲，又被她眼疾手快按住了后腰。Lena刚想斥责急呼呼的氪星Alpha，对方的舌头便闯了进来，肆意地汲取着她口中的甘甜，双手也开始在她胸前游走。  
Omega气不过，咬了咬氪星人放肆的舌头，这才让她停下了侵略的动作。Kara眼神迷茫，Lena知道，比起自己说了什么，沉浸在情欲中的Alpha更在意的是自己为什么还没有让她进去，于是伸手摁住了她蠢蠢欲动的腺体：" Kara，你听到我说什么了吗？"  
Kara点点头，睁大的眼睛里满满的渴望。  
"我还没有打算原谅你。"  
听到她的话，氪星人突然瞳孔放大，所有的动作都僵在了原地，小心翼翼地抬眼看她。  
"但如果你听话，我可以考虑。"  
Kara眼巴巴的:"我要怎么听话？"  
"你不能主动碰我。" Lena俯下身，撩了一下黏在脖颈上的头发，Kara的手就鬼使神差地握住了她的腰，被Omega拽开。  
"这样你就出局了，你就只能穿上你那愚蠢的制服回到屋外的暴风雨里，而且往后的几个星期我不会联系你。"  
氪星人触电般迅速缩回了手。  
"我的制服才不蠢，它们棒极了……"  
Lena低头吻住了她，阻止了她多余的傻话。Omega的手抚上她的胸，不紧不慢地在上面揉捏，两指夹住一颗，忽然使劲地一扯。Kara闷哼了一声，实际上她并不感觉到疼，可每次Omega坐在她身上掌控一切的模样总会让她变得格外敏感。伸手想去再次感受对方光滑的皮肤与掌纹相接的触感，Lena刚才的话又在脑海中响起，即将触碰到目标的双手生硬地停在半空中。  
Lena偏头看到她纠结的动作，满意地用指尖在她胸膛点了点：“Good girl.”随后低下头去亲吻她起伏的胸口，"I'm in charge now.”  
“Anything you want.”对方慢悠悠的动作快把Alpha逼疯，她的腺体肿胀得生疼，被Omega含住的乳尖高高挺立着，而她只能咬住下唇，将自己不安分的手指缠入床单之中。  
“想要?" Lena终于大发慈悲握住了她身下坚挺的火热，掌心在顶端摩挲，拇指蹭至根部。  
Alpha咬着牙，快速地点了头。  
Omega半眯着眼低头去看在自己掌心里隐隐跳动的腺体，开始从根部开始套弄，动作轻柔又缓慢，刻意在折磨她的意思。Kara忍不住挺腰去贴合对方的手掌，却被Omega带威胁性的一瞥镇了回去。  
" Lena…"即便是甜蜜的折磨，在此刻也宛若酷刑，Kara鼻腔里哼哼出稀稀落落恳求的意味，示弱地去叫对方的名字。  
"说出来."   
Alpha好不容易在她手上积累了快感，Lena就停下了动作撤回了手。Kara发出了小声的哀嚎，紧接见她抬起身，用湿漉漉的下身在自己腹肌上磨蹭。  
如果不是溢出的蜜液在自己的小腹上留下斑斑点点的水迹，Kara觉得自己才是陷入发情期的那一个。各种意义上来说，Lena确实在享受，享受折磨自己的乐趣。  
“Please…"  
Kara并不在乎什么Alpha骄傲的自尊，更何况是在爱人面前，于是她顺着对方的意思，毫不犹豫地低头请求。  
热潮早就在周身凶猛侵袭，得到了自己想要的回应，Lena也不再折磨她与自己，满意地在Alpha唇上留下一吻，两手撑在她的胸口上，借力抬起下身，调整好了位置。胀痛的腺体终于再次被紧致的内壁包裹，Alpha长长地叹息出声，从眼角滑落下了几滴生理性泪水。  
可Omega还是保持着不紧不慢的节奏，她小弧度地挺身，又缓缓地坐下，被顶到敏感点时，她颤颤巍巍再次放慢了速度。Kara紧紧咬着牙关，火苗在她身体各处点燃，她却得不到一个痛快。她像是得到了一颗香甜的糖果，却被禁止将它放入口中。随着Omega最后一次起身坐下，她在自己身上颤抖着身体登顶，热液争先恐后地涌出，打湿了Kara的腿根。  
腰肢忽然被不小的力度所禁锢，Lena心里一惊，抬头便看到氪星人深蓝的眸子逐渐暗沉下去，被欲望布满的眼睛里再留不住其他，Alpha抓着她汗涔涔的腰，下身用力往上一顶。  
刚高潮过的内壁极其敏感，突然快速而大力的抽送，将Omega尖叫着送上了二次高潮。

清晨的阳光明媚，透过窗帘的缝隙洒在熟睡的人的脸上，Lena抬手遮住了刺眼的光亮，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。  
"早上好！"  
突如其来的问候吓了床上的人一跳，Lena皱了皱眉，看到了站在床边笑容满面的氪星人。她抵着床面撑起酸痛的身子，想起昨晚困极了的自己被疯狂的Alpha压在身下进行最后一轮冲刺，直到最后大脑一片混沌，也许她有那么一会失去了意识。  
氪星人的体力根本耗不尽的是不是？  
“我买了早餐与咖啡，不知道你想吃什么，我去米兰的帕夫买了卡布奇诺，还有巴黎……”Lena抬眼去看她，除了紧皱起的眉头，脸上没有其他表情，Alpha碎碎叨叨的声音戛然而止。  
“Lena？”  
Lena掀开被子颤颤悠悠地从床上起身，氪星人想去扶她，却被冷冷的一眼堵了回去。  
“需要我赶你吗？”  
Kara瞬间感觉像被一桶冰水泼下，透彻心扉的冰凉，愣在了原地。  
“你违反了游戏规则，还要我提醒吗？”  
“我……我以为那是……”  
氪星人急得要解释，Lena却眼神冷漠，打断了她的话：“玩笑？你知道我不开玩笑。”  
Kara自知理亏，缩了缩脖子，慌慌张张地想伸手想去碰她，被她甩手躲开。“对不起，我错了……”话中沾染了委屈的滋味。  
Lena步子不稳地走到床边，背对她披上外套：“不用抱歉，感谢你昨天的帮助。但我今天还有很多工作……”  
氪星人身体僵硬，她握紧了拳头，指甲刺入了掌心，不敢相信自己所听到的。  
“现在麻烦你尽快离开。”Lena终于转过身，双手抱在胸前，没有一点与她商量的意思。  
“Lena…”Kara紧紧拽着自己早上专程回去取来的手表，鼻腔瞬间充斥的酸胀感刺激着她，泛红的眼眶也开始湿润。Lena不再说话，只淡漠地看她，眼里没有一丝温度。  
氪星人咬着唇，强忍住自己想哭出来的冲动，扭扭捏捏地将手表递了过去，却又担心对方不会搭理自己，犹豫要不要直接放在床头，但Lena愣了几秒钟，伸手接了过去。  
“如果你需要我，只需要摁一下……”  
Lena点了点头，往门外瞥了一眼，不能再明显的逐客令。  
不用她再多说一句，眨眼的时间，Supergirl就从她家里光速消失了，只是空气中残留着超级英雄身上和煦温暖的气息，迟迟不肯散去。


	9. Chapter 9

“Supergirl！”  
Supergirl刚刚将一个流窜的已久的外星逃犯抓回了DEO，Alex在身后叫住了她。Kara回头，看到了Alex略微纠结的表情。  
“我知道你最近很累，但有点东西想让你看一下。”Alex与她并肩，将一叠资料交到她手上，明显不希望被人发现，刻意压低了声音，“最近频发的外星人遇袭事件，大多都集中在具有第二性别的外星种族上，失踪的17名人员之中，有13名是体质异于人类的Alpha，还有3名Omega昨日突然出现在家中，均对于失踪期间的遭遇闭口不提。昨天DEO查到了最早的一起失踪人口报案的记录，与之后的连续失踪案件不同，是一名人类……”  
特工停顿了一下，努力掩饰住自己嫌弃的神情：“声称自己来自织女星系，特工们追查到了他的现住址，发现他家地窖里囚禁了一个患病的塔马兰星人。”  
“恶，什么变态才会做这种事。”Kara脸上露出了与姐姐一样嫌弃的表情。  
“总而言之，第一起案件发生在29号……凯尔-安德森药业与L-Corp宣布合作的前一天。”  
Kara忽地停下了脚步，现在她知道Alex脸上的纠结是怎么一回事了。自从被Lena赶出来之后，她就努力使自己潜心于打击犯罪之中，只要空闲下来，脑海中就会浮现对方那双墨绿色眸子里深藏的冷漠。她从来没有责怪过Lena这么对待自己，只是……太难过了。  
她明白Alex的意思，实际上她很感谢自己的姐姐对Lena的信任。如果事情直接交给DEO处理，L-Corp免不了又要经受一番调查，Lena每天要应付公司的那么多状况已经够疲倦了。她昨晚巡逻城市后又习惯性地在CEO家楼顶对面坐了一会，Lena神情疲惫，单手撑着下巴盯着电脑屏幕，Kara突然发现Omega这段时间来消瘦很多，也憔悴了很多。她把责任全部推到了自己身上，痛恨自己长时间以来对爱人的欺骗，痛恨自我说服帮忙为借口的失控，更痛恨当时自己极不负责任的逃避。  
她的姐姐略带顾虑地看她，Alex可能这辈子都忘不了上天入地的超级英雄，连制服都没来得及换下，窝在家里哭成泪人的情景。当她推开Kara房门的时候，氪星人正在床边缩成一团，肩膀一抽一抽的，吓得她还以为有什么厉害的外星人给Supergirl来了一发心灵控制，结果一股浓浓的Omega信息素的味道扑鼻而来……  
“如果你不想……”  
“我会找时间去问清楚的。”Kara快速地给出了回复，她抿了抿嘴唇，躲开了Alex担忧的目光。  
“Kara，你该跟她谈谈。Luthor一直伪装成Alpha肯定有她的原因，天，我真不想说出这话，但是你既然标记了她……被标记的Omega会出现很多生理性的变化，你有那个责任。”不知道Liza知道这件事会怎么骂她们，Alex知道她妹妹如果不能把这事解决了，那后果绝不仅仅是挨骂一顿那么简单。  
“可是她完全不想理我。”氪星人觉得自己又要自闭了。  
“她就在那。”  
Kara发现她的姐姐看向了自己手里的档案，然后瞬间领会了对方的意思，脸上绽放开了一个大大的笑容：“谢谢你，Alex！”  
Alex只能在心里叹了口气，祈祷自己的选择是对的。

“Lee…Ms. Cale!”  
降落在CEO办公室阳台上，看到沙发上坐着那位不怀好意的女商人时，Kara的心里闪过一丝想把对方从楼顶扔下去的邪恶念头。随后看到了摆在两个人面前的午餐时，Kara承认自己那么一瞬间失去了表情管理的能力。  
“Supergirl！”CEO的声音在耳边响起，Kara抬头，看到了Lena皱着眉冲她轻轻地摇头。Supergirl意识到自己的失态，面部肌肉抽搐了一会，换上了一个极不自然的假笑。  
Veronica并不在意她的神情变化，眼神里透着轻藐:“你们超级英雄都那么喜欢不打招呼就来打扰别人的工作吗？”  
如果说面对Kara Danvers时对方的态度是挑衅，那么此刻Supergirl感觉到的绝对只剩下敌意了。  
“我也认识一个满口爱与和平的超级英雄，不过是对理想世界寄于幻想罢了，人类社会复杂得多，根本不适合这些东西。”  
Supergirl攥了攥拳头，质疑的话她听过太多了，只是她不自主看向了Lena，希望探求对方真实的想法。Lena正好抬起头，与Supergirl的视线相遇，一时间也道不明他们超级英雄眼中透着求助还是一些其他的情感，直觉不喜欢看到Supergirl被人这样嘲弄，于是轻叹了一声，随即换上了得体又大方的笑容:"Ms. Cale，我们下午会议再见。"  
Veronica回头，同样笑得虚伪:“看起来我们L-Corp的总裁与超级英雄应该有很重要的事要商量，我就不打扰了。”她站起身离开，临近门口时回过了头，Supergirl清清楚楚地看到了对方投来的不屑。  
“你应该离她远一点。”Kara嘴里嘟囔着，略带几分抱怨的意味。  
Lena没有接话，越过她坐回了电脑前：“发生什么事了？”  
“最近频发的外星居民失踪案件，我想听听你的想法。”Kara深吸了口气，努力让自己声音听起来正常一些。  
“听说了，据说失踪的都是体质强健的Alpha，其中四位曾经自愿参加过L-Corp的基因实验，但是都失败了。”Lena给她调出了当初申请实验的报名表，指尖轻轻敲击着桌面。  
这倒是新的线索，Kara仔细审视人员的表单，突然停在了其中一人的身上，目光瞬间变得犀利。Lena注意到了她的异样，顺着她的视线看了过去，霎时脸色也阴沉了下来。照片上的脸，CEO相信自己这辈子都不会忘记——作为亲手给对方的生命划上了句号的人.  
Kara狠狠地攥紧了拳头，那天对付那些恐怖分子的时候她心里就隐隐感觉到不对劲，事情太过顺利，几个自不量力的杂兵拿着两把外星武器简简单单就被DEO擒获，但如果他们一开始的目的就不是晚会，而是Lena……那一切就都说得通了，有人要陷害L-Corp，失踪的Alpha自然把所有的线索都指向Lena。  
而她竟然没有早点发现这件事。  
Lena抿着唇，一言不发，Kara注意到她的肩膀微微颤抖，氪星人伸手搭在了上面。CEO没有反应。  
“Lena…”  
“DEO有什么线索？”Lena努力把自己从愤怒的边缘拉回，声音低沉却平稳。  
Kara把不知道什么时候被自己揉皱的资料递了过去:“第一宗失踪事件发生在……”  
“29号。”Lena快速翻阅了档案，接过了她的话,“宣布合作的前一天。”  
Kara的目光一直跟随在CEO身上，妄图从对方脸上读出些什么，平心而论，她并不喜欢Lena这副隐忍的模样，她更怀念当初对方缩在自己怀中，即使流着眼泪，也比现在这样故作镇定的强。  
“对不起。”先于思考的速度，Kara率先把道歉说出了口。她忍不住去责怪如果当初可以早点意识到这些，早一点找到Lena。  
CEO沉默了一会，没弄明白氪星人的道歉出于什么:“你也帮了我很多忙，没必要道歉。”见她一副比自己更想哭出来的模样，又叹了口气，“为什么？”  
Kara睁大了眼睛，疑惑地看她。  
“你大可以要求我的原谅……被标记的Omega，无法拒绝标记者的强制要求。”  
“我不会！”氪星人的反应激烈，Lena的想法深深刺痛了她，比对方一直以来的冷漠更加刺痛了她,“我绝不会！你是Lena Luthor，只是Lena，不是什么被标记的Omega！”  
换来了对方这么大的情绪波动，Lena愣神，一时间也不知道作何反应。Kara一只手抓她的座椅扶手上，直接扯下了一段，然后回过神自己的失态，立即缩回了手。Lena张了嘴，花费了好几秒钟，才重新开了口:“Supergirl，我一会还有会。”  
“我知道了。”Kara垂下头，又只在眨眼间，从她眼前消失了。

CEO狼狈地趴在女士卫生间的马桶上，她刚刚经历了一次剧烈的呕吐，双手脱力地撑在马桶边缘，感觉自己要把五脏六腑都吐出来似的。这段时间来，不知道是过度劳累还是一些其他原因，Lena感觉自己的身体状况在极速下滑，一开始还可以归罪于身体对于被标记的不适应，那现在呢？  
特别是近一周来，早上起床时的症状格外明显，她常常需要在浴室里呆上很长一段时间才能将自己收拾整齐。就连大脑开始变得迟钝，她很难再在一件事上过多的集中精力，时间长了脑袋就是一阵头晕目眩。电话那头的私人医生建议她尽早去检查一下身体，可是这段时间太忙也就忘记了这回事。  
也许她是应该好好休息一段时间了。  
Jess在门外焦急地等候着CEO的指示，他们的老板刚刚在会议现场突然脸色苍白，一手捂住嘴竭力地在忍耐着什么，一直好不容易捱到会议结束，才飞似的冲进了休息室。这已经不是第一次发生了，往前也有过那么一两次，或许更多，但CEO总是能把自己糟糕的状态隐藏得很好，唯独这一次似乎格外严重，所幸的是高层的会议已经结束，剩下的也就需要老板发号施令而已了。  
Lena摇摇晃晃地拉开门走了出来，她的嘴唇惨白，摆手拒绝了下属的搀扶。  
私人医生坐在沙发上，短短不到一个月的时间，她们已经这么并排坐着讨论第二次了。CEO靠着椅背，没多少心思再去就自己的情况进行猜测了，她深吸了口气：“直说吧。”  
医生的神情纠结，把血液检测报告挪过了她这一边：“血液的检测不能完全排除其他的情况，我建议你继续做一些其他检查，但是L-Corp的实验室并没有配备有这些……”  
“医生。”CEO十分不满对方的遮遮掩掩，“直说。”  
“血HCG 77600mlU/ml，如果能够排除掉一些恶性疾病，只能说明……”  
接到CEO的短信时，Alex不得不承认自己有些慌神，尤其是对方强调了不要告诉她的妹妹。Lena是接近深夜才踏入DEO的，平静的夜晚，除去值班的特工们，平时拥挤的总部此刻变得宽阔不少。Alex一眼就看到了那位无论何时都光鲜亮丽的Luthor，她抬手打了个招呼，Lena便向她走了过来。  
“怎么了？”  
Lena有些紧张，显得并不那么自在，Alex想大概是由于两个人几乎没有这样单独相处过的缘故。  
“我需要DEO的一些设备。”  
“当然，你需要什么？“当然，你需要什么？”如果Kara知道她与Lena私底下见了面会怎么想，鉴于氪星人最近一副失恋的抓狂模样，也许CEO的“不要告诉Kara”的想法是对的。  
Lena闪烁其词，深深吸了口气：“我想做个超声检查。”  
对方奇怪的请求给特工带来满腹疑惑，她抬头打量了CEO一下，Lena微微垂着眼，没有任何开玩笑的意思，于是答应了，把人领进了检查室。  
当在超声图像上清清楚楚的看到一个具有清晰结构的胚芽与其心脏区彩色血流时，Alex震惊得手里的探头啪叽地掉在了地上。  
Lena紧咬牙关，努力地深呼吸使自己的身体停止颤抖。  
她们都知道这意味着什么。  
Lena，怀孕了。


	10. Chapter 10

黑沉沉的夜，像要把一切秘密遮掩，Alex刚驱车将CEO送回了家，两人一路无言，对方下车前她犹豫了一下，最终还是没把话说出口。Lena仿佛觉察到了她的意图。  
“她有权利……。”  
余下的话便不需多言了。  
Alex站在氪星人房门外，心里纠结要不要破坏这难得安静的夜晚，还没等她拿出钥匙，门却自己打开了。氪星人踩着一双小熊拖鞋，怀抱着自己被蹂躏得脏兮兮的小狗玩偶，显然在家里已经窝了不久时间了。她挠了挠头发，虽然早就知道门外的人是Alex，可是对方在没有紧急事件发生日子里，深夜在出现在她家门口也实属少见。  
特工打量了一下被她称为Krypto的玩偶，一大一小的神情倒是挺像，她实在没法把眼前令人操心的妹妹与“你要当妈妈了”这种话联系起来。氪星puppy倒没点自觉，依然一脸迷茫地看她。  
“发生什么事了吗？”  
Alex自顾自走进了客厅，拧开了威士忌给自己倒了一杯，直到喝下了第二杯，才好不容易把自己从一晚上的震惊中拯救回来。  
“跟Maggie吵架了？”Kara重新缩回沙发里，Alex看起来心情不太好，她想起这段时间一直都在为自己的事情烦恼，好像很久都没有关心过自家姐姐了，于是又从沙发上翻身起来凑了过去。  
嗅到Kara身上令人迷惑的甜味，Alex揉了揉更加胀痛的额头：“没有。”  
氪星人眨巴着眼睛坐在吧台对面，把Krypto垫在身前。  
“Kara…”  
“嗯？”  
“你……跟Lena，有没有忘记过什么事情？”  
氪星人两眼滴溜溜地转来转去，大脑飞速运转了许久，愣是没听懂她这么问的意思。  
特工又沉默了好一会，氪星人开始在心里打鼓，她昨天是去见了Lena，可是憋憋屈屈地又被赶出来了。能忘记什么？DEO的档案？她明明都给放回去了，还能是什么？  
“你还记得离开家之前妈妈说过什么吗？”  
对方的拐弯抹角让Kara实在很难抓住重点，她满眼疑惑，摇了摇头。  
“安全措施！她强调过无数遍，安全措施！”Alex索性破罐子破摔，冲她低吼出声。  
Kara呆愣片刻，只花了不到一秒就理解了姐姐的意思，她猛地站起身撞碎了大理石制吧台的一角，顺带扯掉了Krypto的一只耳朵，张了张口，结结巴巴半天说不完一句话，:“等……等等？什么……什么意思？”  
“Lena怀孕了！”  
爆炸性的信息似乎毁掉了氪星人的语言中枢，她断断续续地发出了几个没有意义的音节，转身连制服都没换就冲出去，整整十分钟过后，才重新踏着夜色出现在窗边，发丝还残留几缕摇摇晃晃的冰碴——她飞到了地球之外企图冷静自己。  
但显然没成功。  
“Lee……Lena知道吗？不对，Lena怎么想？她……她怎么……我……我要去看她！”  
“Kara！”Alex急急忙忙叫住了刚落脚又打算回头往黑夜里冲的氪星人，“你回来！”  
Kara扭扭捏捏飞回了她姐姐身前，嘴里碎碎念。“说得对，Lena需要休息，现在不能打扰她。”可她仍渴望见到Omega，比任何时候都渴望，她在Alex眼前来回地踱步，急躁地撞翻了吧台的椅子，她们平时娱乐的小角落看起来是彻底毁了。  
“Kara，你怎么想？”Alex并不意外Kara的第一反应是在乎Omega的想法。借口Alpha的本能作祟，多数人知晓自己伴侣怀孕后首要表现出的就是骄傲，仿佛这是一件多么光荣的事，但她妹妹不一样，从来都不一样，她不是什么Alpha，Beta或者Omega，只是一个独立的个体，单单纯纯的只是一个人。  
“我……”Kara停下不安的步伐，眼神失了焦点。兴奋？她不得不承认自己是兴奋的，但是更多的还是对于另一个人的担忧。还有恐慌，她与Lena现在的关系已经够糟糕了，怀孕这件事只会更雪上加霜吧。但是……她隐隐约约回想起了自己14岁的那年第一次抱着刚出生的Kal，那时的Superman只是一个咿咿呀呀的小婴儿，他冲着自己咯咯地笑，两只小手在半空中挥舞，Kara记得那种感觉，新生命延续带来的感动充斥着身体的每一个角落。  
Eliza，Alex，J'on，还有其他的人，他们都很好，Kara深知自己降落在地球遇到最幸运的事就是他们，家人们。可是对于同类的渴望是印在身体本能里，流淌在血液之中的，多少个晚上她悬在纳欣诺城的高空俯视全城，心里总有一处空落落的地方。她知道自己该满足，可总会想起宇宙中的那一头，早已化作星辰的氪星。  
带着自己基因的孩子……甚至还没成型的孩子仿佛给她搭建了一座桥，让她还能伸手触碰到已经回不去的故乡。  
“我不知道。”她如实回答。  
Alex拉着她坐在了沙发上：“我是说，你对Lena。”  
“我们是……”  
“不要用好朋友这种词来敷衍我，天，她怀孕了，怀着你的孩子。”  
氪星人垂下头，睫毛扑闪，用“最好的朋友”来定义她与Omega的关系已经成了一种推脱的习惯，Alex说得对，她从来没有去重视过自己在这层朋友关系之外的另一种感情。当Lena轻念出自己名字的时候，她心底从未被人知晓的空虚瞬间消散了，现在她清楚那是什么样的一种感觉了。  
“我爱她，Alex，我从来没有考虑过这些，但是……我爱她……”  
天啊！她终于说出来了！如果不是时机不对，Alex真想高声庆祝一下，两年了，她熬了整整两年，终于等到迟钝的氪星人看清自己内心，承认自己感情的一天了。  
特工不再逼她，伸手搂住自己的妹妹，Kara把头靠了上去。  
初亮的纳欣诺城一片宁静。

Lena从未想过自己的人生会经历这样的事，即使是生存在如此臭名昭著的家庭，面对如此糟糕的情感环境，她也努力地使自己成长起来。会躲在Lex怀抱里哭泣的小女孩早就不见了，无论是过去还是现在，她都是一个合格的无可挑剔的Luthor，近乎完美。  
所以当怀孕两个字被带入她的生命中时，几乎摧毁掉了她辛辛苦苦建立起来的Alpha独立人格，Lena突然意识到，，她只是一个Omega，一个躲不过终有一天会被Alpha标记，要用自己的身体养育另一个生命的，该死的Omega，即使是Luthor也逃不脱的命运。  
孕期带来的身体负担本来就重，眼下不仅要去应付两个商业集团合作后带来的各种问题，还要花费大量的精力去调查阴谋的幕后黑手，老实说，即使是向来对所有逆境处理都游刃有余的Lena Luthor，也终于被压得濒临垮溃。更何况，那个标记了自己，并且强行在她身体里留下了外来的基因，碾碎了她精心维护的人格自尊，征用了她子宫的人，还是她唯一的好朋友Kara Danvers，又或者是，高高在上的人间之神。  
只有在辗转难眠的深夜，Lena才能有精力去仔细地去考虑这些，良好的Luthor基因总是本能地给事情的轻重缓急排顺序，无论从哪个方面来说，她就不该把本就贫瘠的精力分散在解决不了的问题上，可是Kara…  
十几分钟前才因为孕吐反应被折磨得体力透支的CEO侧躺在床上，任由黑暗包裹着虚弱的身体，缓缓吐出一口气，把脸侧进柔软的枕头里，头疼欲裂。  
掌心被握紧拳头的指甲嗑出白印，Lena感觉得到自己的大脑被前所未有愤怒所攻陷，她愤怒于自己的柔软，Luthor家的人都是蝎子，当受到伤害就应该狠狠反击，哪怕是最亲近的人，从来都不该心软。Kara Danvers是个背叛者，更是一个加害者，虚伪的温暖笑容和友情假象迷惑了她，Lex不止一次证明了他的判断是正确的，而正是自己放任了那个人的亲近，给了她机会来靠近，伤害自己。  
受到药物影响骑在Kara身上毫无尊严求欢的是自己，用极尽娇媚的呻吟央求她不要停歇一直索取的也是自己，甚至在刹那间的清醒时分看见了熟悉的金发和蓝眼睛后，竟荒唐地产生了欣喜之情的也是自己，她对Kara Danvers的情感一直都是这么毫无底线和原则。与其说是痛恨Kara的背叛和伤害，不如说是对自己的失望与真相所带来的屈辱，她天真地以为自己贪图了一只温顺兔子的温暖，却原来自己才是愚昧无知的羔羊。  
氪星的天神是个冷酷的谎言家，而早就看透一切的兄长与母亲，一早就在谎言的边缘看她深陷其中，毫不留情地嘲笑羔羊的自我献祭。但是……  
“Kara Danvers…”Lena颤巍巍从滞闷的胸腔中吐落出这个名字。Kara Danvers是她仅有的太阳，明媚温暖，能够撕碎无边黑暗的太阳，Kara这些天小心翼翼的眼神，和她温暖熟悉的气息，依旧像她的光，从每一处隐藏的缝隙入侵。她提醒自己这很大的程度上应该归结于Omega被标记后对于标记者顺从的基因本能，但是还有一些事情她不能确定……  
愤怒会对人产生奇怪的影响，她不止一次地害怕自己因此被蒙蔽了头脑，她害怕自己会重走Lex的路，害怕自己可能会成为的那个人，Kara是，或说曾经是紧握着她的手，防止她坠入深渊的那一个。  
她忍不住想起当Kara在耳边说出自己名字的时候，这让她有一种错觉，错觉对方那瞬间的柔软，错觉人间之神将最核心的秘密吐露，把掌握神明的钥匙交付给了自己。  
又是一夜的辗转反侧，被各种想法紧紧缠绕的CEO直到天微亮才迷迷糊糊睡了过去，梦中她被熟悉且温和的气息包裹，不安跳动的心终于片刻安宁。  
“Ms. Luthor，您有一名访客在阳台等候。”Lena不知道自己睡了多久，可能也不是很长，被自己刚启用的人工智能叫醒时，太阳还斜在天边，光芒四射却不刺眼。Lena捂着脑袋坐起身，看到了房门外冲着人工智能龇牙咧嘴的Supergirl。  
“Kara？”  
Kara还在因为人工智障把Lena吵醒，冲着漏斗状的装置表示威胁，听到CEO的叫唤，打开窗哧溜地窜进客厅，回头又冲着声音源头狠狠地做了一个抹脖子的动作。  
“检测到非法入侵者，正在启动保护装置。”人工智能并不能理解来自超级英雄怪异的举动，只当作是一种入侵行为。  
CEO随意披上外套，从房间里走了出来，她的眉头紧蹙：“Supergirl，你这是擅闯民宅。”Kara缩了缩脖子，小声地“哦”了一声，光速从客厅里消失，紧接着Lena听到了一阵敲门声。CEO完全不想理会氪星人幼稚的行为，但还是叹着气慢悠悠地过去开了门。  
Kara已经换上了墨绿色的连衣裙，拎着一个食品袋站在门口，大门打开的瞬间笑得灿烂，一如从前。Lena却没有让她进门的打算。  
“你来这里干什么？”CEO明知故问，刻意使自己的声音听上去更冷漠一些，满面春光的氪星人是她目前最不想见到的那一个。Kara毫无疑问知道怀孕的事了，可她并不想与对方讨论这个。  
Kara老老实实地站在门外，她知道Lena并不想见到自己，起初心里还有些惊慌，但看到爱人的瞬间，泉涌的满足感蔓延至着全身，也坚定了不愿意再逃避的决心。她把手里的袋子递了出去。  
Lena没有接过的意思，却也没有要把她赶出去的下一步动作。  
“我知道，我知道你不想见到我。”氪星人深呼一口气，“但是你得吃点东西。”  
CEO瞥见她手上的东西，还没来得及说话，突然感觉胃里的酸水毫无征兆地上涌，她干呕了一声，捂住了嘴巴转身跌跌撞撞冲进了浴室。  
“Lena！”Kara担心的叫唤响起，也顾不上其他，跟着Omega就进了屋。  
“出去！”Lena跪坐在地上一手撑在马桶边缘，胸口自下而上延伸出了烧灼感，空荡荡的胃根本吐不出什么东西，只是一股股地不停翻滚。她听到身后Alpha靠近的声音，并不想让对方见到自己这副狼狈的模样，强咽下口腔里充斥的辛辣感，吼道。  
Kara刚踏入浴室的步子又缩了回去，她比任何人都深知Lena的要强，此时的安慰带来的只有伤害，只能不甘地跺了跺脚，为自己的无力感到愤怒。她听到Omega难受的声音，抓紧了拳头却又不能做些什么。大约过了几分钟，Kara觉得大概有一个世纪那么长，浴室的门终于被推开，Lena已经将自己整理干净，只在胸口上残留了一些水渍。  
她脸色苍白，一言不发地盯着忐忑的氪星人。  
Kara克制住自己想把对方拥入怀中的冲动，Omega虚弱的模样刺得她心疼，但Lena只是抿了抿唇，接过了被她几乎捏碎的食品袋。  
“你买了什么？”  
来自CEO的问话把氪星人从极度的自我纠结中拉扯出来:“我去了香榭丽舍，买了塞雷特街咖啡馆的泡芙，本来想买咖啡，但是不知道怀孕……”没说出口的话被Kara硬生生咽了回去，她知道自己提到了不该提的关键词，一脸懊悔地狠狠吞了口水。  
Lena却仿佛没听到似的，将小点心拿了出来摆上了茶几。  
“你就打算在那傻站着？”  
Kara几乎是跑过来的，她坐在了Lena身边，自觉地保持了一定的距离。刚起床的Omega还没来得及使用掩盖信息素的香水，她嗅着对方身上好闻的味道，视线有些控制不住黏在了Lena身上。  
Lena刚咽下一小口泡芙，见她的目光逐渐停留在了自己的小腹上，稍稍皱了眉:“Kara.”  
“对不起！对不起！”氪星人如梦初醒，连声道歉。  
“我现在不想谈论这个。”CEO小抿了一口水说道。  
“我知道！我知道！”Kara摆着手答应，感觉自己除了不停地重复几个单字，无法组织更复杂语言了。Lena还能这么平静地跟自己面对面坐着，她已经在心里感谢了无数次Rao。  
“我下午有些事情要处理。”见氪星人支支吾吾答应，还偷偷抬眼观察自己，却不说话，Lena再次开口。  
“我马上离开……”  
“Kara，”凌晨时分出现过的杂乱思绪再次掠过脑海，Lena第一反应抓住了Alpha的手。也许是Omega本能的依恋，长时间过于紧绷的神经需要舒缓，即使她把一切都推在生理激素的作用上，却不能否认Kara的气息让她莫名的安心，“留下来吧。”  
即使这么做只是在加速失去她所剩无几的安全感。  
Kara对于她突如其来的接触欣喜万分，就差飞离地球表面去庆祝一下了。她挨着Omega坐下，Lena顺着她的动作靠进了她怀中。氪星人全身僵硬，连呼吸都干脆停止了，手悬着好久，终于小心翼翼地踏在了Omega的肩膀上。  
她没能看到CEO逐渐阴郁的表情。


	11. Chapter 11

罩在头上的黑袋子被掀开，男人愤怒的叫骂声在见到眼前女人的一刻戛然而止，随后脸上闪过一丝恐慌，又很快被克制了下去。

Lena Luthor，生活在纳欣诺城就不可能不认识的女人。眼下，这位优雅的女士抱着手站在他面前，笑着看他，眼底却没有一丝笑意。

“Ms. Luthor，”男人自觉自己也是见过大场面的人，很快平复了自己的情绪，“您这种上流社会的名人，不知道找我们这种底层小喽啰有什么事？”

“嘲讽的话说太多就没意思了。”黑发女人完全不为他所动，低头手指在自己的电脑上滑动，调出了他的资料，“William Day，绰号Spartoi。作为掌握一手地下交易市场的人，你藏得很深啊。”

男人故作无辜:“我听不懂您的意思。”直到看到自己的所有信息都被公开在了屏幕上，脸色才逐渐阴沉下去，“Ms. Luthor，我们好像没有什么过节吧？”

“我要知道近两个月内你手上违禁药物的交易信息。”

“我可没有经手过什么违禁药物……”

“省省吧，”Lena打断了对方的狡辩，又在屏幕上划了一下，出现了一则新闻报道，“你在家中地窖非法囚禁外星人的事已经被FBI公开了，如果我没猜错，你一直在取用塔马兰星人的血液制药。Spartoi，你给自己取的绰号，在希腊神话中，卡德摩斯将龙牙播种后创造出的新种族，而你，你也自诩是来自于织女星系的新型人种，实际上只是使用了外星人血液的普通人类罢了。”

所有的伪装都被戳破，男人终于露出了慌张的神情，他强迫自己冷静下来去跟眼前盛气逼人的女人对峙:“你有什么目的？”

“违禁药品的交易记录，特别是一代抑制剂，我知道你不信任他人，大多数的药品流向都是你亲自把控的。”

“Ms. Luthor，您也是个商人，该知道在交易市场中，顾客的隐私有多重要。”

女人也不愿意再与他周旋，她冷笑了一声:“我是个Luthor，你应该知道，Luthor家的人为达到目的，不在乎用什么手段。本来好好合作，我得到我想要的，你可以继续在外面发你的财。”随后提起了一个圆柱形的容器，里面还有一团黑糊糊的粘稠物，顺着容器壁向上爬，CEO打开了盖子，小型生物迅速爬上了男人的手臂，紧紧裹在了上面，“这是小求真者（TruthSeeker)，从现在开始，只有真话。”

被绑在椅子上的男人努力甩动手臂想把恶心的外星生物甩落，徒劳。

“姓名。”

“William Day.”控制不住脱口而出的答案让男人十分慌张，瞪大了眼睛看着居高临下的CEO。

“聊聊那个可怜的外星人吧。”

“他说自己是被派来追踪逃跑的塔马兰公主的，但是遇到了事故受了重伤。我发现了他，塔马兰星人的皮肤可以吸收太阳的能量转化成超能力，于是我把他囚禁在地窖里虚弱了他，利用他的血液制造了我是外星人的假象。”

CEO对于他吐露的信息其实并不是非常感兴趣，但是至少说明了小求真者是有效的:“一代抑制剂的顾客名单。”

男人的表情痛苦，极力地想摆脱外星生物的操控，嘴里却给出了答复:“自从有了新型的催情剂，一代产品已经很少有人使用了。这两个月只有两笔交易，其中一个用的是假名，我留了个心眼，没有亲自去交货，而是在暗中观察……”

“然后呢？”

“然后他们发现了我，”男人全身发抖，咬着牙，还在自己徒然的挣扎，“求你了，他们会杀了我的。”

CEO冷眼看着他白费力气的反抗，对于男人的恳求不屑一顾:“继续。”

“我认出了其中一个人，OtisGraves！”

女人的瞳孔瞬间放大，对方口中的人她当然认识，再熟悉不过了，Otis Graves，而Otis 从不会单独行动，他听从于自己的姐姐。

Mercy Graves.

Lex曾经的安全主管，后来因为两人理念分歧离开了Lex Corp。Mercy陪伴过她很长一段时间，曾作为姐姐给她解决过许多生活问题，教她如何举止得体穿着大方，如何用最强有力的手段达到目的。最重要的，Mercy也是极少数知道她的Omega身份的人之一。

“求你了。你要知道的我都说了，放了我吧。”CEO的表情没有太多变化，男人却感到了对方努力克制的愤怒越发犀利，极大的压迫感让他手心湿润。

女人再次冷笑，没有理会来自男性Alpha的哀求:“Hope，试试Cale带来的新技术吧。”

人工智能冷冰冰的声音在空荡的实验室里响起，男人惊恐地看着几支机械臂向自己靠近，他竭力地试图想挣脱。

“你答应过的会放了我的！”

女人已经走出了实验室，听到他的怒吼停下了步伐，回头一眼，一抹嘲笑就已经勾上了嘴角:“但我没答应过让你完好无损地离开。”

早上踏入Catco时Kara的心情格外好，甚至对自己厌烦的某位同事都报以了微笑。但她的好心情没能保持到走入上司的办公室，同事们三两成团对办公室里的不速之客议论纷纷，Kara看到一个熟悉且令人讨厌的身影背对他们审视着屏幕上的新闻，早上中心街区又发生了一起盗窃窜逃的案件，毫无疑问，Supergirl完美地解决了所有的事情。

Kara恼怒于自己被毁掉的好心情，但是还是忍住内心的不悦，分开人群走了进去：“Ms. Cale，有什么能帮助你的吗？您可能走错楼层了。”

Veronica听到她的问话，回过头，脸上挂着令人生厌的微笑：“Ms. Danvers，很高兴我们又见面了。”她停了一会，一抹狡黠爬上眉梢，“对，忘了跟你们说，我从Lena Luthor的手中收购了Catco大部分的股权，现在我是你们的新上司了。帮我把各部门经理都召集一下，我有个简短的会议要开。”

如晴天霹雳，Kara不可置信地瞪大眼睛看她，不知不觉指甲陷入了掌心，她侧了身掩饰自己压抑的情绪，没有下一步动作

“哦，对，KaraDanvers，不用担心，我非常欣赏你在这一行的杰出成绩，而且我答应过Lena，保留你在Catco的一切职务与权利。看样子她可不想因此失去你这么好的朋友啊。”Veronica特意延长了尾音，Kara不是傻子，她听得出隐藏在笑容背后的嘲弄。

Kara知道她的新上司别有所图，还故意在自己面前提到了Lena，很明显就是为了激怒自己。于是不怒反笑，一开始进入Catco时被Cat Grant训练出来的好脾气早被小记者发挥得淋漓尽致，她点了点头，退后几步，真的开始为对方发布通知，转身的瞬间瞥见了女人脸上未能如愿闪现的愤懑。

Veronica坐在长桌居中的位置，扫视了全场就坐的员工，最后把目光转向了赫赫有名的小记者身上。Kara余光瞧见她玩味的笑容，在心里暗暗翻了个白眼，不知道自己到底哪里惹到这尊大神了。虽然自己也看不上她没错，但对方一开始的敌意总有些来得莫名其妙，总不能是因为Lena……想到Omega，氪星人不自主地嘴角上扬，她仍清楚地记得昨天Lena蜷在她怀中睡得迷迷糊糊，手指还轻轻地勾在自己裙角的可爱模样。

"我看了一下Catco现今为止对Supergirl的报道，清一色的夸赞。" Veronica开口便提到了Supergirl，Kara猛地从记忆中回过神，她大概猜到对方要说什么了。

" Supergirl是纳欣诺城的英雄。"James率先接过了话，他瞟过一眼Kara，发现记者并没有太大的反应。

"而我相信凡事均有两面性，我不知道Cat Grant或者Lena Luthor对你们有什么要求，现在在我这里，我希望能看到更客观的分析与文章。你们不了解我，我也不怕挑明来说，就我个人而言，我不相信这些满口爱与和平的超级英雄们，我们作为引领社会风向的媒体人，不能被表象蒙蔽，单纯地相信他们所构造出的美好世界，而让普通民众放松对这些危险人物的警惕。"

记者偏过头用手遮住了抽动的嘴角，佯装出听得仔细的样子，她注意到对方讲话时总是时不时地瞟过自己。

“从表面上说，光这个月，Supergirl拯救世界就毁掉了一栋高层建筑，两台能源发动机，还有让一个年过八旬的老科学家受伤……”

“Dr. Kaczynski可不是什么普通的老科学家，他一手策划了那次爆炸事件。”Kara忍不住为自己辩解，一开口便后悔了，她似乎透露出了一些没有公开的信息。但Veronica说的都是事实，她最近的的确确把情绪带到了任务之中，行事处理都比平时粗暴了不少。

“哦？”Veronica果然被她的话吸引，投来了质疑，“我记得FBI只说了Kaczynski参与了爆炸事件，Kara你是怎么知道他是策划人的？”

Kara一时语塞，露出十分尴尬的笑容企图糊弄过去：“都是这么传的？”

仿佛听到了什么笑话，Veronica笑着摇头：“Kara，你是记者，记者可不能人云亦云。听说你跟Supergirl是好朋友？”

“差不多吧……”

“我能理解你对朋友的袒护。我有幸见过她一面，可惜我们的超级英雄看起来并不像传闻中的那么友好。”

Kara记得那一次会面，她很少有那样的感觉，像是什么珍贵的东西被人夺去的不甘，长时间以来她都自我满足于与Lena相处短短的午饭时光，一段独属于Kara Danvers的时间，当看到alpha坐在熟悉的位置上时她有那么瞬间忘记了自己是Supergirl，而不仅仅是Kara Danvers。若不是Lena及时提醒，她不知道自己将会失态到何种程度。

没再听到记者的反驳，Veronica继续说了下去：“世界有因为这些超级英雄的出现变得更好吗？没有，相反它更加鱼龙混杂，如果有一天，那些神明们厌倦了人类，厌倦了与弱小的种群的无意义玩闹，我们又怎么保证不被这些危险的超能力者毁灭呢？人类需要进化，而不是只依靠这些不现实的幻影。”

“对了，这一点，我与Ms.Luthor达成了高度共识，我想这大概是我们交流得这么愉快的原因吧。”

得克萨斯州的女商人在如何惹恼一个氪星人的表现上堪称完美。

“Kara，你还好吗？”熬过气氛僵持的会议，男性Beta几步追上了率先离开的记者。小记者委委屈屈灌下一大口咖啡，感觉自己仿佛回到了刚开始成为Supergirl的时候，数不清的质疑与否定。Veronica与Cat不一样，单纯地只是想发泄对Supergirl，又或者是对Kara Danvers的不满，Kara说不清楚。

但氪星人能确定的是，对方已经找到并准确地抓住了她的弱点，Lena。

“我本该去找Lena问清楚，但Ms. Priestly给我下禁令，要求我上班时间尽量呆在Catco.”Kara学新老板的样子重重地念出了两字，胸口囤积了一股气，憋屈地不知从哪发泄，“Kara，我希望你记住，你是Catco的员工，而不是隔壁L-Corp的，没有采访任务的时候希望你尽量呆在公司里。她绝对是在挑衅，我不知道自己哪里惹到她了？”

“新老板上任的第一天，总要示威一下。Lena没有接电话……”James放下手机，Kara注意到了他的欲言又止，“Kara……Lena……最近怎么样？最近看她的脸色都不太好……”

即使知道眼前的男人是自己较为亲密的好友，基因里携带的alpha本能还是抢先响起了警钟，她记得James对CEO有过一小段暧昧不清的情愫，即使Lena压根没把这当成过一段感情，她还是难以克制泛上心头的酸意：“她很好！”随后又对于自己的行为感觉些许愧疚，“我一会跟她约了午饭，会问清楚怎么一回事的，不，不用担心。”

她走回自己的位置，道不清心底对于见到CEO的渴望更强烈一些，还是对于Lena一声不吭地将Catco卖掉有那么七分困惑三分愤怒，二者如纱纬交织缠绕将郁结梗在其中。小记者颓唐趴在桌子上，把头埋入了手臂里，轻轻念叨出连自己都没有把握的话：“不用担心……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spartoi：Σπαρτοί，地生人，古希腊神话中，卡德摩斯杀掉毒龙之后听从雅典娜的话将龙牙种下，来源于希腊语动词σπείρω，意思是“播种”。
> 
> Ms. Priestly：Miranda Priestly，来自穿普拉达的女王。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖亚：Gaia，神话中的众神之母，其实我有点想用来暗喻的意思
> 
> 伊阿珀托斯:Iapetus，希腊神话中十二泰坦之一，盖亚的孩子。
> 
> Taylor Langstrom：实际上名字来自于421的总裁自己提到的中学男友，姓氏来自Kirk Langstrom，人蝠，因为考虑同样涉及DNA研究的科学家就拿来用了。

CEO站在镜子前已经有一段时间了，日益剧烈的孕吐反应牵扯得她胸口隐隐作痛，她用被水浸得冰凉的手捂住额头，虚脱地靠在墙上。手机显示了六七个未接电话，都是来自James，她清楚男人这么急切的找自己因为什么。  
她把Catco卖掉了。当初从虎视眈眈的Edge嘴里抢下的Catco，Kara无比珍视的Catco，不能忍受看到小记者因为失去流露出的不甘与难过，她毅然决然买下的Catco。  
Veronica给她带来了一项新技术，被对方称之为盖亚科技，还有一只名叫“伊阿珀托斯(Iapetus)”的白狨。Lena亲眼见到了伊阿珀托斯在Veronica的控制下完成了一些大多数人类都无法理解的运算，最后摇摇晃晃走回两人的身边，倒地身亡。“还在实验阶段，狨类是目前所能操控的最高级物种了。”Veronica耸了耸肩，“盖亚技术可以接管没有自我意识的生物主体，创造电子网络去控制主体的精神频率。你可以把伊阿珀托斯看成是一台生物计算机，只是低等物种很难去承受这么高频率的能量刺激。”  
“但人类就不一样了。”话锋一转，Alpha的眼里闪过诡诈之色，“我想我们都同意人类渺小又脆弱，总是受到不必要的感情支配，愤怒，伤痛，悲哀，进化是最好的自我保护方式。既然我们在合作，又理念相同，所以我并不介意与你分享一下这些新东西。”  
“你想要什么？”同样身为利益至上的资本家，Lena并不相信会有天下掉馅饼这样的好事。  
“Catco.”  
Lena痛恨自己目前的处境，被人操控在掌心，抓不住任何的主导权。她至今没有看清Veronica的目的是什么，只能跟着对方的步伐向前走，再寻找机会反客为主，而Kara……作为一个Luthor家的Omega，她唯一能确定掌握在手的就是自己，为了证明自己的强大与性别无关，她咬牙越过了过去十几年人生的崎岖，如今却因为贪恋虚无缥缈的温暖，让对方把属于自己最根本的权力夺走。  
这一切本不应该发生，至少不应该这样发生。  
“Lena？”  
Kara拎着午餐走进办公室时里面空无一人，她发现楼下的接待员不再找各种理由把自己拒之门外了，这是个好兆头。小记者局促不安地四处张望了一会，实际上Lena并没有与自己约好一起吃午餐，只是她担心CEO又忙于公务忘记了午饭时间，所以才自作主张地送了过来。Veronica接二连三的挑刺，满腹想不出答案的疑惑都使她过于烦躁，她需要见到Lena，不仅仅是想把事情问清楚，更重要的是，她无法自我安抚。  
“Kara？”CEO的声音从身后传来，Kara欣喜地回头，却因为Omega惨白的脸色收回了笑容。  
“我担心你太忙……”  
Lena瞧见氪星人手里提着的袋子，一时也说不明白匆匆掠过心尖的滋味是什么，她本应该忽略对方奋不顾身的靠近，但Kara的讨好意味过于明显。Lex说得对，她从来都不是能学会冷酷的那一个。“Kara？”无法忽略的还有对方与平日截然不同的气息，Alpha在竭力忍耐着，而Lena清楚为什么。  
“今早上Veronica走进来说她买下了Catco.”Kara深呼气，率先把问题说了出口。  
CEO坐回了电脑前的椅子上，Kara发现她并没有换掉之前被自己折断的那张。Lena低头沉默了一会，用谎言伪装自己对一个Luthor从来都不是难事，她抬起头:“Veronica说得没错。”  
“你没有告诉任何人就卖掉了Catco？”即便是亲耳听到CEO的回答，小记者还是不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“对不起，Kara，当初我买下Catco是因为那对你来说有多重要……”Lena咬着下唇，表情纠结，但还是与她对视着，Kara无法质疑辨惑，“但老实说那造成了我资金的紧急短缺，而我最近在进行的一项风险投资正需要一大笔资金。”  
“对不起，我不知道这些事情。”焦躁不安的情绪愈烈，但是Kara无法责怪CEO。Lena的坦白只让她想起当时混蛋的自己，Mon-El刚离开地球，Lena为了安抚自己做了很多事情，而她甚至有过一两个瞬间把Mon-El的离开怪罪在对方身上。被Alex逼着审视自己内心的氪星人后来才意识到，仅仅是去考虑会失去Lena就能让她担惊受怕到彻夜难眠，而对于达科萨姆星人，当眼睁睁看着飞船离开地球大气层时，她心里所想的只是自己又将独自忍受无穷尽的孤独。  
那根本与爱，甚至与喜欢无关。只是两个种族最后的生命间的心心相惜，Kara Zor-El渴望陪伴。  
Kal自小就生活在这里，他是看着这颗星球的花开与花落，听着这颗星球的流水与虫鸣成长起来的，他拥有Louis，拥有自己的家庭，消失的氪星在他的记忆里来自孤独堡垒里的一个投影。  
刚降落在地球的那些日子里，Kara几乎每晚的噩梦，梦到氪星在身后爆炸，梦到那足以灼伤她双眼的光，她曾拥有的一切都随着故乡化成了幻影，无边的孤寂将她淹没在黑暗。  
但现在不是了。  
Lena坐在她身前，她能在对方深邃的眸子里看到自己，能闻到Omega身上她们相互交织渗透的味道，还有另一个生命微弱却有力的心跳声，这是她不想失去的，是她现在拥有的一切。  
“Kara，你还好吗？是不是Veronica说了什么？难为你了？”  
CEO关切的询问使氪星人的烦闷缓和了不少：“看起来她不是很喜欢我。”  
Lena紧紧皱起了眉头，她努力使自己看上去更愧疚一些：“对不起，Kara，我不知道……”  
“没关系。”Kara努力调动自己的表情肌扯出一个笑容，她摊了摊手，“尖酸刻薄的上司，我早就习惯了。”  
Lena摇了摇头：“我手上还持有少数股份，掌控了一部分Catco的职权，如果Veronica难为你，我……”  
“没关系，真的。”Kara打断了她的话，让席不暇暖的CEO再分心在自己的事情上，是记者目前最不想看到的。“别再说我了，你怎么样？”  
Lena愣了一会，没弄明白对方指的是哪方面，她开口想回答什么，却再次被门外传来的叫唤打断。  
“Luthor！”  
Kara第一反应向声源看去，顺着声音一同进来的还有一个高大健壮的男人，Lena的表情瞬间缓和了下来，她站起身，走了过去。  
“Tay.”  
男人快步走过来，径直抱住了相比之下娇小许多的CEO，甚至伸手搂住了Omega的腰。  
Kara猛的瞳孔扩大，从椅子上弹了起来，死死地盯着陌生的男人，忍住了过去把那只乱放的手折断的冲动。  
Lena微微皱眉推开了男人亲昵的拥抱，却并没有表现出反感的意思，男人一手顺势搭在了她的肩膀上。Kara再次把脑子里叫嚣着“废了他”的小人掐灭。  
“Taylor Langstrom.”Lena不动声色地将男人的手臂推了下去，她不喜欢这样的接触，尤其不愿意承认，不喜欢在Kara的面前与其他人有这样亲密的接触，“一个老朋友。”氪星人的眼神几乎要喷出火来，Lena担心下一秒她真的会用镭射眼把人烧成灰烬。  
“前男友！”男人却不知死活地补充了一句。  
Lena因为男人的口无遮掩狠狠瞪了他一眼，她知道对方一直都是这样轻浮的个性，但她不想自己好不容易请来的外援还没发挥作用就被Supergirl丢出窗外。  
大脑敲响的警钟几乎不能算是鸣响了，男人的话像是把一桶汽油丢进熊熊烈火之中，Kara瞪大的眼睛通红，双手紧紧掐住自己大腿，咬着牙却说不出一句话。她似乎也没有什么立场去对于眼前的场景进行评价。  
“Taylor是我中学时的好朋友，现在就职哥谭大学研究基因工程，这次是我请过来的帮忙。”Lena跟她解释，大概是由于氪星人激动的样子有些吓人。她退后了一步拉开了两人的距离，又给男人介绍道，“Kara Danvers…”  
“我的好朋友。”  
CEO的介绍显然并没有让氪星人满意，Kara发现自己无法满足于Omega简简单单的一句“好朋友”概括，即使她在这层“朋友”关系背后将自己隐藏了足足两年。  
“都柏林的司康饼！”男人注意力落在了茶几上的袋子，他伸手拿过了一块咬下一口，才看向了满脸通红的记者，转而去问CEO，“你就是为了这个Omega拒绝我的求婚的？”  
“咚！”  
一声巨响在空旷的办公室里响起，小记者手忙脚乱地去扶被自己不幸踢断腿的茶几——男人不打招呼就吃掉了自己专程飞到爱尔兰给CEO买的午餐，还有那句话……求婚？？？她觉得自己应该踢断的是男人的腿，而不是可怜的茶几。  
Lena一手扶着额头，Taylor一直喜欢满嘴鬼话，她感觉自己已经无法阻止男性Beta在作死的路上越走越远了。  
“Langstrom.”CEO低声去叫男人的名字，Taylor注意到了对方眼里的愠怒，漫不经心地道了歉。他若此时再觉察不到眼前两个女人之间微妙的氛围，就真的是傻子了。不过他到底对于究竟是什么样的人才能入得了一个Luthor的眼充满了好奇，上下打量了一番低着头一声不吭的记者，感觉跟Luthor之前的偏好完全不一样？  
“还是连接问题？”他吃完了最后一口司康饼，总感觉旁边有一个炽热的视线在瞪着自己，抬头正好遇到小记者扭过头。  
“实际上那个问题已经解决了，目前遇到的依然是Alpha基因片段不稳定，转染受体细胞前就裂解了。”  
Kara别别扭扭地坐在了沙发上，她不知道自己是不是该离开，CEO显然没有给她一个合适的安排，而她也并不想给眼前的两个人留下独处的机会。  
“总而言之就是少一个坚强的A型基因，我以为你搬到纳欣诺城会找到一两个合适的Alpha呢？天上飞的那个你没考虑过吗？我记得不当初不就是为了她来的？”  
对方突然提起了某个人，Lena蹙眉，不自主瞟了安安静静坐在角落的小记者一眼。氪星人后知后觉地意识到他指的是自己，才抬起头疑惑地看向了男性Beta。  
“Supergirl没有第二性别。”CEO很快地作出了回答，毫不犹豫，如当时Supergirl在镜头前一样。Kara分不清楚CEO的话是否有另一层的意味，但Langstrom的确提醒了她。她一直都在想要怎么去弥补自己对Lena长期以来的欺骗，Lena需要些什么，现在她发现自己一直都知道答案。  
“那就可惜了，我要是那个在天上到处乱飞的超级英雄，肯定会特别难过自己不能为这么完美无瑕的Lena Luthor做些什么。”  
“Langstrom！”  
眼看着几分愠色显露在CEO脸上，Taylor投降地摆了摆手，拎着包站起了身:“不开玩笑了，我先下实验室去看看现在的进度。”言罢走到门口，又转过身，“Luthor，我当年并不是为了钱离开的。”  
Lena愣了神，第一反应却是瞥了一眼与自己同样皱眉的记者。  
“但是你真的不考虑考虑跟一个Beta也可以过得很好吗？”男人的语气再次轻佻，冲CEO耸了耸肩。  
“出去！”


	13. Chapter 13

记者静静地靠在沙发的一角，Lena把闹腾的好友送出了办公室，才如释重负地叹下一口气，然后她意识到Kara有些太过安静了。氪星人外带的午餐还剩些零碎的残渣，随着散架的茶几洒落了一地，而Kara只是死死地盯着那些散落在地的碎渣，仿佛之前反应强烈的人不是她一样。  
Lena想去解释刚才发生的种种，但被她克制住了，Alpha的主权感是与生俱来的，Kara的表现尤为明显，不过是与自己一样顺从基因本能反应而已，而她最不想要的就是这种渗透于骨髓之中的本能。  
Kara现在抬头看着她了。  
“Kara…”  
“我能帮忙！”氪星人迅速打断了她的话，一脸认真。  
“什么？”现在轮到CEO困惑了，她不明白对方指代的是什么。  
“你的研究……”Kara眨了眨眼，思索了片刻，与Lena之间的关系就像是纷繁杂乱的线团，她有那么些为自己终于找到了一根可能解决问题的线头而感到庆幸，“我能帮忙。我是说，有什么别的Alpha会比一个氪星人的基因更稳定牢固。”  
听完她的话，Lena的表情却唰地变了。与Kara所预计的喜悦甚至兴奋无关，CEO黑了脸，她身子微微发抖，牙齿不自主地咬合打颤，目光锐利而透出了愤怒之色。  
“我不需要。”  
完完全全乎氪星人意料的回答，Kara怀疑是不是白天那只发出高频率声波的外星人把自己的超级听力弄坏了。  
“我不需要你帮助。”如她所愿，CEO一字一词把话重复了一遍，并没有再多看她一眼就要走出办公室。  
Kara眼疾手快拦在了CEO身前，按以往的习惯，她绝不会这么做。但是这一次她有预感，很不详的预感，如果就这么放任Lena离开，那她可能再也没有机会与对方沟通了。  
Lena抱着手臂挺直了腰杆，冷冷地盯着她，Kara心里有点发怵，但还是没有挪动的意思。  
“为什么？”  
“Kara，我还有很多工作。”Lena并没有想交流的意思，径直绕过她。  
“不！”  
手腕被反应敏捷的超级英雄抓住，稍重的力道让CEO痛得闷哼了一声，Kara连忙松了松手，没有放开。  
“放开。”Lena知道自己不可能挣脱开Supergirl的禁锢，索性也不挣扎。心脏突然加快了跳动，Lena只觉一阵晕眩，她轻轻摇了摇脑袋让自己保持清醒，实在不愿意再多与Alpha纠缠。  
压抑了许久的焦躁再次涌上心头，上午Veronica气势汹汹的挑衅，还有刚才不知道从哪来的“前男友”出现，在她面前宣誓主权，还有这些日子来各种不确定的因素混杂其中，氪星人瞪大了湛蓝色的眼睛，悉力把那点烦闷与委屈憋了回去：“Lena，我们得谈谈。”  
Kara受伤的眼神太过扎眼，Lena本就不规则的心律再次被刺痛，提早的收缩又带来了一阵的心悸，她垂下头，感觉自己仅仅要面对着执拗的氪星人，精力几乎就已经透支了。  
“Kara，我很累。”  
Kara的样子像极了受伤的幼犬，她急忙忙靠近CEO试图张口说话，换来对方毫不留情地后退，闷在胸口的滞疼让氪星人手足无措，携带她气息的Omega后退动作更是让她红了眼，理智告诉她Lena累了，现在不适合谈话，可她脑袋里有一个疯狂叫嚣的小人在不停地吼，“她是你的Omega，你可以支配她！”  
“你宁愿去找前男友帮助也不来找我？”氪星人带着颤音的话充满了委屈，但同时也像是火星迅速点燃了CEO绷紧的神经，于是在对方又一次逼近时，CEO挥手努力试图挣脱她，压着嗓音道：“Kara！我说了我很累，我不想谈论这些！”  
氪星人眼圈迅速红了起来，与此同时声音也大了几分：“你把所有的精力都留给了其他人，达拉斯市的那个Alpha，哥谭市的Beta，我只想让你好好休息一下，我只需要你知道我想帮助你……”  
“但我不需要！”CEO一阵摇晃稳住脚跟，尖锐的虚脱感被点燃的愤怒掩盖，她挣脱不了氪星人的手掌，就像她挣脱不了氪星人用温柔堆砌的谎言一样，“你不需要因为标记感觉愧歉，也不需要对我有主权感！我不需要你作为Alpha的责任感，来帮我达成我的目的！”  
针锋相对，Kara睁大了眼睛，剔透清晰的泪水在眼眶打转，她咬着牙摇头，并不是，不是这样的……与标记或者愧疚甚至怀孕都无关……可她只能让上下牙关打颤发出声响，说不出其他任何别的话。  
Lena只是一个对视便扭开脸不去看她，心悸的感觉掺上了一丝带有快感的疼，缓慢蔓延开来，她抿紧了红唇，只想挣脱开一脸受伤的Alpha。但是很明显，Kara在生气，空气里弥漫的迷惑性甜味被一股压抑的特殊信息素盖住，只有和Kara发生过深度结合的CEO才能敏感地察觉，Kara的焦虑和隐忍到达了某个峰值，施加在她手腕上的力度也证明了这一点，她听见氪星人带着浓浓鼻音的声音：“Lena，和我谈谈……你知道我们需要这一步。”  
一个晃神，CEO脚下一晃，反手抓住了氪星人的手臂支撑自己身体，Alpha的气息扑面而来，下一秒她稳稳落在Kara的怀抱中，收紧在腰部的手掌掌心温度透过薄薄的衣料熨上她后腰，Kara贴在她鬓发边，熟悉的信息素和主人一样环抱住她，CEO胸口突兀的悸动打乱了呼吸的节拍，只捏紧了Alpha手腕的衣袖，慌神间居然不知所措起来。  
蔓延开来的标记者味道侵染了她浑身上下，只是一个拥抱，强撑着的身体居然晃神放弃挣扎，Kara…CEO听见自己在叹息，差点伴随着叹息声出来的还有咬在舌尖的名字，她抿紧了红唇，眼神逐渐涣散，顺着Kara手臂的力道倚在Alpha怀里，连自己都没有发现地放软了无论如何都坚挺的腰背。  
标记者的信息素和并不陌生的手掌力度安抚着怀里Omega，Lena温顺的模样无害温软，压抑着本能和所有负面情绪的氪星小太阳克制住把人往怀里揉碎的力道，咬着牙后根贪恋地嗅着对方发际的香味，比起刚才浑身抗拒的防备味道，这样不设防的带着孕期特殊味道的Omega甜味快要溢了出来，小心翼翼的甜蜜满足感和心底惶恐的委屈互相撕扯，她想亲吻怀着孕的Omega，用本能的保护者姿态，但她不觉得Omega会容忍这一步。  
“你可以依靠我，我保证，我只想提供帮助……”Alpha轻声说道，声音低到像极了请求。  
也是这么一句话，被拥抱在怀里的Omega原本柔软的眼眸轻轻一凝，瞳孔微微收缩，像嗅到了危险的蛇，她没有立即推开Kara，只是在氪星人看不见的角度，那双本就冷色的琥珀般的眼眸，恢复清醒后变得愈发清冷。  
Lex和Lillian是如何嘲笑她来着？  
“Kara，我很感谢你的关心，你是一个很好的朋友…”唇瓣殷红如染血的CEO面无表情的轻声回答，同时原本拽着Kara衣袖的双手缓慢而坚定的用力试图推开她，“你的建议我会认真考虑的。”  
“我和Cale还有约。”CEO声音里的冷漠结出了霜，冻得小记者松开了手。  
显然，不知道出于什么原因CEO再次高筑起了心房，更甚者竖起了浑身的刺阻止她的靠近，Kara愣愣地被对方可以忽略不计的力道决绝地推开，满脑子都是“你是一个很好的朋友”，和“我和Cale还有约”，Lena说，她是一个很好的朋友。  
氪星人从来没有意识到好朋友这个身份在某种情况下居然比氪石来得伤害还要高，她努力眨眨眼，超级视力里只剩下Lena恢复了优雅冷漠的脸，尽管她知道对方只是在推开她，只是在抗拒她提出的帮助，甚至很可能只是在生气而已。可有一只她管不住的怪兽在她胸口奋力的挣扎，一边凄厉的吼叫一边试图撕碎她的钢铁之心。  
刚才Lena在对那个讨厌的前男友Beta介绍时，说她是一个朋友，Lena对达拉斯市来的那个讨厌的Alpha介绍时，也只是说她是一个朋友。  
她怀着自己的孩子，浑身自己的气息，甚至脖子上可能还残留着自己的齿痕，对着全世界说，她和自己只是朋友。氪星人不知道到底是哪一条会更让她失控，是Lena抗拒她的帮助阻止她弥补她们的关系，还是Lena一口否认了她们之间的关系。  
挫败感夹杂着委屈让她不理智地再次抓住几乎要擦肩而过的CEO手腕，僵持中她眼圈泛红直直的盯着同样眼角殷红的Lena，年轻焦虑的氪星Alpha不知道如何阻止谈话终结于原点，只能倔强地拉着对方，直到对方脸色越发难看。  
觉察空气里Alpha的压制性信息素味道缓慢增加到了临界值，L-Corp向来雷厉风行的总裁瞬间有些腿软，她抿紧了唇瓣，微微扬起线条优雅的下颌线，冷色的琥珀瞳倒映Alpha的脸，从喉咙里挤出几个字：“你敢！”  
氪星人的Alpha信息素从未如此浓烈，即使是发情期Kara压在她身上成结时，她也没嗅到过如此肆无忌惮的浓度，被冒犯感让她绷直了后背，堪堪抵抗住骨子里的顺从本能，如果刚才是她下定决心才狠下心推开的Kara，那么这一刻，失望和愤怒攻陷了她尚存一丝犹豫的大脑。  
Omega的愤怒毫不掩饰，她眼圈四周泛起心惊胆颤的红。Alpha的气势汹汹，她几乎直接跪在了地上，身体的每一处都迫不及待地想向标记者臣服，抵抗生理本能使她全身僵硬得发疼，屈辱感印刻入骨。她抬着头，竭力忽视掉像要将自己溺死的窒息感，狠狠地瞪着站立的Alpha，碧眸深邃，除了怨愤再没有其他情感。  
与Omega天生的弱势不同的是，Lena身上有一股压抑着的惊人的力量，几乎是意识到这一切的瞬间，失了心智地用信息素压制对方的氪星人猛然清醒。  
空气里浓郁的信息素味道突然收敛，红了眼眶的Kara像做错事的小孩子，她慌忙收回手仿佛被开水烫到一般，声音都带上了颤抖：“Lena，Lena…我不是故意的，你听我解释…”  
一旦她流露出退却，就已经溃不成军了。  
CEO缓慢地吐出滞闷在胸口的气，恢复了身体大部分行动力后毫不犹豫从对方掌心抽回了手，扶着墙站起挺直了腰。事实上Kara并没有让她心力交瘁，对方只是又一次证明了，Alpha本质上没有一个例外。  
“有什么事情我们以后再说。”CEO红唇吐出冷漠的话语，与失魂落魄的Alpha擦肩而过，这一次比她想象中要轻松决绝。

“Lena，有什么问题吗？”  
女人的声音在耳边响起，Lena假意地报以微笑摇头，与Kara的不欢而散耗费了她所有精力，很难集中精神对付目前的情况。幸好眼前Alpha侵袭性的信息素虽然令人不适，却也提醒着她恢复了一贯快速的思考能力。她打量着眼前怪异的楼层设计，总觉得哪里不对劲，对于一个被各种机械操作充斥的实验室而言，这几层楼未免有些太矮了，还有刚才他们乘坐的电梯，一个仅有二十余层的普通基因工程实验室，怎么会配备有可用于上百层建筑的高速电梯呢？  
瞥见女商人怀疑的眼神，CEO重新将猜忌隐藏，毕竟现在是在对方的地界里，不适宜的猜疑可能会使自己陷入困境里——Veronica上周向她发出了邀请，目前他们正位于得克萨斯州的达拉斯市，具体一点说，凯尔-安德森药业公司的基础实验室里。  
Veronica一直都在主动出击，从主动提出分享盖亚技术，到利用Catco试图挑起对Supergirl舆论的打击，Lena知道对方的目的不仅是想对付氪星人那么简单，也是时候摸清对方的底细了。更重要的是，Mercy的追踪信号曾在这里出现过，她不相信巧合，二者之间一定有某些联系。  
“不好意思，底下实验室出了些问题，我得下去一趟。”一个技术人员模样的男人急匆匆上来在女商人的耳边低声说了些什么，Veronica忽然停下了脚步，一脸抱歉地回头看她，“Vanessa会代替我给你介绍情况。”一直跟在她们身后的棕发女人走了上来，Vanessa戴着白色口罩与帽子，几乎将自己遮盖得严严实实，Lena看不太清她的表情，只点了点头作为回应。  
“请跟我来。”Vanessa的腔调怪异不含情绪，每个音节最后仿佛有电流通过带来滋滋的哑音。如果没有见到真人，Lena一定会认为这声音出自一个冷冰冰的机器人。  
他们走得更深入了，Vanessa给她干巴巴地介绍着设施，实验进程，Lena却越发觉得不对，在楼上时身着实验服的技术人员随处可见，自走下这一层开始，只稀稀拉拉地散落几个在昏暗的角落，刚才路过时几个人都不约而同地抬起头目送他们走过。那被肌肉撑得紧绷的白大褂，压根就不应该出现在这些本应常年埋头于实验室的研究人员身上。  
“Vanessa，你刚才说这一层是做什么？”Lena放慢了脚步，示意身后的下属上前。  
Vanessa也停下了步伐，声音被口罩遮得密实：“基因打靶。”  
“打靶？”  
CEO瞬间意识到对方使用的双关语，使了个眼色，接到指令的保镖们不动声色地前进几步将她护在了身后。  
之前隐藏在暗处的假研究员也从黑暗中露出身影。  
“呵呵，他们说，你永远骗不了Lena Luthor.”Vanessa冷笑，转过身，一手紧拽领口，猛的一扯将口罩白大褂甩开，Lena见到了她口罩之下骇人的机械下巴，“除非她心甘情愿走进陷阱。”一双银色的机械翅膀在身后展开，在几个下属反应过来之前就朝CEO冲了过来。  
提前预料到危险，Lena早有准备敏捷地下蹲闪开了对方的攻击，保镖也回过神，掏出了枪指着女人勾下扳机，Vanessa翻身几个摇摆躲过子弹，双腿夹住其中一个的脖子，使劲一扭只听咔嚓一声男人便倒在地上。  
CEO被下属护在身后，余光瞟到不远的电梯正从高层下降，即将到达这里。“他们是谁？”Lena缓缓地退后，一边出声试图与对方周旋。  
Vanessa落在地面，将尸体踢到一旁，笑容里藏着杀意：“你的大姐姐，Mercy Graves.”  
不出所料，Lena知道现在不是自己愤怒的时候，两个保镖左右扑了上去，CEO看准了时机，几步退后转身快速地朝电梯跑去。电梯门正好打开，她冲撞了进去，与此同时，一具尸体被对方砸了过来卡在了电梯门中间。Vanessa还在与剩下的两人纠缠，Lena看了一眼刚才还好好站在自己身边，现在却只成了一具脑袋几乎被扭曲了一百八十度的男人，狠心将尸体推出了电梯间，一手胡闹摁压着电梯面板。  
身着实验服的男人们也朝她方向冲来，其中一个率先扒住了门，Lena摸到从尸体身上掉落的枪，一枪击中迎面而来敌人的心脏。男人摔落在她身旁，电梯门也轰然关闭。  
还没等她松一口气，电梯突然疾速下降，Lena脚底一滑跌坐了地上，方才的一番逃亡又刺激得她心率迅速加快，她捂住了口鼻，手上浓重的血腥味使她胃里又是一阵翻滚。“不，不是现在……”CEO一手抚在肚子上，将上涌的恶心感强行压了下去，轻声念叨。  
仿佛听懂了她的话，不出几秒，身体强烈的不适便减轻了许多，Lena终于冷静下来去分析自己的处境，与其说她安全了，倒不如说她被困住了。Veronica提前离开，很难说这次的袭击不是对方设计的，但她想不出Alpha这么做的动机是什么，毫不忌讳地在自家公司对她下手，无论从哪方面说，都不是一个好选择。而她现在完完全全落在了敌人的手中，根本就是入地无门，插翅难飞。  
电梯停住了，面板上显示了一串乱码，CEO从研究员身上摸索出了一把备用枪，紧张地等待电梯门打开。  
门开了。  
Lena警惕地勾紧了扳机，随着门慢慢打开，面前空无一人，她举着枪走了出去，这是一个昏暗且空旷的仓库，靠近西南角的地方有排微弱的光亮，CEO观察着四周的环境，缓慢走了过去。  
眼前的场景让CEO惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，也同时把所有的事情都串了起来。十一名失踪的Alpha，并排着被关在一个蚕茧样的密闭舱里，身上插满了各种电线接头，无一例外都失去了意识。  
这根本就不是基因工程，数支机械臂在Alpha们的身体上操作，还有连接在他们大脑上的神经网络线路——对方在利用盖亚技术制作生物兵器。  
选取特定的有同一特性的Alpha，目的是为了将外人的目光吸引到她的性别研究上，以嫁祸L-Corp.  
“Lena.”  
听到身后调笑的声音，Lena迅速转身将枪对准了来人。Mercy站在安全通道前，影子被微亮的光线拉长，Lena更加注意到了一同隐匿在黑暗中的翅膀。  
“你不该来的。”Mercy冲着她摇头，流露出几分痛惜的神情，“Lex总是跟我抱怨他的妹妹太过倔强又执着，当年我总是跟他反驳，说这是你的优点。”  
记忆中从前两人经常并排坐在沙发上，Lena总是絮絮叨叨跟对方讲述近一周在学校发生的事事情，Mercy总是教导她如何对于胆敢伤害自己的人反击回去。而现在，那个人带着武器，与一群凶神恶煞的敌人，等着对自己下手。  
“可惜你看到了不该看的东西。”  
“所以你就与Vanessa联手，要将我灭口？”Lena一手徐徐下滑，她摸到了Kara送给自己的紧急联系手表，也不知道出于什么心思，自从Kara将手表送给自己，她就一直把东西带在身边，即使要将这么碍事的玩意收纳好并不是件容易的事。  
黑影倏地冲到了她身前，Lena眼疾手快侧身躲开，手表被对方击落在地，没等她再去捡起，小腹上一阵剧痛袭来，额上瞬间冒出了冷汗。CEO低下头，颤抖着把捂住肚子的一手抬起，看到几乎全被鲜血染红的手心。  
孩子……疼痛侵袭意识前，Lena发现自己居然慌了神，似起源本能，但却无比清晰地笼罩在心头，她不能，不能失去更重要的东西了。  
“我更愿意叫她Silver Swan.”  
Mercy走进了电梯间，门渐渐关上：“对不起，Lena.”  
Lena踉踉跄跄避开Vanessa的攻击，转身冲着对方开了几枪，紧紧摁压住腹部的伤口，并没能阻止血液源源不断的流出。  
“杀了她。”  
Supergirl…Kara…CEO努力使自己保持清醒，脑海里只剩下一点微弱燃烧着的火苗，烧灼着她的神经让她不至于昏倒。Vanessa再次冲撞过来，Lena闪躲被绊倒在地，余光盯着不远处的手表，手臂贴紧护住下腹，没等站起就跌跌撞撞地朝那方向跑去。  
银白色的身影却站在了她身前，一只手掐住了她的脖子将人从地上抓起。  
“Lena Luthor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO不玩信息素压制是不可能的！


	14. Chapter 14

Kara一晚上都心神不宁，与Lena的争吵是前所未有的，当从那双怒火中的碧绿眼眸里看到失望的那一刻，她知道自己把一切都搞砸了。被各种负面情绪束缚的她在一瞬间做了无法挽回的决定，她逾越了Omega最后的底线，也几乎将她们的关系亲手送向了终结。氪星人把自己蜷成团缩在床角，从白天开始就隐隐瘀滞在胸的不安实在难以发泄。  
仅有氪星人能闻及的频率传入耳中，Kal？Kara机警地从床上蹦起，那是她与Kal联系所用的频率。  
当她出现在L-Corp大楼顶时，刚想与站得笔直的堂弟打招呼，却看到了隐藏在黑暗中的另一个身影。身着黑色斗篷的黑暗骑士从夜中走出，月光轻洒在男人身上，Kara见过一次，那轮廓分明的下颌曲线实在很难让人忘记。  
“Batman？”  
Kara看向了另一个氪星人，似在询问为什么蝙蝠侠会出现在纳欣诺城内，Clark看得出她的困惑，主动介绍道：“Bruce Wayne.”  
“等等，你从来没告诉过我Batman就是Bruce Wayne，那个Bruce Wayne？”  
Clark点了点头，露出了他标准的笑容：“Bruce，这是……”  
“Kara Danvers.”黑暗骑士显然不需要他的介绍，他站在Kara面前，声音低沉且强硬。  
“你是怎么……”  
Clark无奈地冲自己的堂姐耸肩：“我们第二次见面他就知道我是Clark Kent了。”  
Kara撇了撇嘴，见到Kal是她今晚唯一的慰藉，如果这位黑脸侦探没有出现的话。但她还是叉着腰挺起了胸膛：“那么，有什么可以帮忙的吗？”  
“贮存在哥谭市的母盒最近遇袭频繁，有人一直在利用母盒发射的特殊能量进行信号传输，盗取到了一部分母盒的数据，交易源头在纳欣诺城。”Bruce没有一句废话，手臂上的微型电脑调出了几段监控录像。  
“母盒？”Kara一脸茫然，再次把视线投到了Clark身上。  
“天启星科技，不知道是什么出现在地球的，我跟Bruce一直在研究，可以认为是一台小型的超级计算机，它可以使用不同的能量源产生不同的效果。目前最确定的功能是，母盒就可以重新分配物质的分子结构，创造电子网络去接管没有自主思想的机器或是生物，另外，Victor通过与母盒建立连接，发现它可以调整使用者的生理机能，他相信母盒可以使人起死回生。”Clark跟她简单解释，Kara注意到Bruce一直在观察自己，仿佛直接把自己当成敌人看待。  
“所以这个‘妈咪盒’怎么会被人盗走的？”  
“信号传输，即使只是一部分，但如果不法之徒破解了技术核心，很难说会有什么后果。”  
Kara听得云里雾里，却一副听懂的样子点头，总而言之就是她需要去找到躲在纳欣诺城的一个高科技盗窃团伙就是了。“所以你刚才说的交易源头？”  
黑暗骑士滑动微型计算机的屏幕，显示出一个坐标:“天启星科技会自主发射一些地球不存在的特殊电子信号，信号源头……”他低下头，手指往下指了指，“L-Corp.”  
Kara还在佯装了解地点头，却突然听到了关键词，神情刹那间严肃起来:“等等？什么？”  
“所有的信号源头被破解后都集中在了L-Corp底层的实验室里，我们怀疑Lena Luthor……”  
“不！”Kara反应激烈，她上前一步，黑暗骑士也同时展露出了防御的姿态。“Lena不会做这种事！”她焦急地看向了Clark，希望从自己堂弟口中得到一些认同。  
“我会调查清楚Lena Luthor与这件事是否有关系。”男人压低的混杂着电子重金属的声音似引燃了氪星人一直窝在心里的火，来自Alpha的保护本能占了上风，她冲动地抓住黑暗骑士的披风将人推在了墙上，咬牙切齿地低吼出声:“你胆敢动她一下试试？”  
Batman显然并不怕她，冷眼下瞥了一眼被她紧拽着的披风一角:“鉴于Lex Luthor的所为，我们很难不把Lena Luthor与之联系。”  
Kara气红了眼，这位哥谭市的守护者在用自己最难以忍受的行为向她发起挑战，好看的脸庞因愤怒而扭曲：“就因为她姓Luthor，所以什么事情都首先怀疑到她身上？她为了改变人们对她姓氏的偏见做了多少事，你们什么都不知道！Lena不会做那种事情，我知道，我不准你们对她下手。”  
“Kara！”小镇男孩着急地叫着自己堂姐的名字，试图缓和眼前剑拔弩张的气氛，“你冷静点，我知道你跟Ms. Luthor是好朋友，你……”  
“你不知道！她怀着我的孩子！！”Kara转过头冲着自己仅剩的亲人怒吼出声。  
话一出口，仿佛世界都静止了，连风都不再在空气中抚动。堂姐你搞大了一个Luthor的肚子？？？Clark相信自己已经把这句话写在了脸上，而他的堂姐也明显看了出来。“抱歉。”Kara缩回了紧抓着蝙蝠披风的手，她知道每次有涉及Lena的事情自己总会表现得过激，CEO是对的，她会被Alpha的本能驱使去做一些可怕的事，标记带来的影响不仅作用于Omega，Alpha也一样。而她本应该能控制自己的，明明就是自诩超级忍耐力的Supergirl，却总是找借口放任自己的冲动。  
“我会去把事情问清楚，在那之前，谁都不准插手。”

“他就那样把坏事都扣在Lena头上！”Kara大声抱怨着，从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒递给了Alex，“仿佛一出问题就是Luthor在捣鬼，Lex是很讨厌没错，但是Lena……”Kara发现她的姐姐在用一种奇怪的眼神打量着自己，瞬时有些心虚，“怎……怎么了？”  
“你跟Lena最近怎么样？”自从告知了Kara，CEO怀孕之后她们就没再讨论过这个问题，Supergirl打击犯罪比之前更勤快了，Kara也没有大晚上窝在被窝里抽抽涕涕给自己打电话，Alex反而更担心了。  
氪星人闪躲掉了她的目光:“我们……我们很好啊……”  
“噢，不……我认得那个表情……”看到氪星人脸上的欲盖弥彰，Alex心里一凉，明白自家妹妹肯定又做了什么傻事了，“发生什么事了？”  
“我……”Kara拎着自己的啤酒窝回沙发里，故作镇定喝下了一口，支支吾吾的样子让Alex更加坚定了自己的想法。她刚想追问，手机却在这时候响了，只能给Kara打了个手势，走到一旁接了电话。Kara抓了一个锅贴塞进嘴里，让自己把注意力都放在电视节目上。  
Alex走了回来，神情彻底严肃了下来，她紧皱起眉头，Kara回头与她对视，不祥的预感就在心间霎时蔓延开。“Jess刚刚向DEO求助……”  
“Lena失踪了。”  
Kara知道一晚上羁系于心的不安从何而来了。  
疾速飞行在整个城市的上空，氪星人能听到自己因慌神越发沉重的呼吸声，直到在高楼的阳台降落，房间里透着几丝微弱的光亮，她悬在破碎边缘的心才有几分安定，可从房间里走出的却不是期待中的那个人。  
“Langstrom.”超级英雄瞪着圆鼓的眼睛，后槽牙里挤出对方的名字。  
男人显然也看到了她，脸上一瞬间闪过的失望之色被Kara捕捉到，他也沉下脸：“Supergirl，你在这里干什么？”介于Super与Luthor两家的恶劣关系，他实在找不出理由给眼前的超级英雄好脸色看。  
Langstrom一副一家之主的模样更加在Alpha急躁的心头浇了油，她偏了偏头，硬生生摁住了内心咆哮着将男人丢出窗外的野兽：“Lena在哪？”  
注意到超级英雄脱口而出CEO的名字，男人隐隐意识到什么，冷笑道:“还称什么民众的守护者，Luthor失踪两天了，你不知道吗？”Supergirl焦躁的状态过于分明，这显然不是个超级英雄应有的姿态，而听到自己的话后表现出的慌神更让他坚定了自己的想法。理智告诉他不应该去激怒一个一只手就能把自己捏碎的外星人，但CEO居然能在对方眼皮底下失踪，超级英雄还浑然不知的模样实在让他恼火，话就先于理智出口，“亏她当年一眼就被你的出现吸引，不管不顾地搬来纳欣诺市，还说什么要成为第一个与氪星人共享家园的Luthor。”  
Taylor以为Supergirl会气得把他从顶楼丢出去，或者用镭射眼在自己胸口开两个洞之类的，可没想到听了他话的超级英雄后退了一步，将惶恐与自责赤裸裸写在了脸上，他甚至看到了对方一瞬间泛红的眼眶。  
“Luthor提过，Veronica Cale曾向她发出邀请去参观凯尔-安德森公司的新技术。”  
“谢谢。”Taylor觉得如果不是自己出现了幻听，那就是超级英雄真的为了Luthor的事对他说了感谢。Supergirl转身消失了，连个背影都没有留，他现在只希望CEO能平安无事，希望这位超级英雄不要使Luthor再失望了。  
两个城市之间的距离对于一个光速飞行的氪星人不过眨眼，短到没能让她敢去细想将会面对什么。达拉斯市的夜晚与纳欣诺城全然不同，喧闹，繁华，Kara能听见一切，却怎么都听不到熟悉的心跳声。  
“手表最后的信号出现在凯尔-安德森公司的实验室大楼，与当地政府是有交易的，Kara，你这么闯进去……”  
“我不在乎！”  
氪星人率先扫描了整栋大楼，发现所谓的生物工程实验室并没有那么简单，地上不过二十余层，地面却使用了特殊材质，她的透视眼没法看到更多。Alex在设法阻止超级英雄因强闯禁区被捕，但Kara感觉自己已经无法思考太多，从白天积攒至现在的不安几乎要将她吞噬，氪星人从来不知道钢铁之心也能跳得这么慌乱。  
Lena……  
夜晚留守实验室的人并不多，Kara很快搜寻完了所有的地上建筑，一无所获。  
“Alex！”  
氪星人的声音急得快要哭出来了，Alex心里也十分忐忑，要黑入一家商业巨头的安保系统并不是那么容易的事，更何况对方从一开始就要将什么秘密隐藏。“找到了，地下！”  
厚重的密封门早已经被撞开，眼前一片狼藉，巨大的被损毁的密封舱映入眼帘，Kara没来得及去思索这些诡异的装置究竟是作何用处，熟悉的浸落在血迹中的表盘也一并闯进了她的视线，未曾消散的血腥味刺激着她的每一根神经。  
不……  
氪星人双手颤抖着，腕表上有被踩踏过的痕迹，是被人刻意捣损的，密封舱与周围墙壁上有数个弹孔，周围一片狼藉，明明就是曾有过激烈搏斗的痕迹，她极力使自己冷静下来去分析计算，而混杂在血液里，来自于自己一直找寻的Omega的味道，不断地将她的答案拉扯至最坏的那个。  
“Supergirl？”  
忽然响起的声音让Kara一瞬间提起的心又再次摔入深渊，不对，错误的声音，错误的人。  
“看样子我们纳欣诺城的大英雄还有大晚上偷偷摸摸地潜进别人地盘的爱好。”Supergirl猛地站起身回头，盛怒的模样让刚想继续出口嘲弄的女人瞬间噤了声。  
“她在哪？”  
超级英雄瞬移到女人身前，强劲的低气压让一向伶牙俐齿的女商人噤若寒蝉，只觉后背发凉，她狠狠地咽下一口口水，才重新找回了说话的能力：“谁？”  
“别跟我玩把戏，Lena Luthor，她在哪？”Supergirl压低了声音，及其不耐烦。  
“她不是回纳欣诺城了吗……”话还没说完，Veronica就被对方揪住衣领，极高速的移动使她头晕目眩，反应过来的时候发现自己竟被Supergirl拎在了半空，她一手抓住自己的前襟，自己也只能靠她这么一点支撑力而不至于从几百米的高空坠落。求生的本能使女商人死死抓住了超级英雄的手臂，高空稀薄的空气让她呼吸开始变得艰难，“Supergirl，你如果敢杀了我……”  
“Lena Luthor在哪？”Supergirl只是重复了一遍问题，她稍稍减轻了手上的力道，Veronica便有掉落之势，紧抓住她手腕的指尖用力到泛白。  
“你……你敢……”话没说完，Supergirl毫无征兆地松了手，Veronica惨叫着下落，又猛地被扯住了后领拽起，整个人被超级英雄直接甩进了大楼的天台，没等她爬起，Supergirl就已经居高临下在她身前。  
“我不在乎是不是要把你从这里丢下去，或者带着你飞上几千米的高空，Lena Luthor在哪？”  
狼狈的短发女人跌坐在地上，面色苍白，方才从天上急速坠落的濒死体验还在刺激着她快速跳动的心脏。Supergirl像披着月光降落的天神，悬浮在她眼前，冷眼看着她无谓的挣扎。但实际上超级英雄也并没有多冷静，Veronica感觉得到她在克制自己的愤怒，她犀利的目光在自己身上扫视，大有打算将自己点燃的意味。  
“我不知道。”Veronica惊魂未定，终于第一次正面回答了问题。  
Supergirl的拳头因竭力的忍耐而颤抖:“你将她带来这里，现在人失踪了，告诉我你不知道。”超级英雄的表现太过奇怪，表面上还是一副镇定自若，实际上她过于在意的模样，完全不像是因一个朋友失踪而应有的样子。  
“那天我有事就先走了，后来听下属报告说Lena因为L-Corp也出了紧急情况就连夜赶回去了。下来的时候只看到了……”  
Supergirl的脸色越发地难看，她再次拽住了女人的衣襟将人抓了起来:“我说了，别跟我玩把戏！”紧咬的牙关挤出难以再遮掩的怒吼，“她，在，哪？”  
“我发誓！”  
超级英雄放下了手，后退了一步，Veronica说的是实话，至少她对于CEO的去向并不知情是真的，Kara知道现在并不是把时间浪费在这些事情上的时候，她要找到Lena，无论……  
她不敢再去思考接下来的事情。  
“如果Lena Luthor受到一点伤害，我发誓，你会为此付出代价。”  
光速飞行带来的强风扑打在女商人的脸上，她死死地盯着超级英雄离开的方向，受惊吓导致的手脚冰凉还在持续，她恶狠狠地摁下了耳麦里通话的开关:“把Vanessa给我叫来……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实带老爷跟大超出场是因为我有点点恶趣味。  
Supergirl一点都不弱。


	15. Chapter 15

Kara Zor-El经历过很多可怕又残酷的事，家人的分离，族人的死去，故乡的毁灭，她迷失在黑暗中沉睡了很多年。后来Kara Danvers拥有了希望，拥有了阳光，拥有了新的世界。  
如今她的整个世界崩溃在了眼前。  
她在达拉斯市的上空回旋了一圈又一圈，入眼了无数隐藏在寂静黑夜里的罪恶交易，穿梭在每一条大街小巷。达拉斯市的新闻媒体都开始猜测为什么纳欣诺城的外星守护神近一周会频繁地出现在本地，是不是有什么危险即将降临，而孩子们在好奇为什么Supergirl没有像传说中一样笑着跟他们打招呼。  
崩塌的世界成了一片废墟，她踩着碎片不知疲倦地固执寻找，却又一次次失望。  
“Kara…”  
Alex看到Supergirl失魂落魄地从窗户飞了进来，朝她走了过来，没走两步却倏地跪在了地上。  
“我找不到她，Alex…我找不到。”  
Alex想起一些她们小时候的事情，那是一个风雨交加的晚上，Jeremiah与Eliza都因某个紧急的项目被困在了研究所里，而她第一次与自己来自外太空的妹妹独处。本该是平静祥和的夜晚，她却被一声巨响吓醒，顺着声音的源头她冲进了Kara的房间，看到她的妹妹紧缩在墙角，衣柜被类似激光类的武器拦腰截断，还在燃着火花。Alex迅速拿起灭火器灭掉了那一小簇火焰，“对不起，对不起”Kara低着头用着刚学会的蹩脚英语跟她道歉。她对那颗她从未见过的星球的遭遇有所听闻，她的妹妹是唯一的见证者。  
Kara跪在地上，抽泣却没能发出一点声音。  
如当年，Alex上前紧紧抱住了她。  
CEO悄无声息地消失了整整一周，L-Corp的运转也受到了不小的阻碍，“Lena Luthor失踪了”的传言在蠢蠢欲动的高层中流传，所幸被Alex带着特工们以协助FBI办案为由敷衍了过去。  
圣诞前夕，给在城市中心的“Girl of Steal”雕像举行的揭幕式原本既定将由Lena Luthor作为发言人，临时更换发言人不仅仅坐实了L-Corp高层们对于CEO失踪的传言，还会引起纷多的猜测。Alex在DEO召开了几次商讨会议，如何在不引起社会猜疑的情况下将事情隐瞒，最后将目光放在了J'onn身上。  
与此同时揭幕式的主角正不修边幅地靠在沙发上大口地嚼着披萨，她刚刚将在几个马路上飙车的年轻人甩进了警察局，现在正目光呆滞地盯着电视上枯燥的肥皂剧上。将窗帘拉得严严实实，不让一丝阳光漏入。  
“Kara？”Alex推开门进入的时候，屋子里滞闷的空气扑面而来，她首先拉开了厚实的窗帘，打开了紧闭的窗户，氪星人蜷起身子缩在沙发，对于瞬间撒遍房间的阳光皱起了眉，将头扭到旁边一手遮住了光亮。“你在干什么？”  
“只是想喘口气。”Kara面无表情地将电视声音调大了几格，Alex直接走了过去摁下了开关。  
“Kara，今天是城市雕像的揭幕式。”Alex担忧地看着自己的妹妹，整整一个星期，Kara不眠不休地在两座城市来回穿梭，忙着拯救世界与试图拯救她自己，特工知道Kara有权利休息一会，可她也不得不去为目前的情况考虑。  
“我不想去。”Kara把脸埋在只剩一只耳朵的Krypto上，扭过身子背对着她，声音沉闷。  
Alex收拾完地上的垃圾，她坐在Kara身边，一手轻轻搭在了妹妹的肩膀:“Kara，这是你的揭幕式。”  
Kara猛地转过了身，她瞪着通红的眼睛:“Supergirl？一个连自己的爱人都找不到，连自己爱人与孩子拯救不了的超级英雄？”  
她终于把话说出来了，Alex心想。Kara压抑了太久了，Supergirl很擅长忍耐，经常会让外人觉得好像他们的超级英雄不应该有个人的感情，而恰恰相反，Kara Danvers是天生的拥抱者，正是那些丰富的感情成就了她，成就了纳欣诺城温暖的小太阳。  
“Kara，你需要冷静一下。”  
“不要叫我冷静！”Kara冲她低吼出声，“如果今天失踪的是Maggie你会怎么办？你会疯狂，会崩溃，为了找到她会愿意做任何事情。我也一样，Alex，我是Supergirl，我能看到地球外的星系，能听到地球那一头一根针掉落的声音，可那有什么用？我找不到她……我甚至不知道她是否还活着！”  
Alex沉默。  
“希望。”就快到揭幕式开始的时间了，特工需要到现场保证典礼的顺利进行，她站在门口，搭在把手上，叹了口气转头去看蜷成一团的氪星人，“那是你给这座城市带来的，给我们所有的人包括Lena带来的，Kara Danvers从不会放弃希望，Supergirl也不会。”  
Supergirl终于还是出现在了揭幕式上，她悬在空中，听着主持人介绍着自己为纳欣诺城做了多少事，是怎样拯救他们，怎样鼓舞了他们，她觉得眼睛有些泛酸，那么久以来的努力得到了认可，的确是一件很值得她高兴的事情。  
如果Lena在就好了……  
Alex感觉到了什么，抬头看了她一眼，Kara也低头看了过去，与她的姐姐对视，点了点头示意自己很好。  
“纳欣诺城的女士们，先生们，让我们欢迎L-Corp的主席兼首席执行官，Lena Luthor.”  
Kara把头扭过了一旁，并不想去看到自己假冒的爱人出现在舞台上，却听到了特工惊讶中夹带了欣喜的声音。  
“Luthor！”  
“Wonder Woman！”  
地面上人们惊呼四起，身着金红战服的半神从天而降，迎着晨光，稳稳落在了人群的中央，掀起轻烟缭绕，随着薄纱逐渐消逝，Kara见到了被亚马逊战士横抱在怀中，令她昼思夜想的女人。  
Diana半蹲把CEO轻轻地放下，Lena扶着她肩膀，脚踩在地面上时小声地嘶了一声，随后整理好了笑容，几步走上了演讲台。Kara没有放过爱人的任何一丝动静，尽管化了最完美的妆容，Lena也将自己打扮得极其优雅得体，Kara却还是一眼看出CEO比之前虚弱了太多，她撑起体面的笑容，为自己拉下了遮盖在雕像上的巨幕，广场上被欢呼声响彻。Lena微笑着环视四周，突然抬起了头，与氪星人的目光相对，Kara一瞬间竟慌了神，忘记了自己下一步应该做什么。  
然后Kara看到了CEO无意识地搭在小腹的手，她眨了眨眼，透视眼看到了对方腹部上一道狭长的伤口。她猛然握紧了拳头，Lena受伤了，那道伤口几乎要透入腹腔，而她对此毫不知情。  
显然纳欣诺城的反派们没有想给他们的超级英雄享受与爱人重逢的时间，爆炸声突然在广场上轰然响起，Supergirl瞬间警惕了起来，她隐隐约约看到了人群里伪装成群众的Hank Henshaw，氪星人急速飞冲了下去，抓住了机械超人就要往人群外拖。Lena活着，她站在了自己的面前，而她需要去到自己Omega的身边，而不是在这种事情上浪费时间。  
即使在爆炸的瞬间Diana冲到CEO身前将她护在了怀中，Lena还是由于快速跪下的闪躲牵扯到了腹部的伤口，她闷哼一声，Diana扶住了她，关切地询问她是否还好，Lena很快恢复了一贯的从容，冲对方点了点头。  
Diana抬起头，黑色长发飘扬在风中，她看向了动乱的中心，眉眼凄厉。CEO清楚她的打算，抬头冲着年轻的半神挑眉:“晚上见？”  
Diana莞尔一笑:“晚上见。”纵身冲进了战斗中。

Lena迷迷糊糊醒来时发现自己身处一个陌生的房间，机体应激反应发热引起的大脑混沌硬是让她花了好一会才找回思考能力。她记得Vanessa掐住了自己的脖子，失血与缺氧一并使她意识逐渐模糊，然后耳边爆发了极大的动静，实验室的密封门被人冲撞开，她便从Vanessa的手中跌落，她看到来人挥舞着金色的绳索，然后听到了机械翅膀拍动离开的声音，紧接着就被一个女人抱在了怀里。“Supergirl？……”她轻轻念叨着脑海中浮现出的名字，但入眼的黑色长发与手上坚硬的铠甲触感证明她是错的。  
“你受伤了。”女人去检查她腹部的伤口，撕裂般的疼痛迫使她咬着牙，但仍有声声痛吟从鼻腔哼出。感觉到意识的远去之际，她紧紧抓住对方的手臂请求道:“不要去医院。”  
“别动。”有人伸出手肘制止了她试图起身，Lena低下头，看到扎着黑色马尾的女人戴着口罩坐在一旁，正认真埋头于自己的下腹的地方，手持持针器刚扯出一条缝线，她停下了手上的动作，看了过来，“你拒绝了去医院，还好，没有穿透腹膜，没有脏器损伤，这点小事我还是可以处理的。但是有点发烧，你得好好休息。”  
尽管对方的半张脸都被遮住，Lena还是认出了那双眼睛，CEO在一些媒体报道上见过，他们形容她拥有阿弗洛狄忒的美丽，任何见过她的人都会觉得众神是偏心的，尽管她本身自己就是宙斯的女儿。“Wonder Woman？”  
“Diana, Diana Prince，我的名字。”即使看不到嘴角，但Diana在对她笑，眉眼弯弯。  
“你为什么会在那？”Lena低头看她将弯针的针头刺入自己的皮肤，Diana动作轻柔却迅速，很快又打好一个结。  
“我一直在追查Silver Swan的下落，然后Lex Luthor突然找到我，说看到了她出现在Veronica的实验室里，还说有人受了伤，让我尽快赶过去。”  
“Lex？”她的哥哥又是怎么会知道她在那里会遇到危险的，Lena知道自己可能永远都很难猜中Lex的心思，以及他究竟是想给自己一个拥抱，还是要拥抱过后捅自己一刀。她的脑子昏昏沉沉的，应该是发热造成的，“你知道我是谁？”  
“Lena Luthor，我看过你的很多报道，L-Corp的总裁，纳欣诺城的大好人。”  
好人……Lena愣了神，这是她第一次被陌生的人用这样的词形容，一般人听到她的姓氏是Luthor早就敬而远之了，不然就是以为她就要动什么坏心思，唯一毫不犹豫相信她的人是Kara，即使后来她知道这也是假的，但至少记者给过自己那么一段真实的梦。想到Kara，她觉得自己好像有些必要报个平安，给Jess或者Langstrom，但她累极了，无论是身体还是别的。  
“起初我并不相信，毕竟臭名昭著的Lex Luthor……”Diana顿了一下，意识到自己的失言，“抱歉，我不是……”  
“没关系，你说得对。”  
“但Lex Luthor说被困在实验室的是自己的妹妹，你，他说虽然讨厌请求于我们，但更不想看到你出事。”  
Lena深吸了一口气，说实话她并不想去考虑关于Lex的这些事情，然后她意识到了一件事，空气中弥漫着自己的信息素的味道，受创加孕期特有的生理激素使她在昏迷中毫无防备地释放出了原始的信息素。她瞬间紧张了起来，Lena确信Diana已经闻到了，也看破了她伪装成Alpha的谎言。  
弯针刺下的触感突然变得紧绷，Diana觉察到了她的变化，抬眼看了她一眼，轻声出言安抚:“别担心，我没有第二性别，这些东西影响不到我。”她的话却再次让CEO皱起了眉:“我认识一个人也是这么声称的。”  
Diana又笑了，超级英雄们好像从来不会吝啬自己灿烂的笑容，Lena怀疑这是不是超级英雄入门课程的第一章。“你说的是氪星人吧。”扯出最后一针，她用酒精在伤口表面消毒了两遍，带来的清凉使Lena感觉比之前舒服了些。Diana收拾了东西，又继续道，“Clark跟我说过关于第二性别对氪星人的影响，看起来比对人类带来的影响更大。他说如果一个氪星的Alpha实施了标记，会因为Omega的状态受到很大影响，会变得保护欲过剩，变得占有欲过强，甚至可能会因Omega的影响变得凶残。当年的氪星科学家的确制作了药物，在他们分化期时注射阻断这些激素的生成。但显然离开氪星时Clark并没有机会注射这种药，所以他很害怕自己拥有的力量会因本能而变成可怕的武器，一直忍着没有对Lois进行标记……”Diana又停了一下，她扯下了自己的口罩，“Kara也是。相信我，我亲眼见过那样可怕的世界，Super Alpha失去了他的Omega，那可不是什么好看的场景。”  
Lena清楚年轻的亚马逊战士肯定发觉到了什么，不然不会告诉自己这么一个陌生人这些，特别是她还特别提到了Kara。CEO想起离开纳欣诺城之前自己与金发的氪星人那场不欢而散，在那之前Kara总是隐藏得很好，她好像从来没有考虑到Alpha也会因为标记受到影响。不过这再一次证明了她的想法，要想走到她理想中的世界，这样落后的生物生理周期是最大的阻碍。  
跟Diana的对话耗尽了她所有的力气，Lena再次感觉到眼皮像被灌了铅不自主地下垂，她的身体疲惫不堪。Diana把一杯水放在她身边，递过来了一颗药:“曲马多，吃了再睡会舒服些，你需要多休息。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实一开始从把Veronica Cale拉出来就是为了大公主能出场！  
我爱Diana！


	16. Chapter 16

纳欣诺城下雪了。  
起初只是如柳絮轻飘，不过几时，风越吹越大，大片的雪花也从天空纷纷扬扬地落下，织出了一片安谧祥和。Lena伫立窗前，视线留在白茫茫的天地间，再回到纳欣诺城，她有太多的事情要思考了。例如Mercy的目的是什么？她与Veronica明显就已经联手，可自己找不到证据。例如Lex为什么会那么适时地找到Diana来救自己？例如Kara…她总是不自主地想起Diana所说的，标记对于氪星人而言影响甚至多过于人类，与Kara那天失控之后的惊慌失措交织在一起。还有……孩子。  
Lena从未仔细思考过孩子的问题，即使那个小生命已经在自己肚子里呆了不少时日了。她一直不愿去想这些，怀孕这个问题在她为自己铺设的人生道路之中压根就没有存在过，可现在，此时，无法逃避的问题被赤裸裸地摆在了眼前。CEO习惯性地为自己倒上了一杯威士忌，杯子刚靠近嘴唇，却被她皱着眉放下，推到了一旁。被Vanessa刺伤的那一刻，她唯一能感受到的竟是将会失去腹中孩子的恐惧，现在想来有些滑稽，她明明还没决定是不是要留下这个孩子，却已经本能地去慌张孩子的安全了。  
离开揭幕式之后她去DEO做了一些例行检查，她的特工朋友担心地询问了她究竟发生了什么，有没有受伤之类的，Supergirl并不在总部里，ALex主动告知她Kara去追踪逃跑的Hank了。大概是由于并没有做好再见到alpha的准备，她松了一口气。ALex却拿着她的检查报告单高蹙起眉峰：“Luthor…”特工将那张入眼尽是红色的报告单递了过来，“孩子没事，但是你……”  
Lena能感觉到自己身体机能在急速减退，腹部的伤让她发热昏睡了许多天，时不时出现的心悸，心脏疯狂得似要从胸腔内跳出，随后带来一阵接一阵的眩晕。长期伪装alpha的弊端显现了，日益剧烈的孕吐反应提醒着她，她的身体并不适合去孕育一个孩子，更不适合孕育一个带有氪星基因的孩子。  
“Luthor，我并不想这么说，但是，孩子严重地汲取了你身体的营养……”ALex同样表情痛苦，她知道这对CEO或是Kara来说意味着什么，实在不愿意把这样的话说出口，“她更像是一个……恶性肿瘤……”  
CEO给自己换了一杯水，她生命中失去了太多东西，好像看起来运筹帷幄的自己，目前能掌握的东西，只有这孩子的去留了。这很好笑，她不能掌控这孩子的到来，但她能掌控这孩子的生死，这也算氪星人对她最后的仁慈。水杯被放在台子上，房间里的光线打在CEO阴郁的侧脸，锋利了她的轮廓，Lena捏着水杯的手微微颤抖，她从胸腔长长地呼出一口聚集已久的气，视线落回到旁边安静躺着的报告单。她的太阳穴突突得泛疼，冰凉的手指按压住后缓慢揉动，可惜这个动作并没能减缓疼痛感。  
Kara会怎么想？一个念头突兀地闯入CEO的脑海，氪星人黏着在她腹部的双眼满是小心翼翼的欢喜，那是她克制不了的情感，是啊，氪星基因的宝宝，alpha自然是欢喜的，她真切又卑微的放低了身架来讨好她，几份真情几分假意，几分是为了孩子，几分是为了自己？  
这是个毫无意义的逻辑命题，而Lena Luthor自己也清楚，答案与逻辑毫不相关。  
如果在此之前她还怨憎着Kara失了心智的举动，现在她更该惊诧自己居然会去在意Kara心里哪一边的分量更重一些，Lena从鼻腔中哼出一声冷笑，她永远学不会Luthor家族天性的薄凉。Lena并不清楚这样毫无底线的心软是本能的屈服，还是她对Kara Danvers或是Supergirl的依恋，Diana的话不停地在思绪中恍惚，或许Kara更辛苦地承受着标记的煎熬，小心翼翼地将本性隐藏？  
今天是平安夜，公司的大多数员工都已经回去与家人为迎接即将到来的节日做准备了，落下了一个星期的公务，Lena倚回电脑前的座椅，盯着电脑上冷冰冰的数据表格，刚刚服过药片的她又开始被疲惫侵袭，CEO一手轻扶着额头，竟昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。   
CEO做了一个光怪陆离的梦。  
梦里Lex还是那个阴郁优雅的少年，他坐在象棋桌边看着稚嫩的自己击败了最后的对手，脸上的表情不悲不喜，毫不意外，只是挑起一边的眉毛漫不经心地听着对方干巴巴又尴尬的奉承，而自己则是小心翼翼地看着兄长，将那点对来自对方夸奖的期待藏于心上。然后Lex冲她粲然一笑，她才捏紧了手里的棋子，努力让自己笑得不要那么傻。  
她梦见Lex高中时从寄宿中学乘车回家，从双肩包里掏出了粉红色的老虎玩偶放在了她手心，Lillian从外面走进来，当着他们的面没收了公仔，并用冷漠的眼神扫过拘束的自己，然后将Lex叫进书房。比她高一个头的兄长背着母亲狡黠地冲她眨眼，在她掌心画出一个秘密符号，吻过她眉梢后才转身离开。  
她梦见自己将Langstrom的“分手信”攥在手心，Lillian站在卧室门口冷冷地看她将即将夺眶的眼泪憋了回去，说了些类似于作为一个Luthor家的“异类”，应该更加清楚摆好自己的地位，不要给家族蒙羞的话，然后才退出去，轻轻合上房门给她思考的空间。  
她又梦见Lillian警告她，择友需谨慎，她名义上的母亲意味深长的勾唇说道，她只是不想再看见一个软弱无能的Luthor，背叛自己的血统。  
然后她梦见自己亲手杀死了癫狂大笑的兄长，仇恨让那张与自己三分神似的脸变得扭曲而狂妄，她握着枪，在兄长无神瞪大的眼睛里看见满脸染血错愕的自己，鲜血迸溅在脚边的地面上，同脉的血鲜红欲滴像要吞没她整个世界，然后自己的脸上也露出了熟悉又陌生的癫狂微笑，他们最终隐秘地合二为一。  
终于她梦见了Kara……

“你似乎跟那个亚马逊人相处得十分融洽。”  
熟悉的声音将她从骇人的梦魇中拉扯回来，CEO猛地睁开眼，看到她的哥哥慢悠悠踱了进来，她起身上前一步，在Lex的视线挪过来前把检查报告迅速藏好。Lex显然听到了动静，瞟了她手上的动作一眼，“你总是跟在天上飞来飞去的家伙们相处得很好。”  
“Lex.”  
Lena并不奇怪Lex的出现，实际上她的哥哥来得正是时候，正好能解决一下她的满腹狐疑。Lex径直走到她身旁，端起她留在桌上的威士忌，在桌缘边依靠，“没听说我妹妹什么时候戒酒了。”CEO没有接话，男人的目光也移到了她略显苍白的脸上，Lena清楚地看到了他眼里的担忧“Lena，你受伤了。”  
“我没事。”兄长的关心让她有些不知所措，理智告诉她不应该对从前的时光抱有念想，可方才的梦太过真实，她总是这样，不知悔改地贪图那些回忆里的温暖，可笑至极，CEO将情绪重新整理，“你怎么会知道我在那里？”  
Lex喝掉一小口威士忌，看着她，略带疼惜的眼神给Lena更添了几分不自在：“我得保护我的家人，即使有时候需要动用一些特殊手段。”他将杯子放下，哼出一声轻蔑，“不然依靠那个到处拯救世界的外星人？一个满口希望，却谎话连篇的骗子？”Lex的话像一把尖刀再次刺入她血淋淋的心，戏谑的语气在不断地嘲弄她，每次天真地交付出真心都只是一个愚蠢的笑话，她避开了兄长的目光。“我们是一家人，Lena，有谁会比家人更值得信赖的呢？”  
从Lex口中听到这两字，CEO只觉好笑，自他们分道扬镳之日开始，她的哥哥就不断地给自己设下圈套，只为了哄骗她的合作，而现在居然还能站在她面前言辞凿凿谈信任。“我听说了Mercy的事情，她曾经说过要让我后悔，但我没想到她会对你下手，是我的错……”  
“不。”Lena快速打断了他，苦笑道，“你是对的，是我过于天真，不知悔改地相信那些加害者，你跟母亲可以嘲笑我了。”  
Lex抬眼看她，Lena将头扭过一旁，双手抱在胸前，典型的防御姿态，身体本能的自我保护行为，他的妹妹本能地在竖起一堵墙将自己隔离，拒绝与他交流。他张开双臂上前直接将妹妹抱在了怀里，Lena退后一步，略微抗拒地有些挣扎，但没能挣脱出去。“我不会嘲笑你的，我是你的哥哥，Lena，你知道我爱你。”听到他的话，Lena停止了徒劳的挣扎，身子却在微微颤抖。  
“你想要什么？”  
“纠正Omega发情期基因的诱导公式。”Lex和盘托出，毫不隐瞒自己的真实目的。  
Lena猛然惊醒，伸手推他，这一次推开了。Lex的过于坦诚使她的头脑瞬间清醒了过来，高高扬起下巴，恢复了一贯冷静的模样:“你以为在我受伤之后过来，对我张开怀抱，说一些家人，信任不切实际的话，就能从我手上骗取合作？”  
“别这样，Lena，我一直都在支持你。”Lex也不生气，反而笑了起来，他右手摩挲着另一手指关节，“你以为这么多年是谁一直在往你的研究里砸钱，你每失败一次，Lex Corp的高层们可就要跟我抱怨一次啊。”Lena不可置信地抬头看他，Lex坦然与她对视，证明自己所言不虚。“我一直都很赞同你的观念，落后的生理周期阻碍了人类的进化。更何况，这国家的Omega比Alpha多多了，既然我要涉足政治，肯定不能放过这个庞大的集体。”  
CEO冷笑道:“呵呵，没想到高贵的Luthor家Alpha居然也在乎这些？”  
“Luthor与Alpha并不冲突。”Lex直视她企图冷漠的双眼，出口的话却一下又一下地戳在她最脆弱的心底，“就像你，不是Alpha，却是一个完美的Luthor。”  
Lex Luthor太聪明了，他知道如何去对付世界上最强大的超级英雄，也知道如何去撬开自己妹妹高墙伫立的心房。Lena不说话，她敛眸低垂，思忖许久。  
“好，我答应你。”  
Lex满意地笑了，玩弄着手上刚从他的妹妹那里得到的U盘，站在窗边盯着外面飘落的雪花，回过头:“一起吃晚饭吗？今天可是平安夜。”  
Lena单肩耸动，她还在怀疑自己的决定是否正确，Lex表现出的坦率迷惑了她，与此同时还有无法再忽视的，对于自己独自被当做傻子戏弄的愤怒，她无法从这种影响判断力的情绪中自拔。“不了，我不太舒服，想早点回去休息。”  
Lex点了点头，缓缓向外走去，突然想起了什么，又转过头:“那个可怜的大脑被彻底烧坏的William Day，我帮你处理掉了。Lena，停止盖亚技术的研究，那很危险，你会让自己陷入不必要的麻烦。”  
CEO紧紧皱起了眉，没有回应。

Supergirl悬在城市的上空，在Diana的帮助下要解决一个城市危机并不是难事，亚马逊公主看出了她的心不在焉，在战斗的间隙跟她简单聊了几句，关于Veronica秘密实验的情况，关于Lena的伤，还有这段时间发生的一些小事。Wonder Woman的秘密基地，这就解释了为什么她寻遍了世界都没能找到Lena的踪影。  
可惜她却没能有时间松下一口气，ALex的话再次在她心里卷起波澜，Lena的身体状况很差，携带着自己基因的孩子毫无节制地噬取着母体的营养。Kara尝试着让自己深呼吸，纷飞的白絮落在手上便消逝了，如她转瞬即逝的梦。对不起……她轻轻念叨，在心里早已经有了决定。  
Lena倚在沙发上，她的头脑十分清醒，清醒到清清楚楚记得自己做了什么，Lex来找她，说了一些足够动人的话，而在与Lex经历了那么多年的抗衡后，即使知道对方的目的绝不像他口中的那么单纯，她还是第一次选择了沉浸在对方以爱为名为自己编织的，或真或假的幻境里。她应该将一切怪罪于愤怒，痛苦，甚至是伤痛等一切在她心上纠缠不休的负面情绪上，但她骗不了自己，至少做出选择的那一瞬间，她所能感受到的仅仅是冷酷，镇静，还有几分从被掩盖的阴暗里泄露的快意，这正是她所害怕的。  
一切都如自己的所恐惧的那样，Lena Luthor与Lex Luthor身影交织，逐渐融合为一体。  
她忽然无比想念Kara Danvers，那道光曾经就那么洒脱地倾洒在她身前。那时的她还觉得奇怪，世界上怎么会有这么美好的一个人，愿意将自己所有的光和热都与她分享，愿意做她灰暗世界中的太阳。  
她想念那个从Catco里走过来，笨拙地推扶着鼻梁上的眼镜，笑着与她分享午餐的Kara Danvers。  
她甚至有过一瞬间面对着镜子，盯着脖子上紫青的咬痕，心里想着只要是Kara被标记也没关系的可笑念头。  
而不是Supergirl。  
“Hope，解除阳台的防御装置。”  
CEO深吸了一口气，披上外套走出了阳台，屋外的雪还在下，已经将整个纳欣诺城覆盖上一层皎洁，她知道那人在那，一直都在那。  
“Kara，我知道你在。”  
不过几秒，Kara就稳稳落在了她身前，身上的制服随即消失，金色发丝残留着零落的白雪，显然已经在她家房顶踌躇了不少时间了。氪星人低着头，几个努力的深呼吸之后，终于抬起头，眼睛泛着红。Lena张了张嘴想开口，Kara却已经过来紧紧地抱住了她。  
Omega抬起的手无措地停留在半空，被动地承受着对方突如其来的拥抱，Kara的力度弄得她有点疼，但实际她上并不介意，然后她清楚地听到了氪星人埋首于自己颈间发出的抽泣声。  
“对不起……对不起……对不起……”氪星人不停地重复着一个词，身体颤动得如筛子，Lena能感觉到对方的泪水打湿了自己的肩头，她感觉鼻间一酸，强忍着把苦涩咽了回去。  
“Kara…”  
Lena以为自己铸立的高墙足够坚韧，足够去抵抗氪星人泛滥的温柔，可Kara的眼泪依然刺痛了她，从她心墙的每一个缝隙流入，将她好不容易才搭建的防线毁得一干二净。她的手颤抖着抚上对方冰凉的发梢，在理智回返前就反抱住了Alpha。  
“我以为我失去你了……”Kara哽咽着，Lena第一次听到她这样充满恐惧的声音，好像她根本不是那个毫无畏惧的超级英雄。  
原来高高在上的神祇也会害怕，会因为失去自己……害怕。  
“对不起，Lena，都是我的错，对不起……”  
她的手轻轻摩挲着Alpha的发丝，企图再将在心底放肆蔓延的情感收藏:“Kara，你没有必要对我道歉……”  
氪星人哽噎着摇头，Lena听到了她因哭泣而嘶哑的声音，  
“Lena，我爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像有点混乱，不知道有没有表达出想表达的意思。


	17. Chapter 17

“Lena，我爱你。”  
Kara沙哑的声音在她耳畔不停地重复着，Lena战巍巍的手僵在原地，她的喉咙发干，像是瞬间失了声，她说不出话，也没有力量去开口。  
Kara没有抬头看她，咬着自己后腭的软肉，双手紧紧地抱着她，啜泣声融化在她费尽周折重新鼓起的勇气中:“我很早之前就应该告诉你，与标记，与本能，与责任都无关，很早，很早以前就开始了……”  
Lena Luthor崩溃得很彻底。  
在那个狰狞的噩梦最后，她看到了Kara。  
Kara Danvers，小记者在纳欣诺城夏日的清晨里举着咖啡对她笑，在浮动的微风里穿过人流来到她身边，胸口的记者牌还反着阳光。Lena眯着眼去看她，被拉入了一个热情的拥抱里，Kara温暖的手心贴着她冰凉的皮肤，用上扬的语调和她说着模糊的话，她笑着去回应，却被人流狠狠撞开，踉跄俩步，看见Kara拥抱了别人。  
不！她努力伸手去抓住越行越远的人，身体被一只有力的手钳住，身体随即失重，被拽进自己的房间。她跪坐在地上，Supergirl就站在她身前，本该悲悯的脸上满满的玩味，空气里都是强硬的Alpha信息素的味道，她想后退，人间之神却先一步抓住她的肩膀，不顾她的颤抖与反抗，手掌紧贴在她小腹轻笑：“Lena，你没有选择，你要为我孕育这个孩子。”  
恐惧和屈辱带来愤怒，愤怒变成力量让她去反抗，她推开了神明，双眸猩红地怒视戏谑的守护神，可对方却变回了她熟悉的样子，天空蓝的眼睛充满哀伤，Kara伸出双手试图来搀扶她，又瑟缩着垂在身边。胸前的S那么明显，她的失措也那么明显，仿佛下一秒就要哭着求她：“Lena，不要推开我……”她收紧了喉咙，怔怔得看着那双温柔的蓝眸落泪，胸口像被大石压住难以喘息，Kara，身着制服的Kara跪在她身前拥抱住了她，用温暖的气息将她包围，真切得她眼眶发涩，她死死拽着对方红色的披风，如溺水时能抓得住的唯一浮木。  
Lena咬着下唇尝到铁锈味，放软身体的瞬间，听见了谁的嘲笑，她慌忙推开Kara回头，Mercy、Andrew、甚至Lex或Lillian还有那么多骗取了她的信任后又毫不留情地碾碎她的真心的人，隐藏在诸多人影的最后，她看到了悬浮在半空，垂眸悲悯的看着她的Supergirl。她看着狼狈的自己，天神伸出手对她说：“Lena，为什么你会是一个Luthor，放心，我会拯救你。”  
惶恐未定的Lena突然察觉到了身下湿滑的异样，她低下头，惊恐的目光中，从她腿心流下的血痕蜿蜒，触目惊心的蔓延成身下一滩血迹，小腹坠坠地疼，她颤抖着捂住下腹像是阻止什么从她的灵魂里流逝，带着脸上冰冷的泪痕抬头去抓够近在咫尺的人，哑着声音颤抖道：“孩子…Kara，我们的——”但她抓了个空，前倾的身子重重地摔在地上，剧烈的疼痛让她说不出完整的话，可失去最重要东西的惊恐竟比疼痛更为可怕。  
眩晕感袭来的下一秒，她发现自己好端端的坐在办公室里，Kara站在她面前，推动着黑框眼镜，关切地问她:“Lena，你怎么了脸色这么难看？”CEO僵直着背坐在椅子上，精疲力尽，眼神透过眼前的Kara看着虚空，她嘴里喃喃道:“Kara，你不该欺骗我…”  
“我将所有的防备都为你卸下，我为你做了那么多退步，求你不要辜负我的信任，求你不要再一次证明我是个傻子…而你对我做了什么？”Lena猛然站起身，压抑和绝望逼得她急需一个宣泄口，她抓起桌子上的笔筒摔在地上，双眸通红看着不知所措的记者，咬着牙根一字一顿重复：“你对我做了什么！”Kara向后退了几步，泫而欲泣，咬着下唇担忧得望着她，这幅神情更是刺激到了CEO，她依旧恨恨得盯着对方，温热的液体顺眼角滑落，带走她浑身的温度：“不要这样看着我！”别用那张脸。  
“Ms. Luthor？”她身后的阳台有破空声，Supergirl降落在那，踱步进来，“看起来你心情不是很好啊。”  
Lena再也承受不住，她弯下腰，忍住因为激烈的情绪激动造成的呕吐感，Kara第一时间冲了过来，腰胯重重地撞磕到办公桌的一脚角，紧张得只顾得上她的异常，焦急地伸手揽住了Lena消瘦的腰，手掌顺着她后脊轻拍：“Lena，你还好吗？你需要休息！”  
“不，她需要我。”Supergirl也在靠近，Super Alpha的气息不曾退让，CEO下意识攥紧了Kara的衣角，身体僵直着藏进了记者的怀抱。Kara的气息在她眉梢拂过，她用柔软的声音在自己耳侧呢哝：“Lena，原谅我…我不想失去你。”而下一秒Lena崩溃地意识到身后也逼近了相似的气息，Supergirl冰凉的呼吸掠过她后颈，温热的手掌贴合上她小腹：“Ms. Luthor，我能拯救你。”  
前后让她撕裂般痛苦的俩股气息瞬间消失，只留下她站在无尽的黑暗中，对着望不见边际的孤独空间无声嘶吼——  
“Leave me alone！”

“我爱你。”  
无法抽离的噩梦紧紧缠绕在心上，一点一点要将她撕碎，而她的英雄，她的Kara，用着最柔软的语言，最简单的三个词，将她保护在怀中，将她自我拉扯的梦魇击溃。  
Lena发现自己不知不觉拽紧了氪星人的衣角，她能感受到对方粗糙的衬衫布料摩擦过指尖的触感，这一次，Kara没再从眼前消失。  
CEO没有推开或是挣扎，也没有给出任何一句回应，Kara颓唐地松开手，绝望地使自己从满是对方气息的温暖中剥离，她后退了一步，但Lena惊醒般猛地抓住了她的手。  
“Don’t…” Kara听到她几乎微不可闻的一声央求。  
Don’t leave me alone.  
暗绿色的瞳孔被水气遮掩，Kara猝不及防被深藏在内的惊慌刺痛了心脏，Lena微微抬眼看她，轻轻咬住了下唇。Kara很想知道她在想什么，在这念头出现的同时，她已经不受控制地吻上了爱人。  
Lena的睫羽扑闪，氪星人柔软且温热的唇瓣接触她冰凉的唇，令人安心的Alpha气息扫清了最后一丝阴暗，她脑海中一片空白，还没能清楚心里的悸动究竟是喜是悲，便已经闭上了眼睛去回应对方。Kara轻柔地摩挲着她的唇，将她那点苦涩全数接收，然后吻去了她脸上的泪痕。  
氪星人的手心贴着她的脸颊，她伸手搂在Kara的腰上，一吻过后她看到Alpha小心翼翼抬眼地问：“Lena…这代表你原谅我了吗？”  
“不。”她脱口而出回答，眼前的金毛随即像漏了气的气球焉了下去，她轻轻地抚摸着氪星人被雪浸湿的背，“但这外面很冷。”  
Lena觉得自己已经开始习惯在氪星人的怀里飞来飞去了，Kara抱着她迅速飞进了房间，房间里足量的暖气很快让她身体暖和了起来，她坐在床上，看着Kara站在面前，手足无措地盯着她身边的位置，一副想坐下却又不敢靠近的模样。Lena瞟到了对方背上被雪水打湿的一大片水迹，即使知道对方压根不在乎这点寒冷，却还是先开了口：“把你衣服脱了。”  
Kara突然瞳孔放大，一副不敢相信的样子看她，十指纠结地绞动在了一起。  
CEO意识到自己说了一句多么有歧义的话，她一下子噎了声，将手边自己的衣服砸了过去，直直盖住了氪星人的脑袋：“我的意思是，把你湿漉漉的衣服换了。”  
Kara抱着她的衣服，傻兮兮的笑容瞬间在脸上绽开，一转头，就已经将对方的长衫穿在了身上。高速移动带来的风吹起了CEO的几缕黑发，她咬着下唇皱起了眉：“Kara，别在我面前这么用你的超能力。”氪星人缩了缩脖子代表回应，Lena的衣服既舒适又暖和，她已经暗暗决定要把这件长衫偷偷带回家了。  
Lena深深吸了一口气，在自己身边给她让了个位置：“Diana告诉我，关于氪星人被标记影响的一些事情。”Kara突然又紧张了起来，她记得之前自己做了什么，她比谁都清楚Lena面对Alpha时的底线在哪，为了摆脱Omega天生的弱势辛辛苦苦地伪装，而被使用信息素压制跪在自己身前无疑是一种极大的侮辱，可她却还是冲动地僭越了那个禁区。  
CEO眉峰高蹙，她看着超级英雄再次坐立不安，低着头小声地从喉咙里不停地发出喃喃的“对不起”，叹了口气：“那是最后一次……别再那么做了。”  
“我保证。”Kara鸡啄米般快速地点头答应道。  
Lena又沉默了，“保证”，超级英雄的承诺好像总是那么容易说出口，在自己一遍又一遍地跟她展示出最致命的弱点，氪星人无数次地跟自己保证绝不会伤害自己后，她还是那么做了，在她们纠缠那么久的岁月里，Kara却没有一个诚实的时刻。  
她不该对放肆的谎言家心软。  
“Lena？”Kara注意到了她微妙的情绪变化，轻声地开口叫她。Lena抬起头，却看到Alpha虔诚地跪坐在她身前，浮现于那双蓝眸上的深情就快要溢洒而出，而自己紧紧地抓在对方的手腕。如果Kara不是那个Girl of steel，那她一定会被自己弄伤的。  
不要这样看着我。  
Kara跪直了身子，掌心在她脸颊轻柔地摩挲，再次吻住了她，小心翼翼地含着她的下唇，舌尖在她柔软的唇瓣上辗转。“It's ok”，她听到Alpha的细语呢喃，Kara身上带着一如既往阳光温暖的味道，还掺杂着几分冰雪的清冽，是她从一开始就迷恋上的气息。僵硬的身体不知不觉地中放软，她只差一步便要沉醉了Alpha给予的温柔之中，于是温热的小舌趁机滑入了口中，肆情地汲取她口中的甘甜。  
Lena喘息着，发出了一些细细的叹息，手不自禁地在Alpha的腰间抚动，撩起她下摆的边缘伸了进去。  
Kara也有些喘，更多的因为激动，Omega温热的掌心在她敏感的腰侧来回游走，她强迫自己离开了她们之间口舌交融的甜蜜：“Lena…别，别这样……”  
Omega疑惑地“嗯”了一声，却没有停下手中的动作，再次低头亲过她的嘴角。  
“你的周期到了吗？我不想在这种时候占你便宜……”Alpha被她主动的攻势撩拨得全身发热，花了好一会才组织起了自己的语言。  
Lena终于停下了动作，皱着眉看她。  
Alpha缩回了身子，重新跪坐在了她腿间，Lena略带嫌弃目光让她有点心里发怵。  
“我以为你知道？”Lena上下扫视了她一遍，不可置信地开口。  
“知道什么？”Kara疑惑地抬头，却不受控地将眼神黏在了她被自己蹭掉颜色的红唇上，情不自禁地咽下了一口口水。  
“诱导发情的激素在孕期会被孕激素抑制。”Lena舔了舔下唇，看到Alpha猛地瞪大了眼睛，“我现在，很清醒。”  
Kara的大脑像被人用氪石炸弹轰炸过一般，Lena说的是常识，她应该知道的。不对……这是Lena第一次主动在她面前提起怀孕的事情，说得极为平静，就像是告诉她，自己今天中午有时间她们可以一起共进午餐那样。“Lena……”她好像每一次在CEO面前都会变得口齿不清，Kara懊恼地拍了拍自己的脑袋，听到了Omega的几声轻笑。  
“我爱你，Lena，胜过这世界上的一切。”  
身体被对方轻推着陷入柔软的床铺时，Lena为Alpha撩开了遮住视线的几缕发丝，Kara把接连不断的细吻印在她的脸颊，在她的耳畔轻声念叨，终于彻底击溃了她苦苦树立的高墙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道卡在这里不好，但是最近可能会更得很慢甚至断更一段时间，因为最近真的很忙，而且状态很差。  
不小心又把kara写得蠢兮兮的。


	18. Chapter 18

Kara感觉自己的双手在发抖，当然不是因为冷或是别的什么，她意识到这是她们第一次不在发情期的时候如此亲密，Omega安安静静地躺在她的身下，眼睛明亮澄净，目不转睛地注视她，因为她的动作露出了大半边肩膀。Kara发出一声吞咽声，低下头吻在了她的肩头，犬齿轻轻划过，Lena一阵颤栗，一指勾在了Alpha的长衫下摆，示意她脱下。  
“我喜欢这件衣服。”Alpha顺着又吻上了她的侧颈，嘴里嗯嗯唧唧地说着，却已经听话地在对方的辅助下将衣服扯下甩在一旁。  
“你可以把它留下。”Lena冲她挑眉，伸手搂住Alpha的后颈，配合着她的动作脱下了身上的睡衣，里面什么都没穿。Kara猛然呼吸加重，早将衣服的念头抛在一边，埋头就将亲吻往下游走，长驱直入含住了她挺立的乳尖。Omega闷哼一声，被温润包裹的花核逐渐硬挺起来，她手指插入了氪星人的金发之中，稍稍使劲，“Kara，你表现得像个青春期的孩子。”  
Alpha哼唧了一声，犬牙轻咬住她的乳尖轻扯了两下，听到她猛吸了一口冷气，才满意地抬起头，向Omega回挑了个眉。Lena才发现到自己刚刚的话对于一个alpha来说明显算是挑衅了。  
“我不是。”Kara反驳道，在她唇上啄了一下，“我真不知道之前为什么没有这么做，我应该早点说出来的。”Alpha刚想低头继续被打断的动作，又觉得不够，抬头再次亲了她一下，才满足地埋头于胸前的深沟。  
胸前的敏感被十分贴心地照顾着，Lena轻叹了一声，手指又回到了氪星人的发梢，指尖微微颤抖着去抚摸她微润的发丝：“做什么？”她看不到Kara的表情，于是稍稍咬住了下唇，实际上她有些痛恨自己的软弱，痛恨自己那么容易就屈服在了满口谎言的氪星人所给予的温柔之下，但她依然无法欺骗自己。她在一开始就被Catco的小记者破开了心墙，她吐露过太多自己的脆弱了，而Kara碾碎了最致命的一点，却又用一种自己无法抵抗的方式将另一处缺损填补。  
“说出自己的感情。”  
“也许是因为我是个Luthor。”Lena想冷笑，但Kara手心拂过的地方如火焰燃过，热潮逐渐从被撩拨的各处扩散，她实在无法再伪装出一副冷淡的模样。  
“不！”Kara霎时沉重的气息扑打在她胸前，Lena缩了缩身子，腰肢却被alpha以轻柔却略带强硬的力道所固定。氪星人抬眼看她，睁大的眼睛里尽是一些她不愿意去相信或承认的感情，“我花了很长的时间去学习怎么一个地球人是怎么生活的，但从没有人告诉我这种感觉是什么。我以为自己喜欢Mon-El……”  
在这种时候听到久违的的名字，Omega皱起了眉，她从来都不喜欢那个烦人的达克萨姆星人，也谈不清心底那隐隐泛酸的感觉是什么。  
“可我一点也不害怕他的离开，实际上如果再来一次，我还是会选择将他送走。”Kara吻过她的指尖，话里带上了几分颤抖，“但这不一样，Lena，自从成为Supergirl，我觉得自己应该无所畏惧，一直逃避着自己懦弱的一面。然后有一天我发现自己害怕了，害怕会失去你……当我在实验室里看到那摊血迹的时候，我感觉自己恐惧到没有办法思考，我快要疯了……我不能……”alpha吸了吸鼻子，声音忽然小了下去，她握着Lena的手，贴在自己的脸颊，手心的温度让她确切地感受到了Lena的存在，这正是此刻她需要的。  
Lena狠狠咬住了唇，Kara在她面前毫无防备地展开了自己的柔软，放任氪星人用泛滥的温柔将自己从昏暗的自我拉扯中解救出来无疑是饮鸩止渴，可她依然沉迷其中。  
“疼吗？”  
听到对方的问话，半倚在枕头上的Omega低下头，看到她心疼地盯着自己左下腹的伤口，伤口边缘还有些红，Kara紧紧皱着眉，满眼疼惜地触碰着她已经基本愈合的那道疤。Alpha的本能或Supergirl的保护天性，抑或单纯只是对于爱人受伤的愤怒，Kara心头闪过几丝愤恨，她不应该就那么轻易放过Veronica Cale，她应该好好折磨她，还有那些伤害了Lena的人。  
空气中的信息素变得压抑，Lena皱了皱鼻子：“Kara…”她的手顺着对方的动作缓缓地抚摸着alpha的脸颊，“我没事。”  
Kara回过神，意识到自己刚才脑海中极为危险的想法，Lena在尝试着安抚她，alpha松下了一口气，小心翼翼地把头靠在了Omega小腹的另一侧。Alex说得没错，带着她基因的孩子在快速地生长着，不过两月，Lena的肚子已经开始有些凸显了，只是消耗过大才没让CEO表现得太过明显。Lena加快的心跳仿佛在提醒自己，她还在，自己并没有失去她。氪星人还听到了另一个心跳的声音，她的孩子，她们的孩子……  
微弱却极为强劲的心跳声，血脉相连的悸动在她心里翻涌，余存的氪星不仅仅是坐落在冰天雪地中的孤独堡垒，还有这里，就在此刻。Kara伸手贴在了爱人的小腹上，那个还没长成的孩子似乎也感受到了什么，用更有力的心跳回应她，氪星人觉得自己过于贪婪了，竟然会想让时间永远停留在这一刻。  
Kara小心又难以掩饰的贪恋模样被Lena尽收眼底，噩梦中满脸戏谑神祇的幻影猝不及防地与眼前的情景交织，Omega努力地让自己用深呼吸平复情绪，却听见了氪星人喃喃低语的“对不起”。  
Lena不知道这一句道歉又是为了什么，她想开口，氪星人略带沙哑的声音却再次响起：  
“我不想要她。”  
“什么？”  
“孩子。”Kara抬起了头，咬着牙又重复了一遍,“我不想要她。”Lena看到了那双湛蓝眸子里深深的不舍，却又无比坚决。  
“Kara？”  
“她会害死你，我不能……”Kara顿了顿，声音里带着微弱的哭腔，她竭力地压制住了在心底咆哮着反对的另一个声音，“我不能忍受……不能让任何人伤害你，她也不行……”  
Lena眉头紧紧地蹙起，她曾认真地去思考过孩子对于Kara有多重要，Kara看她的眼神充满着怜爱，视线不自主地就黏在了她的肚子上，肯定是满心欢喜的。而梦魇总是会将人的恐惧放大，她成了被人间之神选中的祭品，屈辱如一条凶狠地吐着信子的蛇，将她紧紧缠绕到无法喘息，她本能地抗拒着腹中孩子的存在，但在醒来后，却又无比庆幸孩子还在。  
不应该是这样，Kara不能就这样强咽下所有的不舍与痛苦来告诉自己，她不想要这个孩子，不能就这样攻破她心里的芥蒂，让自己在这场掺杂着背叛的爱与恨的博弈中输得彻底。  
“Kara，”CEO的身子微微颤动，她试图使自己声音变得更冷淡一些，她也成功做到了，“这个孩子，姓Luthor。”  
Lena看着氪星人愣了神，脸上流露出一丝痛苦的神情，她的目的达到了，混杂着快意的痛处涌上心头，但Kara只是呆愣了那么几秒，又重新抬起头看她，扯出一抹勉强的笑容：“我知道。”随后突然整个人窝了下去，径直将亲吻落在了她湿热的腿心，CEO全身一颤，手撑在床上便要往回缩，却被对方牢牢固定住了下身。alpha温热的呼吸扑打在那处冒着水汽的花朵，催出了更多激动的露水。  
Omega香甜的信息素瞬间弥漫在了整个房间，标记让自己的气息深深地烙印在了爱人的身体里，怀孕则让交融后的味道更为诱人，Alpha吻住了她的吐落着热液的花瓣，舌尖滑过肿胀的核心却没有停留，Lena不自觉地挺了挺腰，不满足地想去追随撩拨者的步伐。Kara轻轻拍了拍她的臀作为安抚，如她所愿含住了挺立的小核，在上面摩挲舔舐。  
“Kara…God…”Lena陷入了松软的枕头中，高高扬起了头，Kara就这样俯在她腿间，虔诚又贴心地照顾着她身下的敏感。CEO看不见她的脸，只能将手指插入金色发丝之间，alpha富有技巧的舔弄，让她从鼻腔断断续续地溢出了呻吟，一步一步将她引入疯狂。  
Omega的小腹抽动着，舌头每一次轻柔或激烈的爱抚都使她走向难以自持的深渊，Lena开始感觉到热潮逐渐从被alpha把控的一点蔓延至全身，Kara把她的大腿搭在了自己的肩膀上，使入侵更为便捷。Omega紧绷着肌肉，呻吟着紧紧勾住了她。  
氪星人现在有点庆幸自己不会因缺氧导致窒息了。  
“Kara…Kara…”Lena断断续续地叫着氪星人的名字，随着她两指的探入，随着她的抽送抬起了腰肢去迎合Alpha更强劲的进攻。  
Kara Danvers太懂她了，那个戴着笨拙的黑框眼镜的记者带着足以融化寒冰的笑容闯进了她的心房，不仅对她的情绪喜好了如指掌，此刻对于她身体的每一处敏感也有些过于了解了。Alpha旋转着湿漉漉的手指，摩擦摁住了她的体内略微粗糙的点。Lena的下腹狠狠抽搐着，尖叫着释放在了她口中。  
CEO躺在床上调整着呼吸，所有的思绪都被浪潮冲散，再难聚合，她喘着气去看身下的Alpha，Kara的嘴边还残留着自己的液体，装作无辜的样子冲她露出了笑容，随后身子挪了上来，伸手抚摸着她的脸:“Lena，你还好吗？”  
Lena抿了抿嘴唇，还没来得及回答，带着满满自己味道的亲吻就凑了过来，她本能地想躲闪，无处可逃，只能被动着接受着Alpha激烈的亲吻，湿润的舌头钻入她口中，将她的一切都汲入口中。还没匀住气的CEO起伏着胸膛，被氪星人吻到头晕脑胀，虚弱地依在Alpha的怀中。  
跟一个不需要氧气的超级英雄接吻真是太危险了，Lena脑海里忽然闪过这么一个念头。  
Kara贴着她的额头，等她从高潮中缓过神，凑过来时不时地吻掉了她额上的汗滴。随着Alpha的靠近，她身下逐渐觉醒的腺体也若近若远地贴近了CEO的下身，Lena感觉到了什么，屈起腿用膝盖去有意识地去磨蹭她火热的下体，Kara哼了两声，也大胆地迎合着她的动作稍稍挪动着腰肢，不停小声地呼唤着爱人的名字。  
CEO挑起一边眉毛，停下了腿上的动作，手指划过她紧致的腹肌，缓缓游走至她昂扬的硬物边，手背稍稍蹭过腺体的顶端。Kara仰起头，从喉咙里挤出几声难耐的咕噜声，但她还在强忍着，生怕自己一个不小心就弄伤了本就虚弱的Omega。  
“Kara.”  
“嗯？”  
Lena把Kara对于自己疼惜都看在了眼里，她不得不承认，被对方用柔情包裹的感觉令人无法抵抗，她的心底暖洋洋的，还有身体。身体是无法说谎，从最初被Alpha触碰，透过金色面具后看到熟悉的蓝眸，认出面具后的人就是她想要的那个人那一刻开始，她的身体就诚实地对Kara的每一次亲近都表示了欢喜。CEO半眯着眼睛，热潮早已袭遍了全身，于是她压低了声音：“你要么赶紧过来做你该做的，要么自己去卫生间解决。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太难了，我真的觉得lena luthor需要去做therapy


	19. Chapter 19

“不要！”  
Kara双手撑在Lena的身子两侧发出了抗议，柔软的唇瓣贴着她颈侧，心里发痒想去咬她的腺体解馋，身下的火热在湿透了的腿心磨蹭。Omega独有的生理结构对于标记者极为敏感，犬齿的轻划让CEO身体一阵阵颤栗，热液激烈地流出彻底打湿了Alpha的炙热。Kara喘着粗气咬了咬牙，吻过了她的眉梢。  
“Lena…我忍不住……”  
Lena轻舔过下唇，修长的腿勾住了对方的腰，将她拉近自己：“那就别忍。我是个Luthor，Kara，没有那么容易受伤。”  
“全世界最好的Luthor。”Kara嘟囔着，边小心谨慎地直起了腰身，不让自己压到她腹部的伤口，Omega的动作无异于火上浇油。Lena白皙的皮肤因欲望而泛红，不安分的火焰在身体各处燃烧，她抬眼去看Kara，对方身上稍凉的温度正是她所需要的，湿热的穴口频繁地划过胀痛的腺体，眼神里的欲望烧断了Alpha脑海里最后一根苦苦支撑理智的线。湛蓝的眼眸彻底染上了黑暗，Kara一口咬在了CEO颈侧的原始腺体上，挺腰将自己送进了爱人的身体里。  
Kara的侵入足够缓慢，慢到她能清晰地感受到对方在一寸一寸地将自己撑开，上下两处同时袭来的刺激太过强烈，Lena搂住Alpha的脖子，细细地吸气让自己去适应Alpha异于常人的尺寸。发情期常会麻痹其他感官使人更专注于交合，这是CEO第一次如此清醒的时刻去感受到Kara的存在，氪星人在她颈间啃咬着，被标记瞬间的快感再次闪回记忆中，她呻吟着收紧了勾在对方腰上的腿。  
火热的腺体几乎要将她的内壁烫化，极为配合的花穴流出了更多的热液将Alpha的肿胀吞下，直到两人贴合得再无缝隙，Kara发出满足的叹息，舔咬着Omega扬起的脖颈，一路埋头至她挺翘的胸口，衔住她的乳尖，揽入口中轻咬，开始小弧度地挺动着腰肢。  
她们是最契合的，Lena Luthor，她的Lena Luthor。  
大概是由于怀孕的缘故，氪星人总觉得Lena胸口有一股隐隐的奶香味，于是含住Omega发颤的乳尖，贪婪地吸吮舔弄，仿佛真的能汲取到什么甘甜一样。  
Lena的手指插入了氪星人的发梢，胡乱地将她摁在了自己软暖的胸口，急渴的生殖腔对Alpha不紧不慢的速度开始表现出不满，随着她每一次地抽出都激烈地迎合着期待对方更深的入侵。“Kara…”Lena的红唇轻启，吐落出她的名字，“More…”  
Kara听话地忽然加大了抽送力度，顶端狠狠地撞在了她敏感的一点，花穴猛然绞紧了炙热的侵略者，Lena的呻吟逐渐高亢，她紧紧地搂住Alpha的后颈，环在她腰身上的大腿也收紧，几乎要将自己整个人挂在氪星人的身上。  
“Kara…Kara…”  
“Babe，我在……我在这。”氪星人衔咬着她的耳垂，在她耳畔安慰着，忽然放大了瞳孔，后知后觉到自己刚才脱口而出了什么。Lena似乎并没有注意，她唤着氪星人的名字，顺着Alpha的动作，将自己完完全全地送进了对方的怀中。Kara不再刻意去遮掩的信息素环绕在她的四周，放肆地弥漫在了空气中每一个角落，她贪婪地呼吸着氪星人身上令人安心的气息，挪动着身腰去迎合Alpha的动作。  
“So tight…”  
Kara因她激烈的迎合被迫直起了身，一手撑在她头顶，一手抱住了她的后腰，生怕CEO动作太大把自己伤到。暖气与热潮互助，她手心所触一片湿热，Lena扬起颀长的脖颈，汗滴顺着肌肉的走向缓缓流下，在她颈窝停留了一会，又因她的抽送四溅开来。Alpha咽下口水，下身毫不留情地撞在了对方的耻骨上，粗长的腺体在她体内敏感重重地碾过。  
“我想这么做很久了，Lena，你是那么完美，美丽，迷人……”  
Lena被她撞得全身酥麻，对她胡言乱语的赞美也只能以呻吟作答，抬眼迷蒙地盯着氪星人红润的唇瓣，无意识地去舔自己的下唇。体贴的Alpha接收到了她的信号，亲过她的嘴角，重新回到了唇舌间的交融，Lena呜咽地发出猫儿般的细吟。  
“你的眼睛，闪亮，纯净，是世界上最珍贵的绿宝石。”  
“Kara…”Lena的呼吸逐渐加重，温暖的内壁紧紧包裹着Alpha最原始的欲望，她感觉自己如被狂风吹散的青烟，理智在逐渐远离，“Kara…我…”  
“我就在这，babe，我永远不会离开你，永远不会再让你受伤，我爱你。”  
Kara停在她深处研磨，猛然用力往前挺腰，顶端狠狠地撞在了她柔嫩的宫颈，Lena尖叫出声，湿涔涔的身体紧贴着Alpha，肉壁狠狠地咬住了炙热的硬物，大量的热液争先恐后的涌出，打湿了两人交合之处。  
CEO紧紧地抱着她，大口地喘着气，平复自己的呼吸，却发现自己不知道什么时候已经泪流满面。  
Kara感觉到了肩头的湿润，心里一紧，忙去看她，慌慌乱乱地擦去了她脸上的泪水，抬腰就要从她体内撤出:“Lena，我弄疼你了吗？是不是我伤到你了吗？我……”  
“不……”无边的温柔几乎要从那双蔚蓝的眸子里溢了出来，Lena无法去否认在内心里渴望的情感，她想要Kara，想要这个冲自己绽放着笑容，将自己捧在手心藏在心里，嘴里叨叨着自己有多珍贵的Alpha。于是打断了氪星人慌乱的语无伦次，主动凑了上去在她唇上留下一个吻，“别走，留下来。”  
氪星人才放松了紧绷的身体，让自己缓缓地躺在了她边上，吻掉了她脸颊上的泪痕:“别担心，我就在这，哪也不去。”  
Lena让自己缩进了Kara的怀中，额头轻轻地蹭着她的下巴，Kara一时间错觉对方是不是有几分撒娇的意味。  
“即使还有个世界需要Supergirl去拯救？”  
Kara愣了一会，才意识到怀里的女人已经缓过了神，她笑着吻了吻对方的额头：“世界需要Supergirl，但是Kara Danvers需要自己的私人生活。”Lena难得地把头埋在她的怀里，没有说话，只收紧了环在她腰上的手臂。氪星人努力地调整着自己的呼吸，下身的欲望还没能发泄出来，被紧致的花穴不时地咬住，拉扯着全身的血液都向下涌，但她仍不想毁掉这一刻。  
认清自己内心之后，Kara发现到自己比从前更渴望Lena的拥抱，但那之后的发生每一件事都在把自己从爱人身边推开，即使是拥有超级速度的Supergirl也追赶不上她们之间拉开的距离，真的有那么几个瞬间，她以为自己真的彻底失去Lena了。  
幸好她没有，Lena在这，就安安静静地躺在她的怀抱里，氪星人在心里默默把氪星的神明都感谢了一遍，然后想起了晚上急着要赶到Omega的身边，她还没能好好谢过亚马逊公主的帮助，她该感谢Diana的及时赶到，把Lena带回了自己身边。  
Lena依靠在她胸口，大脑一片空白，指尖无意识地在她胸前画着圈，忽然觉察到仍深埋在自己体内的炽热猛地跳动了一下，身子也随之一颤，抬头看到了Kara涨得通红的脸。  
“超级耐力，嗯？”  
汗滴从Alpha额上滴落，划过她锋利的下颌线，Lena亲吻过那痕迹，手指玩味轻点着Kara挺立的乳尖，倒想看看氪星人还能忍耐到什么时候。  
Kara脸颊发烫，嘴里发出意味不明的哼哼声，挺起胸膛去贴合对方的触碰，被滑腻的穴道夹住的腺体随着她的动作深入了几分。  
“嗯……”她得到了Omega细细的呻吟作为回复。  
Lena将她胸前的硬核夹在指间，余指揉捏着柔软的乳肉，在对方不经意时收紧了手掌。Kara抽搐着下腹，不听话的腺体再次狠狠抽动了一下，她相信Lena已经感觉到了，但是依然没有停下撩拨她的动作。  
“Lena…你……别……”要与生理本能对抗本就是一件极为艰难的事情。更何况是更容易受到原始的两性契约影响的氪星人，Kara急得额上的青筋凸起，连话都说不清楚，“你是我的爱人……Lena，我……我讨厌这么说，但是……我是个Alpha……我不能……”上一次她放任自己的Alpha本能，结果是狠狠地伤害到了自己最想保护的人，她永远忘不了Lena愤怒的眼神，也害怕再在对方脸上看到对自己失望的神色。  
Lena果然因氪星人的话愣了神，她轻蹙眉梢，从来没有想过Kara辛苦的忍耐还有这样的原因。  
超级英雄拥有的超能力还包括读心术似的。她需要Kara，Kara便出现在了身边；她被梦魇纠缠，淹溺在自我拉扯中走向窒息，Kara便紧紧抱着她，在她耳畔说出我爱你；她纠结于腹中的孩子只是自己献祭于神坛之上的祭品，而Kara小心翼翼地贴在她的肚子上，明明眼里净是难舍与眷恋，却独自吞下所有的痛苦，决定为了她放弃这个带着氪星基因的孩子。  
还有现在。  
她一直努力地对抗着纠缠于血液中的原始契约带来的影响，却从来没有为此提过一个字。  
Kara的每一个举动都在一层层地剥开她包裹得严密的心，即使上面还带着尖锐的利刃。  
Lena谈不上自己此刻心中是什么感受，她抓着氪星人的手臂，目不转睛地盯着她，忽然像被什么模糊了视线，眼角便已经湿润。  
“Kara.”  
“我很想你。”  
Kara吻了她很久，Lena胸口起伏，贴着氪星人的胸口，心跳趋同。Alpha的手在她的腰窝缓缓地抚摸着，另一手护在她的小腹上:“我在，我在这，永远都不会离开，永远不会，我发誓。”  
Lena喘息着抬头与Alpha对视，Kara冲她露出了笑容，用鼻尖蹭了蹭她的脸颊。Omega注意到了对方因欲望泛红的眼眶，于是抬腿主动缠在了Alpha的腰上，小腿在她的后腰磨蹭，“Kara，我需要你。”  
氪星人发出了一声极为明显的吞咽声。  
“Then be the Alpha.”

房间里的空气太过闷热了，她应该把温度调低点的，Lena躺在床上胡思乱想。Kara跪坐在Omega的腿间，两手握着对方纤细的腰肢，在白净的皮肤上来回游走，凝脂般的触感让她爱不忍释。与手上轻柔的搔摩不同，她的下身再次狠狠地撞在了Omega的耻骨上，Lena尖叫着挺直了腰。  
“Fuck！”  
“Diana说她查到Silver Swan的下落就先走了，让我转告你一声。”Kara忽然想起了被自己抛在脑后的一件事，一边挺着腰，一边轻飘飘地开了口，“我本来想去帮她的，但她说知道我有更重要的事情要做。”  
Lena被Alpha凶猛的攻势捣得骨头酥软，却听到她傻乎乎地来了这么一句话，干脆随口接了回去：“是啊……嗯……也不奇怪为什么说她Wonder……她是完美的……”  
“嗯？”氪星人随意点了点头，心底瞬时涌上一股酸意——躺在自己身下的女人居然还能有心思去夸另一个超级英雄？完美的？Lena可从来没有这么形容过Supergirl。氪星小金毛皱了眉，猛地加大了冲撞的力度，把自己的长度全数送进了对方温暖的深处。  
“Fuck！Kara…深……太深了……”Omega几乎瞬间哭喊出声，一手搭在氪星人的臀上，却没有要将她推开的意思。  
来自外星的小金毛这才心满意足，俯身又埋头在她胸口里，舌尖揽住了她的乳尖，放入口中吸吮，她百分百确定Omega的身上有一种特殊的香味，她的超级嗅觉能清楚地闻到，如药效猛烈的催情剂啃噬着她的每一根神经。她贪婪地吮咬着Lena红肿的乳尖，恨不得将身下香软的Omega彻底地吃干抹净。  
Lena一开始因她的撩拨发出了连连的呻吟，发现Alpha似乎跟自己的胸杠上了似的，放慢了抽送的速度，却咬住自己的乳尖不愿意松口，犬牙磨过她泛肿的乳首，快感中夹杂着几分痛意，便伸手去推她毛茸茸的脑袋。氪星人抬起头，嘴里还含着着自己的乳尖，腮帮子鼓鼓的一副无辜模样，CEO只觉又好气又好笑：  
“你知道我还没有开始分泌母乳吧？”  
Kara意犹未尽地松了口，发出了“啵”的一声，皱着眉瞄向了Omega的小腹，CEO无视掉了她的目光，抬起大腿蹭了蹭她的腰。Alpha机智地接收到了来自爱人的信号，重新从她的胸口一路吻了上去，撩开黏在Lena颈侧的发丝，轻吻落在自己留下的永久印记上，齿尖在上面摩挲，大有再想咬下一口的冲动。  
“Kara!”炙热的腺体跳动地摩擦过Omega体内的敏感点，Lena被她放缓的速度磨得难耐，便开口去催促对方。  
“我知道，我知道。你需要我，需要这个。”Alpha找准了那点，故意挪动着腰让自己的火热时不时蹭过。  
CEO喘了一声，咬住了下唇轻轻瞪她，布满水汽的眼睛却毫无威胁力。  
Kara并不想她的爱人还能有精力记仇，连忙重新亲了上去，腰上开始逐渐加力，一边握住了Lena的手压在了她脸侧，十指相扣。  
敏感的身体被体贴的Alpha拿捏得死死的，当Kara抬腰抽了出去，又狠狠地顶入了她身体的最深处，Lena只能尖叫着收紧了与氪星人紧扣的手，从指尖到下半身，感受着什么叫作钢铁之躯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近太忙了，写东西的时间零零碎碎的，而且睡眠时间太少脑子很不好用，可能写得并不是那么让人如意。  
希望质量没有太过下滑才好。


	20. Chapter 20

CEO有些恍神自己为什么会心软成这样，她跪在了床上，贴心的Alpha在她膝下垫了枕头，Kara伸手揽住了她的腰，温柔地护住了她的肚子。高潮过数次的身子已经有些疲倦，但还是叫嚣着想要更多。  
她通常是不怎么喜欢自己处于如此劣势的地位的，Lena Luthor讨厌臣服感，但此刻并不一样，Kara疼惜地吻着她的后颈，温热的唇瓣摩挲着柔嫩的皮肤，点燃的不仅仅是烧在她身体里的欲火，她享受着自己被Alpha用爱意环绕的时刻，被她一直渴求的安全感包裹。  
“Kara…”Lena承受着Alpha富有技巧的挑弄，花穴热情地吞吐着抽动的腺体，喘息着呻吟出氪星人的名字，炽热的顶部一遍又一遍地碾过她的敏感点，下腹抽搐着，手指紧紧地缠绕在白色床单上，感觉星空万物都在眼前展开，她的大脑一片空白，所有的思绪都被Kara撞离了本该在的轨道。  
氪星人的心跳得越来越快，所有快感都积聚在了下身，凝结在被柔软紧密地包裹着的地方，她难以自持地咬住了Omega颈间的印记，Lena呜咽着绞紧了她。Alpha从喉咙里挤出几声低沉的咕噜声，她感觉自己的结在蠢蠢欲动，努力地想延长这种感觉，却走到了临近的边缘，只差一步便要走向失控。她抓着Omega挺翘的臀肉，想让自己从过于舒适的蜜穴里退出。  
但Lena觉察到了她的用意，迅速抓住了她的手腕。  
“Lena…我要……我要忍不住了……让我……”  
Omega颤抖着撑起了酸软的身躯，往后贴近了氪星人光洁的身体，臀部紧贴着她的腿根，猛地坐了下去。  
“Fuck！！！”  
Kara终于低吼出声，她根部的结迅速膨大卡在了Omega身体里，火热的腺体狠狠地撞在了对方柔嫩的宫颈，黏浊的白液在对方紧致的生殖腔里强劲地喷射着。  
Alpha喘息着紧紧地怀抱着自己的爱人，她从未有过这样的感觉，她的双腿发软，臀部紧绷着，所有的自控能力都在瞬间瓦解，巨大的快意侵蚀了她的神经，让她只能张着口，却一句话都说不出来。  
Lena容下了她的一切。  
CEO疲软地窝在了她的怀里，侧过脸去亲吻她的脸颊，轻笑道:“现在才想着安全措施，是不是太晚了点？”  
氪星人的脸上泛着红，她抱着怀里虚弱的Omega一起倒在了床上，膨大的结还把她们紧密地连接在一起，Lena微微侧过身去看她，失了焦的眼神让Alpha心里软化成了一滩水。她为CEO撩开了额上被汗水浸透的发丝，轻轻地在上面落在一个吻。  
“Lena，你很累了。”  
Omega无意识地点了点头，长期以来身体与精神上的负担都过于沉重，激烈的性爱更耗尽了剩下不多的体力，她几乎疲倦得睁不开眼，但依然牢牢地抓住了Kara的手。  
“我保证，醒来我就在这，那也不去。”Kara在她轻声安抚，Lena终于放松了绷紧的神经，在环绕着令人心安的气息里沉沉地睡了过去。

Lena以为自己睡了很久，但睁开眼时外面还是一片黑暗，她轻轻摇晃着胀痛的脑袋，感觉到一只手臂轻搭她的肚子上，她侧过脸，看到Kara埋头在自己颈间睡得正香，金色的发丝遮住了一半的脸庞，时不时发出一些含糊不清的咕哝声。CEO还是第一次知道氪星人也会有睡得这么迷糊的时候，她怎么记得Lex的研究里提过他们只需要晒晒太阳就能恢复体力呢？  
Kara十分体贴地替她换上了睡衣，自己则穿着一件过于可爱的印着小狗图案的T恤。Lena半眯着眼睛，确定自己的衣柜里并没有这么一件幼稚衣服，氪星人一定是飞回家了趟，连睡衣都带过来了。Lena小弧度地挪动着身子，把氪星人的手臂从自己身上扒了下去，Kara不满地哼哼了两声，翻身又睡了过去。  
CEO披上了衣服，轻手轻脚地走出了房间，忽然愣了愣，不知道自己为什么还要担心会不会把床上睡得正香的金毛吵醒这回事。她再次叹了一口气，感情是无法用逻辑思维去解释的，就像她无法去判断自己能否再次对Kara给予信任，Alpha在耳边的呢喃究竟几分真，几分是来自激情时的空口承诺，Lena Luthor擅长的事情有很多，但这些解答难以用逻辑去推理的题目并不在其中。  
也许Lena Luthor想要的从一开始就是这样，想成为Kara心里特别的那一个人，所以才会一遍一遍地抓住她的手，希望从温柔的小记者身上寻求极度或缺的安全感，盲目地去相信从她口中说出的一切。所以在得知Kara就是Supergirl，得知只有自己被蒙在鼓里时，才会崩溃得彻底，她自以为所拥有的世界，其实都建立在一个巨大的谎言之上，真相碾碎了她为自己搭建美好的世界，每一片瓦砾的背后都映着血淋淋的欺骗与背叛。  
理智明明不停地在提醒她不能再心软，可在她好不容易狠下心要将欺骗者拒之门外时，Kara又将她破碎的世界重新拼凑了回来，小心翼翼地递到了她的面前。  
她暂时还没办法坦然地收下，但也没办法去拒绝自己渴望已久的情感。  
CEO从抽屉里拿出了耳机，Lex为了防止氪星人的超级听力特意研制的，她没想到自己真的需要用到这个小玩意的时候，居然是因为有只活生生的氪星人现在就睡在自己的床上。  
“Hope，Lex的生物锁破解得怎么样了？”Lena推开窗户走出了阳台，压低了声音。怀孕的反应越发地剧烈，逼得她无法继续忽视这个日益严峻的问题，于是把目光放在了Luthor Corp对于氪星人所做的研究之上。与Lex的对弈从来都不是容易的事，她费了不少心思让Hope绕过了Luthor Corp的主机程序，但却没能得到自己需要的信息，直到出发去达拉斯市之前，她发现了一个经过层层加密，隐藏得极深的文件。  
CEO凭借对于Lex的了解破解了大部分，但还剩下最后一个——需要Lex本人某段特定的DNA序列作为钥匙。即使知道Lex酷爱使用这一类的生物锁张扬自己是独一无二的自大，她还是忍不住冲屏幕上不停提示的ERROR翻白眼。  
而Lex今天的到来正好给了她这个机会，她的哥哥不会毫无目的地来找她，CEO也不会轻易地让他得到自己想要的而不索取一点回报，她把Lex使用过的酒杯送进了实验室。他们都是商人，交易从来都不是单向的。  
“Ms. Luthor，已经破解完毕，正在扫描全部内容。”  
CEO冷笑了一声，在经历了这么长一段时间的被动挨打后，她终于找回了一些主动权。  
“项目被命名为卡德摩斯计划。”  
“卡德摩斯？我母亲之前掌控的那个反外星人组织？”  
“是，但又不是。”  
Lena皱了皱眉，她的人工智能什么时候学会这么说话了？  
“同属于卡德摩斯组织名下的，但是在DEO捣毁对方基地并接手全部资料时并没有被夹带在其中，这是一个新项目。卡德摩斯计划是一个基因克隆工程，根据目前所得到的所有资料进行分析，研究已经接近成功了，最后一次新结果的上传截止至上个月3号。”  
克隆？Lex居然也在研究这方面的东西，忽然一个可怕的想法闪入了CEO快速运转的大脑，她猛地瞳孔放大，似乎已经猜到了Lex到底在做些什么：“实验目的？”  
“克隆Superman。”  
Lena倒吸了一口冷气。她猜中了，Lex对Superman的痴迷已经到了走火入魔的地步，没想到居然已经到了这个程度，如果真的让Lex克隆出了他自己的Superman……  
“你刚刚说研究接近成功？”  
“是的，Ms. Luthor。克隆体被称为那件武器( the Weapon)，实验室日常记录显示，上个月2号凌晨，有几个少年闯入了研究所，导致了武器出逃，项目紧急关闭。”  
Lena松下了一口气，至少目前看来，Lex没能达到他的目的。她觉得自己有必要亲自前往早就废弃的卡德摩斯基地一趟：“Hope…”  
“Lena？”沙哑的声音忽然在身后响起，Lena被小小地吓了一跳，随后转过身，看到睡眼朦胧的氪星人从卧室里走了出来，她挠了挠头，一脸迷茫地走到了自己身边,“发生什么事了？”  
Lena佯装摸了摸自己的脸颊，关掉了耳机，她张了口，在考虑是否要将这件事告诉对方，最后还是把话咽了回去：“没什么，单纯有些睡不着。”  
Kara从身后抱住了CEO，双手环住了她的腰，毛茸茸的脑袋在她颈间蹭了又蹭。Lena才发现自己在雪夜的阳台站了这么久，全身都是冰凉的，但Kara身上的温度很快温暖了她，身体不自主地就向身后的热源上靠。  
“我简直不敢相信这一切。”Kara亲了亲她的脸颊，手上的力度又收紧了几分。  
CEO侧过脸，看到了氪星人脸上挂着的笑容，有些无奈：“Kara，你弄得我很痛。”  
“对不起。”Alpha触电般地松开了手，退后了一步，懊恼自己没控制好的力道，她抬眼去瞄Lena，确认了自己的确没有伤到对方，才放松了下来。  
但Lena主动转身上前搂住了氪星人的腰，把自己藏进了对方温暖的怀抱里。Omega身上很凉，Kara顺着她的动作轻轻地搓揉着她的手臂，试图使她暖和起来：“Lena，这里很冷。”  
Lena闭着眼睛在Alpha的唇上留下了一个吻，随后睁开眼睛，看到了氪星人脸上绽放开了一个极为灿烂，又显得格外傻乎乎的笑容，她笑着摇了摇头，把脑袋轻轻靠在了Kara的胸口：“我困了。”  
身体霎时被对方打横抱起，超级英雄抱着她悬离了地面，Lena手指挑动，去勾那件幼稚的T恤的衣角，反正Kara不会让自己摔下去，她也懒得再去给自己找着力点。  
显然Lena真的很困，Kara把怀里的女人轻柔地放在了床上，时，Omega已经垂下了脑袋，却迷迷糊糊地还在努力睁开眼睛看她。氪星人的钢铁之心被自己爱人可爱的模样化得柔软，她笑得满足，在Lena额上留下轻吻。  
“晚安，My Love.”

再睡醒时已经接近正午，阳光透过窗帘把整个房间照得暖洋洋的，Lena翻了个身，把头埋回了被子里，然后意识到自己身边空荡荡的，连余温都没有。说不清的郁闷刹间蔓上心头，CEO从鼻尖哼出一声嗤笑，缓缓从床上起身。  
一棵巨大的圣诞树竖在她的客厅，刚走出房间的CEO瞪大了眼睛，脑子里模拟了无数个以圣诞树为掩饰可能发生的刺杀场景，却看到了一颗脑袋从树尖后露了出来，金色的发缕，甜美的笑容，还有接踵而至极其兴奋的招呼声:“Lena！圣诞快乐！”  
Lena微张着嘴，半天说不出一句话，最后将所有的震惊都化作了：“What the…”  
氪星人刚将一个大写的“L”挂上了树尖，降落到了CEO的身边。Lena注意到kara的头发乱糟糟的，脸上还有一些被烟熏过的痕迹，她的视线瞟到了一旁屏幕正播放着的新闻，白天Supergirl又在哪里拯救了一群被恐怖分子控制的银行职员，并灭掉了一场发生在某片森林的大火。  
Lena清了清嗓子，无论想要说别的什么，都被她咽了回去：“我以为……”她伸手替看起来一团糟的超级英雄拿下了夹在发丝中的绿叶。  
刚睡醒的CEO声音还带着几分慵懒，氪星人直接把她拉进了自己怀中。Kara Danvers从来不会厌倦拥抱，她用鼻尖蹭了蹭Omega的发梢，呼吸着Lena身上迷人的气息，实际上她更想去亲吻对方，可又怕进展得太快，把人吓跑了。  
“我答应过的，你醒来我就在这。”  
Lena似乎笑了，但她把头靠在了Alpha的胸膛，Kara看不到她的表情。  
:“这就是为什么我家里有棵巨型圣诞树的原因？”  
“今天是圣诞节，我想跟你一起度过。”氪星人还是没忍住，低头亲了亲她的额头，“还有以后的每一个，如果你愿意。”  
Kara又给了她一个承诺，而Lena已经放弃用头脑去判断这些虚无的保证是否值得去相信了，她抬起头:“我以为Danvers家会有一些家族传统？一家人聚在一起什么的？”  
“我们有，你也是我的家人，我想跟我的爱人在一起……”氪星人突然噎了声，意识到自己好像说得太多了，她怀里的女人明显身子一颤，Kara心里有点发怵，于是她懊恼地咬了咬牙，低头去瞟CEO脸上的表情，“太过了？”  
Lena说不上来此刻心里是什么滋味，就像是一只小熊去够悬崖边上的蜂蜜，即使她知道可能稍不留神就会坠入谷底，却还是选择为了那点甜蜜义无反顾。她抬眼对上了Alpha的眼神，氪星人仿佛一只做错了事的小狗，睁大了眼睛等待着主人的斥责。CEO觉得有些好笑，但无法否认自己对她的话感觉很受用:“有一点点。”  
Kara略沮丧地垂下了头，Lena的掌心贴在她的脸颊，轻轻地抚摸着她的脸庞，像是在跟她，又像是在对自己说:“我们慢慢来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我果然还是更擅长撒糖，一动手就完全停不下来了。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很想尽快写剧情完结的，但是忍不住就想撒点糖。  
这两集的Kara太惨了，我好想抱抱她，编剧没有心。  
突然想说明一下，我没有在写正剧向！  
所以时间线跟一些设定会跟剧里不一样，但是偶尔会被正剧影响是真的。

Lena已经在电脑前坐了近两个小时，一手撑着脑袋，手指在屏幕上滑动着，时不时皱起眉嘴里念叨些什么。Kara显得略微有些紧张，窝在沙发上感觉怎么坐都不舒服，假装盯着电视屏幕，却忍不住总是去瞟边上专心工作的女人。  
“Kara，我看得见你。”CEO忽然抬起了头，正好对上了Kara偷偷瞥来的目光，无奈地看着氪星人欲言又止，“怎么了？”  
“你忙完了？”Kara站了起身，顺便把节目的声音调小了。  
“嗯。”CEO合上电脑，满眼疑惑地看她不停绞动着手指，她很早就发现记者紧张的时候会有一些小动作，可转念一想，所以Kara是怎么能在她面前守住那么久的秘密的？“Kara，你想说什么？”  
看着CEO向自己走开，Kara深吸了一口气，从身后拿出了一个长条状小盒子，盒子上纹着一些明显不属于地球的文字：“我想给你点东西。”她歪了歪头，为自己终于做出的动作松了口气。  
“这是什么？”Lena没有急着接过，而是先扫视了一遍盒子上的铭文，她好像在哪见过这种图案，却又想不起具体的情况。  
“氪石。”  
CEO的手悬在身前，听到氪星人的话又很快收了回来，眉峰紧紧地拧在了一起。她记得自己上一次接触氪石后，她们之间的对话可不是那么融洽，Supergirl愤怒地指责自己的不信任，咬牙切齿地冲自己低吼被氪石伤害的痛苦。  
“我知道，那时候我就是个混蛋。”看到Omega忽然变了脸色，Kara知道她在想什么。对于Lena的指责来源于自己的不安，她希望能从对方那里得到百分之百的信任，而在发现CEO使用氪石之后，所有的期待都转变成了一种强烈的挫败感，那使她有些头脑发热，超级英雄的披风正好成为了她肆无忌惮地发泄不安的掩体。  
CEO退后了一步，双手抱在胸前：“Kara，你没必要为了弥补……”  
“不。”Kara摇着头，眼看Lena再次拉开了她们之间的距离，着急上前抓住了对方的手腕，“不仅仅是因为这些，我之前很自负，觉得Supergirl能掌控一切，永远都能做出正确的选择……但Kal是对的，氪星人在地球上过于强大，不受控制，如果真的有一天，到了万不得已的时候，我希望出来阻止我犯下更大错误的人是你，Lena，我相信你。”  
Lena的表情并不是那么好看，先是名字，现在是氪石，氪星人在她面前一步步地卸下世界上最坚韧的防御壳。她的嘴唇微颤，清楚地听到了自己有些沉重的呼吸声。Kara的眼里有期待，不像是把足以杀死自己的致命武器交付出来，而像是给她递了一枚戒指，期待着她的回应。CEO的手搭在了盒子上，指腹划过上面的章纹，她的嗓子发干，连说话都是喑哑的：“你确定吗？一个Luthor？”  
Kara坚定地点了点头。  
“无论你是Luthor，Danvers，或者什么，Lena，你是世界上最聪明的人，我相信你。”  
那种诡异的感觉又从心底蜿蜒而上，Lena轻咬住自己的下唇，想着要说些什么，心跳忽然间像漏跳了一拍，随后便放肆地加快了跳动的速度，胸口一阵刺痛，阵阵的心悸让她瞬间有些喘不上气，往后退了一步差点没站稳。  
“Lena！”Kara眼疾手快扶住了她。Lena一手捂着胸口摔进了她的怀中，脸色迅速失去了血色变得惨白，紧紧地抓住她前臂的手不停地颤抖着。“Lena，你心跳得好快。你……”氪星人迅速用X视线扫过CEO的全身，发现她心跳快得吓人，“我带你去DEO！”  
Omega却阻止了她的动作，摇了摇头:“我没事，我只是需要……喘口气……”  
氪星人一副急得快要哭出来的模样，让Lena变成这样的罪魁祸首是自己，是那个带着氪星基因在疯狂汲取CEO身体能量的孩子，可她此时只能眼睁睁看着爱人痛苦的模样却不能做些什么:“我不能……不能让你这么做……不能……”  
几次深呼吸过后，Lena已经缓解了许多，Kara搂着她坐在了沙发上，她靠在氪星人的臂膀里，略凉的指尖触碰过对方的手背，大有想去安抚慌乱的Alpha的意味：“看起来有人不太喜欢这个决定。”她的孩子就跟眼前的氪星人一样霸道，Lena脑子里忽然出现了一些奇怪的想法。受伤加重了身体的负担，似乎也刺激到了腹中的胎儿，她开始对Kara以外的Alpha信息素产生了排斥，每次有过于强势的Alpha靠近时，她总是生理地感觉到一阵阵反胃，甚至是一贯使用来伪装Alpha的香水都会让她犯恶心。  
Kara再次用X视线把她全身上下都扫描了一遍，发现她确实已经逐渐恢复了正常，才勉强放下心来，调整了姿势干脆让Omega直接枕在自己腿上。  
“你刚是用透视眼把我看了一遍吗？”Lena挑起一边眉毛问她。  
“嗯。”Kara点了点头，低头看着躺在自己身上的Lena，她的皮肤有些发痒，像是每一次的太阳耀斑爆发时，有那么些刺痛，却不是令人烦恼的那一种。  
“看到了什么？”  
Omega水润的唇瓣微微张合，Kara无意识地舔了舔自己的下唇，她听到对方方才疯狂的心跳声终于趋于正常，终于放下了悬着的心。  
“看到了世界上最美丽的女人。”  
Lena愣神，在想说情话是不是也是Supergirl的隐藏超能力之一，没等她去细想，Kara柔软的唇便贴上了她的。Alpha低头捧住了她的脸，摩挲着她的嘴唇，舌头轻轻在上面滑过，就像捧着着一个易碎的无价之宝，小心翼翼却又按捺不住内心的喜欢。  
“你确定你真的没事吗？”Kara抚摸着她的脸颊，发现CEO这段时间以来几乎瘦了一大圈，心疼地亲吻过她侧脸。  
“Luthor家的人没有那么脆弱，Kara。”  
然后氪星人似乎想到了什么，眼里瞬间闪着兴奋的亮光，她再次低头亲了亲爱人的额头:“想出去走走吗？”

这是一个冰封地冻的世界，超脱于人世间所有的美好。巨大的冰山坐落在地平线边缘，阳光环绕着孤独的堡垒，折射出湛蓝的光芒，Lena伸手在透亮而冰凉的大门上轻轻拂过，被眼前壮观的景象惊得有点说不出话来。  
“这是……”  
“Superman建造的，我们的孤独堡垒。”Kara站在她的身前，转身看到了她眼里难以掩饰的兴奋，氪星人绽开了一个灿烂的笑容，随后向她伸出了手，“想进去看看吗，Ms. Luthor？”  
“你确定这是个好主意吗？”Lena看着她的手，有些犹豫，却无法掩盖住内心的期待。  
“当然，怎么了？”  
“我不知道，让Luthor家的人进孤独堡垒？”  
巨大的冰门在她们面前缓缓打开，氪星人主动上前拉住了她。CEO有些愣神，瞥了一眼她们牵着的手，抬头入眼的是Kara比自己更为激动的模样，Alpha笑得眉眼弯弯，蔚蓝的瞳孔里倒映出她的身影。  
“这是我的家，Lena，大门永远都会为你打开。”  
精工雕琢的长廊迂回曲折，一直通向了堡垒的深处，走过一个转角，水晶般剔透的冰墙反射着碧穹般的蓝。  
“这……太美了。”  
“这是我们在地球上的氪星。”  
Lena仰望着澄澈透明的穹顶，试图将这不可方物的美丽全部印在脑海里:“Lex一直猜想Superman会有一个秘密基地，他做过很多调查，但这个……太不可思议了……”  
Kara注视着站在大厅中央的女人，微光隐隐透过墙壁，堡垒中并不是那么明亮，她忽然间有些恍惚，仿佛此刻的一切美好都是介于梦幻与现实之间的另一种颜色，她们独立于时间，空间，乃至万物之外，唯一无比清晰的是她的爱人的身影。  
“给你看点东西，你一定会感兴趣的。”  
“那是多相式量子处理器吗？”CEO跟着她走进了中央控制室，几乎是瞬间眼里闪过了一抹惊喜，“理论上已经讨论过很久，但我第一次知道这东西真实存在。”  
Kara得意地耸了耸肩：“我想是的。”她操控着启动了处理器，转身对上了Lena略为兴奋的眼神，她好像很久都没有见过Omega的脸上露出这么高兴的神情了，“要试试吗？”  
“我？”Lena才缓缓走到了她身旁，“你确定？”  
氪星人重重地点了头，握住了CEO的手放在了启动器上：“我是Kara Zor-El，现在要将使用权限授予Lena Luthor.”  
几道光线扫描过了Lena的手。指尖的触感冰凉，Kara温暖的手覆盖在了上面，Lena内心好像隐隐流淌过一股汹涌的感情激流。  
【A Kryptonian who shares her home with a Luthor.】  
“检测到Luthor家DNA，Lena Luthor，Lex Luthor的妹妹，Kara Zor-E您确定要授予权限吗？”  
即使知道这是Kal对于Lex所必须加强的防御手段，Kara依然对于Lena被格外强调出来的身份感觉到了不快，她余光瞟了CEO一眼，黑发女人抿了抿嘴，没有说话。  
“确定。”  
“你好，Lena Luthor，请问有什么可以帮到您的吗？”  
CEO彻彻底底被巨大的设备吸引了目光:“我一直期待着有生之年可以见到多相式量子处理器的运行……”  
Kara安安静静地注视着她的侧脸，处理器变换的光线映照在Lena的脸上，看着她兴奋地讨论着一些科学上未解的难题，氪星人有些按耐不住心里的欣喜，感觉身体轻飘飘的——她也的确不知不觉漂浮了起来。  
“Kara.”CEO忽然叫了她的名字，Alpha猛然回过神，落回了地面。她看到Lena轻咬着自己的下唇仿佛有些纠结的模样，沉默了一会，深深地呼出了一口气，上前一步扶住她的手臂，在她的脸颊留下了一个轻吻。  
“谢谢你。”  
氪星人的脸刷地一下红了。  
“噢……”CEO把她瞬间的变化都看在了眼里，冲她挑起了眉，“我还不知道氪星人也那么容易脸红？”  
明明她们有过更亲密的行为，Kara也不知道Lena这样简单的动作会让自己突然脸颊发烫，一时间感觉手脚都是多余的，不知道应该往哪摆。她在空气中胡乱地抓了几把，后退了两步:“我……我有些东西要去看一下……Lena，你……你请便……”  
然后迅速飞离了主控室，刮起的风掀起了黑发女人的几缕发丝，Lena狐疑地看着超级英雄逃离的方向，随后无奈地摇了摇头，笑了出来。  
CEO曾说过她就像是青春期的孩子，氪星人嘟嘟囔囔地因为对方的话表示了抗议。如今她站在操作台前捂着了自己红得发烫的脸，花了好一会才平静了下来，Kara感觉自己的表现还真的跟青春期的怀春少女似的，但很快又自我否认了这个想法。  
她可是一个两个月大孩子的母亲了。  
“Kara，你看起来很开心。”Alura-Zor-El的全息影像出现在了眼前。  
“Mom.”母亲总是能让她的心很容易平静下来，即使知道这只是Alura之前设置好的程序，只是个全息投影，“我很想你。”  
“怎么了，Kara？”  
Kara的手指紧紧地绞动着披风一角，努力做着深呼吸调解自己紧张的情绪:“Mom，我遇到她了……我的爱人……”  
“Kara，我很开心听到这个消息。”  
“还有，她怀孕了。”即便站在她面前的只是预设程序，Kara还是因为坦白出口的话而感到扭捏不安。  
“听起来是件好事，Kara，怎么了？”  
“她是个地球人，氪星的基因在地球上过于强大……她承受不了……”Kara背对着倚靠着操作台，右手晃动着，大有想去牵住母亲的手的意思，但心里清楚自己什么都握不住，只能假装靠在Alura的身旁，“我要找到办法救她，或者放弃我们的孩子。”  
“很抱歉，Kara，根据氪星的历史记载与所有的科学研究结果，并没有现成的解决办法。”  
满怀的希望被瞬间打破，Kara垂下了头，她的脸颊还在发热，但眼眶却是凉的：“我不能失去她……Mom，有时候我会很想念氪星，想念在你们身边的感觉，想念卧室里的Dar-Essa……然后我遇到了她，有趣的是我虽然拥有超级视力，却花了很长的时间才看清我爱她……她怀着我的孩子，我感觉好像回到了家，mom，她就是我的氪星，我已经失去你们一次了，不能再失去她……”她眨了眨眼，忍住了眸子里闪烁欲滴的泪珠。  
“Kara，不要忘了，人类是拥有无限潜力的一个物种，你很相信他们，不是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那就继续相信下去，你们会找到办法的。”  
“谢谢，mom.” 氪星人揉了揉泛酸的鼻子，抬头看着母亲的影子“我真希望还可以拥抱你。”  
“Kara？”  
听到CEO的声音，Kara迅速擦掉了眼角的泪水，看到Lena站在门口环顾了四周缓缓向自己走来，笑容又重新回到了脸上：“Lena！”  
“这是……”CEO走近了她，抬头看到了投影。  
“我母亲。”Kara伸手将她拉到了自己身前，也仰着头，“氪星爆炸的时候，她将我送到了地球，给我留下了这个。  
Lena皱了皱眉，她曾从Lex的记录里了解过，遥远宇宙那头的有一颗已经化作尘土的星球，Superman的故乡，氪星，整个种族仅仅只剩下了两个幸存者。CEO握着拳头，这是她第一次在氪星人的脸上看到这么落寞的神情，而看到这样的Kara让她心里生出了一种无法排解的忧伤。  
“对不起，Lena.”Kara牵着她的手，低下头，视线投落在了她的肚子上，“我没能找到能让你好受些的办法。”  
CEO捧起了氪星人的脸，拇指划过她没有擦拭干净的泪痕：“没关系，我们会找到办法的。”  
Kara笑着搂过她的腰肢，清澄的眼眸如深蓝色的湖面倒映着爱人的身影：“你知道我现在想做什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
微微张着的嘴唇被另一个人的温热抚过，Kara摩挲着她微凉的红唇，身上和煦的气息将她包裹。  
“Kiss you.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Kara？Kara！”  
小记者左手拿着吃了一半的甜甜圈，右手在键盘上快速地敲打着，听到来人的好几声叫唤才不情不愿从一堆资料中抬起头。Kara Danvers最近心情有些烦躁，纳欣诺城的反派们都跟约好了似的，度过一个平静的新年后都纷纷冒了头，Supergirl在城市里穿行的频率明显比原来高了不少，Catco的工作也在她的案头积成了小山，但这些都不是最主要的原因——她已经有近一周的时间没能见到Lena了。  
她们一起度过了有史以来最棒的圣诞节，Kara至今觉得自己身处梦境，Lena不仅没有再冷漠地将自己赶走，还允许了自己的留宿，甚至第二天在她身边醒来。  
她们一起靠在沙发上看卡罗尔，Kara悄悄在圣诞树上系上了一小把槲寄生，而CEO分明发现了她的小动作却没有点破，在她小心翼翼地凑过去时轻轻闭上了眼睛……  
她们一起度过了今年的第一天，没有什么需要强行打起精神的事情打扰，Lena难得赖在床上，在第三次闻到从厨房传来的烧焦味道时才懒洋洋地从房间里走出来，看到了能解决世界上最穷凶极恶的坏人却搞不定一块蛋糕的超级英雄手忙脚乱的样子。  
“Kara，我的厨房装修出来很贵的。”  
氪星人抬起头露出了一个尴尬的笑容，几乎是同时，另一只手里的平底锅哧地燃起火来。  
Lena冲她挑眉:“你赔不起。”  
话音刚落，CEO发现氪星人已经窜到了自己身边，她双手从身后环住自己的腰，把脑袋垫在自己的肩膀上，有意识无意识地蹭过Omega颈侧敏感的腺体。Lena身子一阵阵轻颤，就听到Alpha在自己耳畔低语:“我可以分期慢慢还……”  
美好又温馨的早晨，Kara睁眼就见到了自己爱人的睡颜，Lena侧向了她这边，睫毛稍稍扑闪，睡得安详。她眨了眨眼，使用透视眼看到了自己的孩子，小小的氪星人已经初成人形，似乎感受到自己另一个母亲的凝视，小手缓慢地挥舞着，Alpha也挥了挥手，仿佛那个孩子真的能看到似的。  
然后一个愚蠢的，该死的科鲁加星人打破了这一切，DEO的紧急联系电话响起时Kara差点捏碎了脆弱的手机，她将自己刚买到的早餐摆好在了餐桌，还不忘留下一张纸条解释了自己离开的原因。  
希望Lena不要因为醒来没有看到自己感到失望。  
CEO也的确没有表示出什么不悦的情绪，当Supergirl好不容易将咆哮着要报复自己的科鲁加星人丢进DEO，再迫不及待地降落在Omega家里的阳台时已经是第二天清晨，人工智能为她自动解除了家里的防御功能，并用冷冰的声音告诉她，CEO已经因为临时有事，已经在昨天下午就离开纳欣诺城了。  
Kara觉得自己往那个不长眼的外星人脸上砸的力度真的是太小了。  
“要见到纳欣诺城大名鼎鼎的Kara Danvers可真是太难了。”  
又是那个轻浮的声音，Kara将甜甜圈放回了盒子里，努力使自己露出一个和善的笑容，嘴角却在不自主地抽动:“Langstorm.”  
男人迅速走到了她身边，Kara笑着对于帮忙引路的同事示意了感谢，在Taylor往自己身边走近的时候不动声色地退后了一步拉开了他们的距离:“有什么可以帮到你的吗？”虽然Kara依然不喜欢这个前男友，但她还是很感谢上次对方主动提供的线索。  
Taylor环顾了四周，随后压低了声音:“我要见Supergirl.”  
“什么？”  
“他们都说想见到Supergirl就去找Catco的Kara Danvers，不是吗？”男人耸了耸肩，Kara很难从他脸上的表情去判断对方来意。  
“Supergirl很忙。”Kara一口回绝了，她稍稍皱了眉，“最近纳欣诺城……”  
Taylor却也不恼，再次凑近了她:“即使我要跟她谈谈关于Luthor的事？”  
氪星人拿起咖啡试图掩饰自己难看的脸色，但Taylor还是看出了她的不自然，不知道为什么，她竟从对方的眼神里看出了几分同情？“上次我就看出来了你喜欢她，只是我没想到你们没在一起的原因居然是因为Luthor居然是个Omega……”  
“咳……咳咳……”记者刚喝下一口咖啡，听过他的话，猛地呛了一口，甚至忘记了要伪装被烫到的样子，她放下了杯子，脑海里迅速模拟了多种Lena是怎么被人泄露身份的可能性以及应对的方案，“你在说什么？”  
Taylor上下打量着眼前的记者，对方的反应更让他坚定了自己的想法，他哼笑了两声：“你不知道？我一直以为自己才是那个可怜人，算了，我劝你尽早放弃吧，跟一个可以在天上飞的超级英雄抢人，是没有什么好结果的。”  
你的情敌来劝告让你不要跟你自己抢女人是什么样的感觉，Kara嘴角微微抽搐，一时间也不知道应该做何表态。自从与Lena在一起之后，她越来越难控制自己不自主散发出的Alpha信息素，白天Alex还皱着眉头塞给她一颗DEO新制的抑制剂，提醒她收敛身上的味道。还有Alpha本能的保护欲，她需要比平时更为克制，才能不在Lena面前展现出古老基因的本能。  
Kara半眯着眼睛，隐藏在黑框眼镜后的眼神严肃又犀利，她很难不让自己表现得过于激动。Lena似乎会对眼前的男人寄予信任，但自己做不到，尤其是涉及到Omega隐藏的身份问题。  
Taylor也不在乎她究竟在想什么，顺手拿起了盒子里没被咬过的甜甜圈，看着记者骤然恼怒的样子，满意地摇晃着脑袋离开，只留下一个背影。  
“告诉她， 如果她在乎Luthor，明天早上十点，我在Catco顶楼等她。”

Supergirl降临的时间比他们约定的更早。  
显然Lena又是忙碌的一天，从昨天到刚才，也只是抽空回了她的两条简讯后又没了声息，Kara并不想在事情调查清楚之前就去烦扰对方。  
Taylor早就守在了楼顶，Kara很远就看到男人肩头映着一层被雪花浸湿的痕迹。见她的红色披风掠过，最后降落在眼前，Taylor并没有动弹，只懒洋洋地擦拭着手里的枪，半天才抬起头冲她，丢来一个厌恶的眼神。  
“Kara说你有事情找我。”  
外星天神一副趾高气昂的模样似乎让男性Beta更显恼怒，他几步走到氪星人面前，突然用枪对准了Supergirl的胸口。氪星人连眉头没有皱一个，那并不是氪石子弹，意味着她没有什么需要担心的。  
“我一直以为Luthor喜欢的是那个柔柔弱弱的Omega，那天在办公室，那个小记者一听我自我介绍是前男友，那反应大的…”Taylor冷笑了一声，终于看到了超级英雄完美的表情管理露出了破绽，“听说你们还是好朋友，睡了自己好朋友的暗恋对象，感觉一定很刺激。”  
Supergirl低下头，眉头紧皱半晌又松开，脸上快速浮现的惊慌尽入男人眼底。Taylor把这份慌张解读成了超级英雄被点明后的愧疚：“道德的英雄不过也是如此，还隐瞒自己是Alpha的身份，你是为了保全自己，还是为了能以此为名义去肆无忌惮接近更多的Omega？”  
“你到底想说什么？”Supergirl的语气中已经透着怒意，金发的外星人快速地打断了他的话，喉咙里发出一些恼怒不安的音节，在男性Beta眼中犹如被激怒的猎犬，摆出了攻击的姿态。Taylor Langstorm知道的信息超过了她所想象的，对于Omega的本能保护欲从最心底的地方迅速地蔓延至全身，Kara不确定再被对方这么激怒下去，她会不会控制不住自己而做出什么过激的事情来。  
“Luthor怀孕了，你知道。”似乎是感觉到了外星Alpha难以自控的怒气已经透过信息素逐渐在空气中散开，Taylor终于没有再继续出言嘲讽。  
Supergirl猛地抬起头，一双浅蓝色的眼睛死死盯着他，男人一瞬间错觉自己会被对方用镭射眼在脑门开两个洞。他很熟悉这种眼神，完全的，十足的Alpha在面对可能伤害自己Omega的敌人时才会出现的眼神，他并不想承认，但是明显眼前的超级英雄对于Luthor的感情远远超越了他预期的。  
“她找了我，亲口把一切都告诉了我。你知不知道，你那个‘独具天赋’的氪星孩子对她的伤害有多大？她马上要把自己的身体透支了，这样耗下去会有什么结果你知道吗？”  
话刚出口，Supergirl的脸色倏地惨白，仿佛被他戳中了痛处，方才的气焰荡然全无，只是干抿着下唇，痛苦地堪堪垂下头，没有余力再去思考其他。  
“她为什么……”不告诉我。  
Taylor却当她在问Lena为什么要把事情告诉自己这么一个毫不相干的外人。  
“她相信我，即使我们分手很久了，但我依然是她可以信任的人。我在哥谭大学任职之前是哥谭有名的外科医生。她来找我，把事情都告诉了我，因为她打算把孩子拿掉。”

Lena闭着眼睛倚坐在自己的旋转座椅上，一手轻轻地搭在小腹上，面前摆着一杯水跟那个纹刻着一圈氪星文字的盒子，她刚刚才回到纳欣诺城就急匆匆地返回了L-Corp。她不是没有这么舟车劳顿过，但肚子里还带着的小生命显然没有经历过这样的奔波，将反应都映射在了她的身体，Lena少有地感觉到了对于这样忙碌工作的厌倦。  
本该烦扰即将到来的人的脑海里尽是昨天自己与男性Beta的谈话，Langstorm虽然表面轻浮，一副不靠谱的模样，实际上却是极少有自己可以信任的人，只是她不知道这样的信任是不是能达到足以知晓她一切的高度。毕竟她并没有太多的选择，她不能信任外人，她的计划也意味着必须要瞒过DEO，而Langstorm十分坦然地接受了她提出的“事情解决之后自愿清除掉记忆”的要求。  
以她对于那位哥谭前医生的了解，估计这会已经见到Kara了。  
Kara…她已经有很长时间没能见到他们的超级英雄了，透于本能的依赖亦或寄予感情的依恋，她不得不承认自己很想念那个笑容灿烂的小太阳，但她的计划必须得进行下去，她不能让自己每次面对那个氪星人时的心软又变成自己一部分计划的绊脚石。  
“Ms. Luthor，Ms. Cale到了。”  
助理的声音让Lena迅速变回了那个处事冷静的CEO，早先听到助理说Veronica有预约的时候她有些意外，没想到那个让自己置身险境的女人居然还敢明目张胆地出现在她面前。  
“Lena！”  
Alpha故作兴奋的招呼声让Lena不免心里生厌，还是换上了一副完美的笑容，但其中的威胁却已经不需要隐藏。  
“Veronica Cale，我不知道你为什么这种时候还敢来找我。”CEO后背抵着办公桌，双手抱在胸前，扬起了下巴，应对着女人明晃晃挑衅的模样也丝毫不见弱势。  
“Lena，别这样，我也是受害者，我也不知道Vanessa居然成了那副模样，还跟Mercy联手想至你于死地……”Veronica微笑着说道。  
Lena很难忽视对方笑容背后的那股得意洋洋，她视线下移，瞥了一眼自己的电脑，还幸亏Veronica给她出演了这么一出戏，让她得以了解到这个笑里藏刀的女人的真实目的。同时也有机会接触到了Diana，在亚马逊公主的帮助下入侵到了对方研究所的内层系统。  
“你现在来找我，想要什么？”  
Veronica甩给了她几张照片，Lena毫不在意地接过，却在看到照片上内容的时猛地瞳孔放大，瞬间气势也变了。  
照片上，杀气腾腾的Supergirl一手抓着Veronica的衣领，把人拽到了空中，下一张照片就看到氪星人松了手，居高临下仿佛冷眼看待世人的天神，Veronica则惨叫着下坠。再往后……  
“她为了找你，可是花费了很大心力呢……”  
相片拍摄的角度，还有清晰度，绝不可能是被人不经意拍下的，Lena咬着牙，觉着掌心一阵刺痛，才发现自己由于用力过猛指甲已经刺入了皮肤。她一直不知道去应对Kara那闪烁着澄澈的光芒的眼神，里面包含的爱意强烈又纯净，是她所渴望可以用来洗涤自身的光。而那样的Kara，居然也会表现出这般暴怒的模样，那双杀气盎然的眼睛，跟自己所熟悉的全然不同。  
“所以我说，那些超级英雄们很危险，一旦有什么足以使他们突破底线的事情发生，那他们就会变成人类最大的威胁，这些照片就是证明。”  
Kara飞驰在纳欣诺城的天上，她狠狠咬着脸颊内侧的软肉，感受着夹带着苦涩的痛处逐渐蔓延开，爬过耳际，最后连带着脑袋也一起痛了起来。“因为她打算把孩子拿掉” Langstorm的话不停地在她脑海里回荡，她其实对这样的结果早有准备，那是Lena的身体，是孕育在Lena身体里的孩子，Lena有权力去自行决定那个孩子的去留。更不用说她的孩子正在一点点地杀死自己的母亲，她深爱的女人，可是……  
Kara用力地摇了摇头，试图把那点不甘的想法甩出去，随着她越来越接近L-Corp，也看到了办公室里那个不怀好意的女人。  
“……这些照片就是证明。”  
Lena张了张嘴，刚想说些什么，一阵强劲的风却从她身边刮过，Supergirl已然出现护在了她的身前，把她与对面的危险的Alpha分隔开来。  
“Supergirl？”Lena压低了声音去叫那个满脸敌意，狠狠地瞪着对方的氪星人。  
“没想到Luthor家养的小狗狗来得那么快。”Veronica蔑笑了一声，上前一步伸手拿回了桌子上的照片。  
Supergirl显然也看到了那些照片，她沉下脸，张开了保护的姿态，将CEO牢牢地护在了身后。  
Kara身上的信息素不太对劲，其他人自然是感觉不出来的，但作为被氪星人标记过的Omega，Lena很容易感觉到了这一点，她皱紧了眉头，抓住了超级英雄的手臂。  
Kara回头，眼里写满了担忧，但Lena只是轻轻地摇了摇头，手上稍稍用力，就把氪星人往身后拉了一步。然后冷笑着走近了Veronica，与这位女商人保持着正好能让对方听到自己的话又不至于过于靠近的距离。  
“我知道你想干什么，我不介意你把那些照片发出去。”Veronica的嘴角不自主地抽动了一下，脸色也有了细微的变化，Lena注意到了，继续说道，“同样，我也不介意跟媒体透露一下你手下的人是怎么差点杀死我的。还有你研究所里正在研究的那些东西，我想不仅仅是媒体，军方大概也会对他们很感兴趣？”  
Veronica的脸色变了又变，目光移到Supergirl的肩头，又挪了回来，停留在Luthor家小女儿的身上。她一直觉得自己在占据主导权，才会肆无忌惮地去挑衅对方，现在看来， 她似乎忘记了她所挑衅的人也姓Luthor这回事了。  
“你帮她？”  
Lena稍稍回头瞥了一眼，氪星人回看她的眼神里充满了期待，于是她微笑着，眉毛微微上扬：“谈不上合作，但敌人的敌人就是朋友。”  
剑拔弩张的气氛已然达到了某个点，Kara的身子微微前移，时刻准备着眼前的女人一旦有什么过激的行为就立刻护住自家的Omega，但Lena只是抱着双臂冷傲地盯着Veronica。两人之间无声的对弈，直到Veronica先开了口，语气也没有了之前的强势。  
“照片我不会公开，但我不会放弃的，不管阻挡我的是那个外星人，还是你。”  
Lena只是微微一笑，仿佛听到了什么有趣的宣言，用食指指了指门外，下了驱逐令。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于更新了！希望还有当初的感觉。  
Kara:我的情敌来嘲讽我抢了我的女朋友？？？


	23. Chapter 23

Veronica冷着脸离开了。  
Kara盯着那人离开的背影，直到办公室的门关上，又迅速飞出去溜了一圈，确定外面没有外人，才飞了回来，一把把站在桌子边的女人抱入怀里。办公室里很暖，Lena只穿了一件黑色衬衫，质地柔软，Kara搂着她的腰，把头埋进她的发间深吸了一口气。Lena似乎换了一种香水，之前那种明晃晃Alpha气味的被一种温和且淡雅的味道取代，Kara说不清为什么自己格外喜欢这种气息，就像是昭示着Lena的一些细小的改变——与自己有关的改变。  
Lena对于这种亲密还有些不太适应，愣了一秒，才重新微笑着低头看她。  
Kara的制服有些凉，但身体是暖的，她的拥抱如同氪星小太阳本身放射出暖意，笼罩着略带疲倦的Omega。  
“我很想你。”Kara轻声地说道。  
Lena没有回答，但从氪星人闪着光亮的眼眸里看出了夹杂着竭力克制的渴望，她知道Kara在想什么，于是主动亲吻过了Alpha的嘴角。  
“Langstorm找过你了。”  
两人就这样相拥伫立了一会，Kara有些想开口的意思，但话没说出口，又皱着眉头咽了回去，Lena余光瞥到她握紧又松开的拳头，在心里叹了口气，干脆先把话说出了口。  
Kara点了点头，又咬住了脸颊内侧的那块，氪星人的身体不容易留下伤口，但她还是能隐隐感觉到之前的那种疼痛：“你为什么不告诉我？”  
“Kara，我知道这对你来说不公平，我只是不知道怎么开口……”Lena的视线挪向了窗外，要面对着Kara那双真诚的眼睛说谎已经不再是那么简单的事。那并不算是个谎言，对Kara的感情依然复杂，她仍需要隐瞒一些东西。  
“Lena，”Kara放开她，“那是你的身体……我尊重你的任何选择。”  
Lena咬了咬下唇，Kara的神情不舍却又坚决，她差一点就要再一次自我怀疑自己的决定是不是正确的。  
她与Langstorm一起去了卡德摩斯的废弃基地，DEO接手后派人严密看守过一段时间，随着时间推移，已经不怎么有人在乎这荒废的一片了。基地外面大片被炸毁坍塌的痕迹，明显是新留下的，这与她所调查到的研究所被人闯入的情报是相符的。从清理坍塌的现场，到进入工厂内部花费了不少时间，终于让她发现了与在Veronica的研究所里所见到的极为相似的高速电梯。  
地底偌大的工厂被捣毁得更加严重，在其中一堵高墙顶还留着两个清晰的拳头印，典型的Super家杰作。  
“除了密封门被炸毁，内部研究室是完好无损的，看起来战斗应该是出了这间研究室之后才开始的。”  
Lena没有接话，只是环顾过四周，重新启动了电脑，确认了眼前这一套培养舱依然能够使用。  
“Luthor，你考虑清楚了吗？”Taylor敲了敲培养舱，发出了呯呯的声音。  
“我不想让第三个人知道这件事，特别是Supergirl。”Lena调试着电脑上的数值，将Hope复制的资料重新导入了进去，“两天，我应该能在两天之内做出个便携的小型培养舱。”  
听到超级英雄的名字，男人逐渐变了脸色：“所以你就让我去主刀你的手术，然后找机会把取出的胚胎……对不起，把那个孩子带来这里，利用卡德摩斯的克隆人科技抚养成型。”他用余光去瞟一直与自己保持着一定距离的人，从对方脸上读到了一丝掺杂着更为复杂情绪的悲伤，转瞬即逝。他不知道那个在飞上充当着人间神明的外星人究竟跟Luthor之间发生了什么才会让对方露出这样的神情，自己当年与她分手时，小Luthor也只是愣了两秒，然后头也不回地毅然离开。“然后只有氪石制的手术刀才有可能可以取出那个氪星混血，所以你为什么一定要我回收那块氪石？对于你来说，制作氪石应该不是什么难事吧？”  
Lena停下了手中的动作，因为他的问题皱起了眉。空气突然变得些许僵硬，Taylor努力装出一副若无其事的模样，但冷漠的气氛仍然以一种沉闷的方式延续着。男人少有安静地闭上了嘴巴，目光盯着被重启启动的培养舱，玻璃反射出来的光线有些刺眼，刺得他眼睛发疼。

“For god sake！Kara Danvers你给我离手术室远一点。”Alex数不清第几次把焦急着试图靠近手术室的Kara拽开，“那是氪石电刀，有可能会要了你的命。”  
他们现在处于纳欣诺城最先进的手术室外，DEO跟L-Corp都利用了一些必要的手段，确保她们不会被多余的人打扰。  
“我只是……”被禁止靠近手术室区域的氪星人焦虑地握了拳头，有种不祥的预感一直都在她的胸口徘徊，从心脏的地方扩散出去，从上臂，到指尖，仿佛每一块肌肉都被针扎过一样刺痛，如果被针扎过真的是这种感觉的话。  
她昨天夜晚是在Lena家里度过的，她本来只是惯例睡前去巡视纳欣诺城，看着城市的微光在自己飞翔的身影下闪烁，却得不到一丝宁静，超高速运转的大脑里有些各式各样的声音显得分外嘈杂，回过神时才发现自己降落在了Lena的阳台上。夜还没有很深，Lena坐在客厅的沙发上抱着一本书，听到阳台的声响慢悠悠地抬起头，对于她的到来毫不意外，仿佛一直在等待着她似的，顺手解除了阳台的防御装置。  
Kara很享受这种感觉，但不是现在。  
“我只是想看看你是不是一切安好。”Alpha走到了自己的爱人的身边，她无法排解内心的不安，就像是有什么东西在她心上刻下了印记，又匆匆地逃逸，每次努力试图抓住什么来安抚自己，都徒劳无功。她与Lena谈过了，要想让Lena活下去，唯一的办法就是把孩子拿掉，但这样的手术风险过大，没有一个地球人或者现存的氪星人知道，取出一个氪星胚胎会有多困难，又会对母体造成多大的伤害。  
Lena的心跳得很快，消瘦的轮廓清晰地印在Kara的眼中，只见她将书放在了一旁站起身。  
“带我回卧室。”  
Lena的床很柔软，Kara早就习惯躺在上面，整张床夹带着Lena的气息，随着她的重量缓缓下陷。但今天不太一样，Kara第一次感到触及皮肤的床单是冷的，冰冷。  
“我很害怕。”氪星人枕着自己的手侧着身，盯着枕边的人看了许久，才小声地说道，“我很少有这么害怕的时候，只有当年被母亲从氪星送走，看着氪星在我的飞船后爆炸……”  
故乡一夜之间是怎么成了星尘散落在宇宙之间，Lena从前只是从Lex的资料里了解过这件事，这是Kara第一次主动与她提起。Lena没法不让自己去在意Kara所经历过的这些事，一瞬间心软想把开口将自己的想法和盘托出，却又想起Lex白天来找过她，提出了一个非常诱人的合作计划，她需要利用这个机会，而绝不能让Kara这个时候出来妨碍自己。  
孩子是她唯一能掌握的，无关Kara的背叛或者Lex的伤害。  
“Lena，你问过我，谁是我的氪石。”氪星人挪了挪身子，使自己距离爱人更近了些，她低下头，用脸颊去轻轻摩挲对方的肩膀，Lena显然也有些许紧张，她闻得出Omega身上那种压抑的信息素，一瞬间让她有些担心，生怕自己的恐惧会对Lena产生同等效应的影响。  
“嗯？”  
Lena睁开眼睛，Kara正好也看向她。她在氪星人的眼眸里看到了一种独特的光芒，一种她从没有在其他人身上见过的光，Kara绽开一个微笑，轻轻地凑了过来，在她唇瓣上留下了一个吻。一个轻柔，不带任何情欲的吻。“你不是我的氪石。我已经失去过一次，不想再失去第二次，Lena，你是我的家人，我的家，我的氪星。”  
Lena又皱起了眉头，对于氪星人的告白不知作何回应，她们之间的亲密感怪异却又极其自然，仿佛生来就该如此。与其说不习惯Kara对待自己深情的模样，倒不如说她诧异于自己对于与Kara之间这样亲密关系的适应。  
Kara的手缓缓游走到了她的小腹，先是抬起头征求她的意见，看到她点点头的允许后，整个人俯下了身，把头枕在了Omega的下腹，闭上眼睛安静地聆听着她们所创造的小生命的心跳。  
最后一夜的心跳。  
“Kara.”Clark推开了门，吸引住了再次被Alex拽离手术室大门的氪星人的目光。  
“Kal，你怎么来了？”见到Kal让Kara的心情平复了一些，也仅仅是一点点而已，随后她又记起了上次他们不怎么愉快的对话。  
“Alex把一切都跟我说了，我放心不下，解决完大都会那边的事务就立即赶过来了。”  
Kara皱了眉，用略带责怪的眼神看向了Alex，特工只是耸耸肩。  
“Kara，这关系重大，你知道我必须这么做。”  
Kara重新看回了自己的堂弟，一直紧锁的眉头没有松开:“如果你是来跟我说什么要提防Lena，不能相信一个Luthor之类的话……”Alpha本能混杂着攻击性的保护欲又冒了头，她死死盯着Clark的脸，仿佛随时要准备因为对方的不当言论而做出什么过激行为一般。  
“不是。”Clark的担忧几乎写在了脸上，Kara透过他的闪着光亮的镜片能看到，“我的确不相信一个Luthor，但我相信你的判断。”他说着，将一叠资料递到了Kara的手里，“这里是Taylor Langstorm的资料，我让Bruce帮了点小忙，我想你大概需要它们。”  
“谢谢……”Kara收敛起了自己的颇具攻击性的信息素，一时间有些不好意思。  
“Taylor的堂叔，Kirk Langstrom，原本是一名动物学家，研究的也是基因工程这方面的内容，后来由于意外变成了Man-Bat。但跟堂叔不同，Taylor的履历非常干净，可以说是少有的全凭自己的能力在哥谭立足的人才。高中是在大都会这边就读，大概就是那个时候跟Lena Luthor认识的。”  
“哼”Kara小声地哼了一声，Clark抬眼瞥了她一眼，只当没听到。  
“总之，目前看来是个可以信任的人。”  
Kara的目光又飘向了手术室门外的指示灯上，两个小时了，Lena被送进去已经快两个小时了，可到现在为止一点消息都没有。  
“还有一件事……”Clark突然变得吞吞吐吐，“关于母盒。”  
Kara心里一咯噔，本能告诉她自己不会喜欢Kal接下来要说的话。  
“Bruce坚信Lena Luthor跟失窃的母盒技术必然有关系，两天前隶属于L-Corp的一家研究所突然发出了极强的脉冲辐射，与母盒的能量源波形一模一样。”  
“Lena不会做那种事。”缠绕的本能冲动又从乱嗡嗡的脑海游出，氪星Alpha咬着牙一字一句地将自己之前说过的话又重复了一遍，“她绝不会背叛我，我说过，在我把事情调查清楚之前……”  
手术室的门打开了，Kara瞬间噎了声，急切地看了过去。Taylor首先走了出来，手上提着一个工具箱。  
“Langstorm，她怎么样？”Supergirl几乎是瞬间飞到了Taylor身边，也顾不上男人对自己的嗤之以鼻。  
Taylor面露疲惫，看得出来并不是一台简单的手术，但依然没忍住开口嘲讽道:“如果你问的是孩子，孩子当然没能留下……”  
“我说的是Lena！”外星Alpha有些急躁，右手无意识地加重了力道，捏坏了手术室的门。  
“她没事，在复苏室等待清醒，晚点你可以去看她。”  
Kara长呼出一口气，一时间身体感觉如脱了力，她转身推开了Clark，径直从医院的窗口飞了出去。  
黄色的太阳光充斥着氪星人的身体，虚脱的无力感逐渐消散，她已经听不到孩子的心跳声了，但没关系，Kara想着，只要Lena没事就好。脸颊却已经湿润，几行眼泪簌簌地滚落下来，她用双手捂住了脸，很庆幸自己身处几万米的高空中，没人能看到他们的城市守护神哭成了这副模样。  
“Lena醒了。”她听到了Kal的声音。  
Kara胡乱抹掉了脸上的泪水，飞回了医院，Lena已经被DEO的特工护送了回来，闭着眼睛安静地躺在床上，Kara冒冒失失地飞到了她身边，急切地低下头亲吻着她略微干燥的唇瓣。  
“Kara…”长时间未能摄入水分，使得Lena的声音十分沙哑，氪星人的亲吻如夏日的甘露，缓解了她的干渴。氪星人脸上挂着泪痕，眼眶是红的，回应她的声音还带着哭腔。  
Lena咬着唇，醒来的第一时间Taylor就示意了她，孩子已经平安地取出放入了便携式培养舱，接下来就是转运至卡德摩斯计划。可刚从麻醉中清醒的大脑似乎更在意其他，比如她知道Kara为什么会哭，比如也许未来有一天Alpha会知晓真相。  
但肯定不是现在。  
“Kara，对不起。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 个人理解，剧里杀掉lex，是lena走向极端，迷失了自己的开始，也是因为她的迷失，导致了与跟kara的感情的裂隙越开越大。  
所以这里，lena没有杀掉lex，她依然坚持着那个自己，只是一直在边缘徘徊，相比之下，让她释怀应该会比剧中容易一些。  
相信我，真的快要完结了，但是之前撒的线太多，我得慢慢找回来收←还不是自己作的


	24. Chapter 24

Lena站在培养舱前，一手轻轻覆在玻璃上，看着舱里的小生命伸懒腰似的活动了一下手脚，小小的手掌在液体里小弧度地摆动，最后停在了母亲手掌覆盖的地方。Lena不知不觉微笑浮上了嘴角，大概是生命中母性的本能在作怪，每天走入实验室，看到孩子一天天地成形，从仪器上听到孩子越发有力的心跳时，她还是感觉自己的心柔软成了一池清水。她曾经有瞬间憎恨过那个高高在上的人间神祇在自己身体里留下这么一颗种子，迫使她不得不再次接受自己脆弱且卑微的Omega身份，后来却也坦然了，明明就是自己纵容了心底暗藏的爱意泛滥才导致的结果，她不能把责任都推到Kara头上。如果这是她身为Omega所必须走的路，那至少命运给她选择了对的那个人。  
“她发育得很快，很难想象在没有使用Lex的加速生长因子的情况下还能够发育得那么快。”Taylor顺手敲了敲培养舱，被Lena暼一眼缩回了手，即使这是世界上最牢固的玻璃舱，但来自Luthor家小女儿的那种“如果你弄坏了我一定把你大卸八块”的眼神也着实吓人。  
“可惜啊，这研究不能公开，不然绝对能够轰动世界……”男人又开始嘴上图个爽快，这次却没能把话说完，Lena听了他的话脸色变得十分难看，硬是让他把剩下的话生生地卡在了喉咙里。  
Lena身上有什么东西正在发生变化。  
他口无遮拦惯了，Lena深知这一点，对于他一时的嘴快都是暼一眼就过去了，从来没有像现在这样周身散发出极富攻击性的气息，仿佛在潜意识里把自己当作了可能的加害者。他并不喜欢这种危险的感觉，但还是安慰自己对方只是作为Omega对于孩子的本能保护欲使然罢了。  
纵然清楚Langstorm并不是认真的，警钟还是在CEO的心底敲响了。孩子的存在是她如今埋得最深的秘密，如果Lex知道了，一定会想尽办法对她的孩子下手，所以她不能出现一丝纰漏，也不能有一点可能把秘密泄露的可能性。  
沉默间两个人已经走进了盖亚技术的实验室，Lena走回电脑前开始调试数据，Taylor顺手拿起桌边链接着数条数据线的头盔。  
“你确定这玩意不会把我脑子烧出个洞来？”  
Lena回头看了他一眼，张了张嘴，还是没有回答。看得出来男人十分紧张，努力地说话掩饰自己的情绪。  
实际上Lena自己也并没有十足的把握，盖亚技术的研究进展说快也不算快，她已经可以稳定精准地删除猴子大脑中的某些记忆片段，但在人身上做实验还是第一次。没有谁会比她更了解Lex了，Taylor虽然是为数不多值得信赖的人，但一旦自己的哥哥觉察到一点风声，就难保不会对Taylor下手——Lex Luthor总能得到自己想要的情报。  
为了保护自己的孩子，也为了能保护Taylor不受到Lex的伤害，除去秘密的另一个知情者的记忆是唯一可行的办法。  
即使要她为此铤而走险。  
Taylor看着站在桌前的女人摇晃了一下，随后双手撑在桌面，缓缓坐了下去。  
一个月过去了，Lena的身体还不能恢复到原本的那样，不知道究竟是手术打击，还是氪星胚胎造成的损伤依然没有恢复，纳欣诺市的超级英雄似乎直接住在了Luthor家中，丝毫不再掩饰作为Alpha所表现出的占有欲，自己几乎每一次到访的时候都能看到Supergirl如护食的小狼狗似的露出威胁的眼神。  
那个氪星人三天两头就飞满世界去买回来各种吃的要给Lena补身体，自己就那么一次伸手拿过了一块松饼，差点没被超级英雄拎着衣领从顶层丢出去。而Luthor只是在旁边捧着一杯茶安静地看着，等Supergirl把惊魂未定的自己从阳台抓回来时，才慢悠悠地把杯子放下。  
“我记得你高中那会挺喜欢玩这些刺激的项目。”  
如果不是他参与了Luthor的计划，加上正好撞破到一次Supergirl的暗自神伤，他还真以为眼前的Super跟Luthor突破了那道家族隔阂，准备好什么时候公开成为纳欣诺市标准模范妻妻了。  
Lena手术后当天夜里纳欣诺市正好爆发了一场规模不小的外星人恐怖袭击案件，Supergirl花了整整两天时间才把幕后主使抓住交由FBI处理。Lena坚持要离开医院回家休养，硬撑着与自己处理完孩子的后续问题后就已经疲惫不堪，自己也借口有事先离开，却鬼使神差爬上了楼顶。他刚在楼顶站稳，红色披风的氪星人突然降落在了转角的另一边，还没等他走出去嘲讽一番，就听到那个超级英雄抽抽搭搭哭泣的声音。  
起初他还有些疑惑，但在反应过来的一瞬间竟有些同情这个氪星Alpha了。  
Lena还在做着最后的计算，Taylor已经无聊地在实验室里晃悠，实验室的东面摆着两个并排的容器，其中一个笼子关着只棕色的猕猴，还在冲自己歪头，另一个玻璃容器，器口大开，里面的液体散发着刺鼻的福尔马林的味道，几根导线杂乱地漂浮在液体表面。  
同为科学家的本能，Taylor感觉到了什么不对劲的地方，一排小脚印从容器旁开始，水痕逐渐变浅直至消失：“Luthor？”  
Lena回过了头，在Taylor还没有把疑问说出口前，便盯着他身旁的空容器瞪大了眼睛。  
“这不可能。”  
Taylor还没有反应过来，余光便看到Lena身后一个小小的身影以极快的速度朝她扑了过去。  
“小心！”来不及细想，男人迅速拎起桌边的凳子，一把拽过Lena的手臂把人扯入怀里，一手用凳子抡向了那个来势汹汹的身影。那个身长不足半米的生物瞬间被砸飞在了墙上，发出了“吱”的一声，便不再动弹。  
“伊阿珀托斯！”Lena推开了护住自己的男人，略微焦急地快步走了过去，在白狨的尸体前蹲了下来。  
Taylor定睛看清了那只被自己砸在地上的白狨的模样，又听到Luthor脱口而出的名字，以为自己错手杀掉了Luthor的实验狨猴，只当自己做了错事，一瞬间懊恼地不知道该说些什么。  
“这不可能，它死了。”Lena一脸不可置信，戴着手套去检查了白狨的尸体，估计是刚从液体中跑出来不久，毛发还是湿漉漉的，福尔马林的味道直冲脑门。  
“对不起，我以为是什么武器要对你下手，真的不知道……”  
“不，我是意思是，它应该已经死了。”Lena皱着眉打断了他的话，重音强调了一次，“在你动手之前，它已经死了，所以我才会把他泡在里面防止腐烂。”她伸手指了指男人身后的空容器。  
男人反应过来后小小地吸了一口气，但见Lena似乎已经想到了什么，脸上的疑惑随着呼出的气息渐渐消失，他想对于眼前所发生的极其怪异的事询问一番，Lena却没有想解释的意思，只是冷静地走回自己的工作台前，一手撑在桌子上，冲他稍稍扬起了下巴，示意他坐回去。  
“你就算告诉我，不也能够把我的记忆清除吗？”Taylor故作轻松地说道，手上的头盔研究了一遍又一遍，最终还是犹犹豫豫地戴了上去。在打开头盔上按钮的瞬间，椅子上突然出现了锁扣，在男人反应过来之前，就已经将人牢牢扣在了椅子上。  
Lena背对着他，再回过头的眼神却已经变了，在每次她下定决心牺牲掉什么而达到目的时才会出现的眼神……属于Luthor家族的眼神。  
“Luthor？！”男人猛地战栗了一下，意料之外的阵仗激得他头皮发麻，令人恐惧的感觉霎时从后颈涌上，他惊慌地去叫对方的名字。  
“Lena！等等！！”在他脱口而出的瞬间，Lena按下了手边的按钮。刺痛从头顶接触区域迅速向下蔓延，Taylor尝试着保持清醒，但只剩下疼痛与逐渐离去的意识，最终就连面前女人的脸也被黑暗淹没……

『冰雪奇缘怎么样？弄一个Elsa与Anna。』  
『不，Kara，不会出现任何童话公主出现在我的晚宴上。』  
『那天可是情人节，童话人物最适合不过了。』  
『我不知道立个Elsa与Anna的冰雕哪里适合情人节了。』  
『那Jasmine跟Aladdin怎么样？或者Aurora和Maleficent，不然Lady与Tramp好了，狗狗永远都是最棒的！』  
『Kara，没有Elsa跟Anna，没有童话公主，也不会有任何迪士尼角色出现在城市广场上。我不想收到任何迪士尼的律师函，我不怕他们，但会非常麻烦。』等等，Aurora和Maleficent是怎么回事？  
『我说真的，Lena，你的晚宴肯定糟糕透了。』  
『我的晚宴好极了，你每次都开心地吃掉最后一个锅贴才走的。』  
方才一直连接不断短信空白了几分钟，Lena已经能想到手机那头的氪星人撅着嘴巴皱着眉头努力地思考如何反驳自己的模样了，这让她本忧虑的心情放轻松了不少。  
『好吧，锅贴得一分。但是Lena，我真的不能不穿你的那些定制礼服吗，你知道的，它们经常会被撕掉，很浪费。』  
『我希望你指的不是被什么奇怪的人撕掉。Kara，我给过你机会拒绝的，但是你坚持要陪我参加晚宴，所以……』  
“我当然要陪你参加晚宴！”Kara几乎想脱口而出，可还是把打出去的一行字尽数删掉。无法明说的占有欲强占在心头了很长一段时间，最近还有愈加放肆的倾向，这并不是个好兆头，她跟Lena的关系还没到这种阶段。但她依然为上一次晚宴所发生的的事情深感后怕，脑子里不由得幻想如果自己当时没有觉察到端倪，或是Lena没能坚持下来……  
『Jess在催我开会，周日别忘了。』  
“Ms. Luthor，您到家了。”  
刚给小记者发去最后一条短信，司机便停了车，接着有人给她打开了车门，Luthor家的佣人恭敬地站在车门旁，Lena轻叹了一口气，起身下了车。  
Lex昨天让人给她带了信息，约她回Luthor家大宅一趟，说是之前从她那里拿到的公式研究有了新的进展。这当然只是借口，若她的哥哥每次主动联系自己的目的都那么单纯，她真要怀疑Lex是不是被哪个平行世界掉包了。  
哦，即使是平行世界的Lex Luthor，绝不会是个好对付的主，她十分确信这一点。只是她不知道Lex在这种时候冒头又是为了什么，一系列的不确定性使她心生忧虑。  
“It's alive! It's moving! Now I know what it feels like be God…”  
Lex一个人坐在投影仪前，投影仪正播放着一部老电影。Lex见到她走进来，坐直身子给自己身旁的空杯子倒了小半杯酒。  
Lena一挑眉，她原本以为Lex会坐在棋盘前，或是书房里，这样的场景倒是没想过。弗兰肯斯坦，这是她进入Luthor家之后跟Lex看的第一部电影。很难说她的哥哥没有在暗示她一些东西。她几步走了过去，在离对方一定距离的地方坐了下去，Lex微微斜眼瞥了一眼他们之间不近不远的距离，没有发表意见。  
“每个人都想成为造物者，但不合适的人创造出的只会是怪物。”  
Lena拿过杯子，琥珀色的液体在里面摇晃了几下，从发现怀孕到现在，她已经有很长的一段时间没有碰过这类的烈酒了。她有些想念这种辛辣的口感，再说，用清醒的状态去跟她哥哥不知道目的为何的博弈着实累人。  
Lex绝对在暗讽些什么。  
“Have you never wanted to do anything that was dangerous? Where should we be if fnobodytred to find out what lies beyond？”  
“听说你最近喜欢上了中国菜，我专门请了中国厨师烹制晚饭。”  
Lena稍稍皱了眉头：“你特意把我叫回家就是为了一起吃晚饭的吗？”  
“前几天我翻到了一些当年Lionel留下的笔记，再说了，一家人想在一起吃个晚饭需要那么多理由吗？”看到自己的妹妹只是皱眉不说话，Lex小小地叹了口气，把一叠资料扔了过去，“上次从你那里拿到的诱导公式，我做了个逆推导，研制出了另一种药物。”  
他眼睁睁看着Lena的眼里闪出了久违兴奋的光，又继续说道：“针对Alpha，而不是针对Omega。”  
“什么意思？”  
“社会的分层是由于Alpha在生理上占据了优势，同时又很容易受到Omega信息素的影响，与其花心思去抑制Omega的发情期，不如直接从Alpha的基因入手，切断他们的先天优势。”  
Lena专心地研究着报告上的内容，从报告以及现有的实验样本来说，Lex所说的一切是已经可以实现的：“你上哪找到合适的Omega受体细胞？我的实验每一次都断在这一步。”  
“当你有适合的干细胞时，就很容易诱导它的分化了。”Lex回避了她的问题，但Lena显然没把注意力放在这上面，“目前所有针对人类的实验都成功了，所以我决定增加样本数，Lena，我希望你加入我。”  
“你想要什么？”  
“我打算用整个纳欣诺市作为实验品，Luthor家的导弹已经准备好了，药品也已经装载完毕，只需要找一个合适的夜晚，利用雷电的能量……”Lex啪地打了个响指，“导弹爆炸后，药物会被混合在空气之中，只需要一个夜晚，纳欣诺市里那些骄傲自大的Alpha就再也嚣张不起来了。”  
听他说完，Lena的表情彻底由兴奋转为了沉重：“城市的居民们不是实验品，Lex，他们该有自己的选择。”她的哥哥绝对是疯了，不，Lex一直都是疯子，某种荒唐的刺痛穿过了她的身体，她只觉得可笑，怎么会有恍惚的片刻忘记了这一点呢。  
“他们不需要有选择，Lena，你想想，那些Alpha利用自己先天优势为自己树立高人一等的社会环境时，他们有想过其他性别的人也应该有选择吗？并没有。既然你不能使弱者强大，何不换一种思维方式？Lena，我的妹妹，这是你的梦想，我希望可以跟你一起见证这一刻。”  
Lex不知何时起身逼近了她，Lena退后一步与那张表情狰狞的脸重新拉开了距离：“Lex，你疯了。”  
男人冷笑了两声，重新整理好自己的仪容：“Lena，你不需要现在就回答我，我会给你时间考虑的。”  
“我先回房间了。”Lena把脸移开，避开了Lex锐利的目光。男人的眼里还爬着荆棘样的血丝，他散发出的压迫感无疑是令人窒息的，夸夸其谈其他的Alpha是如何滥用自己的优势的同时，自己疯狂的表现却更甚于那些人。  
“Here's a health to a son of the House of Frankenstein.”  
电影里的庆贺声缓和了气氛，从胃内翻涌而上的冰冷气息逐渐沉寂了回去，Lena瞥了一眼屏幕，正好看到了弗兰肯斯坦心虚的目光。  
“Lena，”Lex已经重新靠回了沙发，在Lena即将走出房门的时候叫住了她，“你还记得弗兰肯斯坦书中最后的结局是什么吗？”  
Lena停下了脚步，Lex依然端着手里的酒盯着屏幕，仿佛不是在对她说话一样。  
“怪物杀掉了弗兰肯斯坦的亲人，朋友，爱人，最后自焚而死。而所谓的造物主，弗兰肯斯坦，在恐慌、愤恨与仇恨中也走向了灭亡……”  
Lex说着，目光瞥了过来，在她的肚子上停留了几秒，又挪回了屏幕之上。  
仅仅一眼，Lena突然感觉到了口腔内一股莫名的辛辣感，微弱但足以令人倒胃口，这是恐惧的味道——Lex是在威胁，他一定是知道了什么。Lena只觉得全身的毛发都竖了起来，她死死盯着对方的脸，仿佛所有的光线都在Lex那张平静的脸前扭曲了。  
“怪物始终都是怪物，一开始就应该被杀掉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两章大概都是收线的剧情流，感觉会比较无趣。
> 
> 我保证，下一章的更新一定不会距离很久，真的！请再相信我一次！


	25. Chapter 25

这个季节的纳欣诺市街上来来往往的人群并不多，餐厅的自动门开开合合，雾气从里面飘散出来，偶有几个小孩停在餐厅门前，努力地吸了吸鼻子，又跑远了。  
摩托车发动机的噪声在餐厅前戛然而止，Maggie走进餐厅，Danvers姐妹两正坐在窗边，Alex无聊地看着菜单，而Kara正盯着在街角打闹的两个孩子出神。  
“小Danvers！”Maggie伸手一巴掌拍在氪星人的背上，小Danvers意外地被吓了一跳。“你从来不会这么被人吓到，”Maggie手指在耳朵周围转了几圈示意，“这是怎么了？”  
Alex也闻声抬起了头，瞥见她目光闪躲，又看了看窗外跑远了的小孩：“Kara，想谈谈吗？”  
Kara还有些故作无事发生的模样：“什么？”失了焦的视线汇聚回来，发现两个人的目光都集中在了自己身上，脑袋摇摇晃晃，东躲西藏实在没了去处，终于垂下了头。  
“你最近总是喜欢盯着小孩子们发呆，已经一个月了。”  
“我没有……”Kara的声音逐渐小了下去，之前由于放空而自动屏蔽掉的噪音又重回耳中，人们匆匆路过的脚步声，被风吹起的报纸声，路人间偶尔的一两句零碎的聊天，还有两个街区之外哪个刚出生的婴儿哭啼。她抬起头，对上了姐姐姐妇两人关切的目光，好像所有的噪音又失去了那些令人焦虑的色彩。  
她很感激Maggie在听说自己这一系列荒唐的事迹之后没有发表什么嘲弄的言论，只是简单地拍了拍自己的肩膀，说Lena什么时候把身体养好了带过来来个双人约会。  
“我只是……曾经有那么短暂的时候，以为自己什么都可以拥有，当我听到Lena肚子里孩子的心跳声，我可以看到她那还没成型的小身躯，这一切都是我不敢去幻想，却真实发生在了我面前的。”说起那段触及她内心最柔软的过往，Kara不知不觉又将笑容挂在了脸上，但也仅仅是片刻时间，很快那抹衷心的笑僵在了嘴角，最后从脸上消失，“我知道Lena实在没有办法才会选择把孩子拿掉，这也是我的选择。但好像因为一切结束得太快，我总是会恍惚那段时光是不是真的存在过，努力地给自己这种不真实感找一些证据，证明自己真的拥有过这些。”  
Alex与Maggie对视了一眼，伸手把妹妹的手握在掌心：“你跟Lena谈过这些吗？”  
“没有！她差点死掉了，Alex，她差点因为我们的孩子死去。”Kara情绪有些激动，没被握住的那只手一把捏碎了玻璃杯，“Langstrom还告诉我，手术过程中Lena一度血压骤降需要抢救，她差点就死在了手术台上！”  
“Kara，那不是你的错……”  
“你好，这是您的巧克力核桃派。”  
服务生打断了她们的对话，送上了一盘巧克力核桃派。Alex看着氪星人眼里重新闪出了兴奋的光亮，也算松了口气。至少她的妹妹还对食物保持着热情，情况还不算太严重。  
她白天收到了一些情报。  
把Lena作为朋友也好，作为Kara的爱人看待也好，她一直更愿意去给予对方一定的信任，但调查报告上的的确确有不少线索都指向了那位Luthor家的小女儿正在做一些危险的事情。  
绝对是Kara不愿意看到的结果。  
刚才看到自己的妹妹这么失落的模样，她也在犹豫要不要在这种时候把事情说出口。  
“说到Lena，她现在怎么样了？”  
Kara切下一大块核桃派往嘴里送，张口还口齿不清的：“比一个月之前好了很多，不高强度的活动就没问题。她说大都会那边有个国际商务的会议，坚持要过去。我本来想让Kal在那边接应一下，但是她说如果让人看到大名鼎鼎的Clark Kent到机场接应一个Luthor，免不了又要被人一顿猜疑，于是拒绝了。”氪星人噘起了嘴，喉咙里不满地发出哼哼的两声，“果然巧克力核桃派是全宇宙的瑰宝。”  
Alex扭头给了身旁的女朋友一个眼神，Maggie立马得到了暗示：“我去拿两杯喝的，小Danvers要不要再加一个核桃派？”  
“要！”Kara拿着叉子举起了手。  
Maggie点点头离开了餐桌，Alex发现她妹妹面前的派已经就剩了一个边角。  
“该死，你怎么就吃不胖呢。”  
“活动量大。”Kara心满意足地把最后一口核桃派塞进嘴里，把视线落在了自家姐姐面前的酥饼上。  
“不，Kara，这是我的。Maggie再去给你点了。”在她的妹妹试图利用超级速度抢夺自己的食物前，Alex已经早有准备地伸手护住了自己面前的两块酥饼。  
氪星人叼着叉子，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，全然没有了刚才因为失去了孩子而悲伤的模样。  
见着Maggie走远了，Alex凑近了过去，把显示着一些东西的手机推了过去，压低声音：“上次Clark提到的那件事，DEO这边的调查结果出来了。”  
Kara脸上的笑容消失了，自从上次让James去搜索CEO的屋子之后，她就再也没做过背地里调查Lena这种事情，更何况现在Lena是她的，她的Omega……  
“母盒的脉冲辐射波第一次在哥谭之外出现是在达拉斯市，也就是Veronica Cale来到纳欣诺市前一个月，非常微弱的能量，但是还是被一些观察员记录了下来。然后距离最近的一个高频率的爆发，的确是出自隶属L-Corp的一个研究机构。”特工边说边观察着Alpha的反应，铁制的叉子被氪星人捏成了团，“但是上次Lena在达拉斯市被袭击一事正好给了我们机会去针对那个实验室进行调查。袭击事件发生后，实验室迅速解体，大量资料都被销毁，但仍有少部分由于我们破解及时而被保存了下来，根据记录，该实验室正在利用一种名为盖亚技术的东西来制造生物兵器。”  
“盖亚技术……盖亚……大地之母……母盒的技术！”氪星人高速运转的大脑很快把事情都串在了一起。  
“但目前可以确定的是，Lena并没有参与其中。之前外星Alpha连续失踪的案子，失踪的人就是被他们用作实验品，并借此嫁祸给L-Corp。”Alex见几缕火红的颜色渐渐驱入她的眼底，生怕她一激动点着了什么东西，连忙补充道，“至于为什么同样的辐射源会出现在Lena名下的研究所，研究所究竟用这种技术在做什么……”  
“我来处理。”Kara迅速接过了话茬，眉头紧皱，目光也变得犀利。  
Kara确实是变了，Alex有那么一瞬间怀疑在事情还没有调查出结果之前就告知对方是否是个好主意。作为地球上最了解氪星人的人类之一，她很早之前就听闻氪星Alpha为了保护自己的Omega会不顾一切，甚至表现出可怕的攻击性。即使Kara一直都在服用抑制剂，也一直都在竭力克制着本能，但如果Lena真的做了什么危险的事，而他们需要对CEO下手，她的妹妹难免不会变成一个不可控因素。  
“小Danvers！你的核桃派！”  
一只温暖的手轻轻搭在了自己肩膀，特工偏过头，看到Maggie安抚似的冲自己点了点头，心里的忐忑顿时消退了不少。回头，Kara也冲着热气腾腾的核桃派重新展露了笑容，Alex在心里暗暗松了口气。  
无论即将要面对什么，他们都一定能够解决。

纳欣诺市的寒冬并不算长，才入二月，天气就已经转暖了不少。  
“红色还是蓝色？”  
“蓝色！”  
优雅的CEO危坐在沙发上，对给自己送上香槟的侍者微笑着表示感谢，又把目光放回了面前浑身僵硬站得笔直的金发女人身上。  
“Kara，你可以站得放松一下，不要绷得太紧了，不然做出来的礼服会不合身。”  
由于紧绷得厉害，Kara身上的肌肉几乎都显现了出来。大概是氪星人天生的优势，每一块肌肉都保持着最完美的状态，她的肩膀方正，薄衬衫紧紧包裹着健壮的手臂肌肉。Lena不经意间眉头皱起，她究竟是怎么被一副眼镜欺骗了那么久的？与Kara作为朋友的那么多年，她一直知道对方的身材极好，却很少看到这人走入健身房。每次好奇的询问，小记者总是支支吾吾的一句“活动量大”就糊弄过去了。  
想来这话倒是对方在自己的身份问题上为数不多的实话了。  
由于被一些事务耽搁，昨夜她回到纳欣诺市时已经是凌晨两点多钟，一身疲倦地走进家门，却被趴在被阳台上眼巴巴的氪星人吓了一跳。超级英雄几乎把整张脸都贴在她家的玻璃上，本来好看的脸压得都变了形，看着屋内灯光亮起，瞬间从满面愁容换成了眉开眼笑，还兴奋地冲她挥了挥手。  
Lena一心想的还是Lex之前那番威胁意味满满的话，再想仅凭着自己的力量护她们的孩子周全绝不是一件易事。但Kara……Lena并不觉得自己已经做好了跟Alpha坦白的准备，Kara给了她很多承诺，也身体力行了许多自己答应过的事情，可她心中始终有一道坎，至今还会做着那个被屈辱地当作祭品，而高高在上的人间之神冷漠地看她沉沦的噩梦。  
讽刺的是每当她噩梦缠身之时，Kara总会紧紧地把她抱在怀里，轻柔地拍着她的后背把她唤醒，再缓慢地释放着自己的信息素安慰她。也短短不过两个月的时间，就已经成为了一个习惯。  
所以看到Alpha深夜出现在自己家的阳台也早已不是件奇怪的事情，满心的忧虑在氪星小甜心的笑脸前像是得到了安抚，她有那么一个冲动的瞬间想把一切都与对方阐明，但还是忍住了。  
走神间，Kara已经量体完毕，量体师询问了一些事宜后离开，记者深深地松了口气，晃晃悠悠挪到了Lena身边。  
“Ms. Luthor，您之前定制的礼服现在要试一下吗？”  
刚坐下就被人打扰，Alpha撅着嘴地发出了一声闷哼，已经站了起身的CEO显然听到了她表示不满的声音，慢悠悠地等待着店员把几套礼裙推进试衣间，自己跟了进去，不一会又从试衣间里探出了半个身子，冲坐在沙发上哼哼唧唧的Alpha挑了个眉。  
“Kara，看样子你需要进来帮我一下。”  
“Yeah.”氪星人动作敏捷，店员前脚刚从试衣间里退出，她便后脚钻了进去，顺手关上了身后的门。  
Lena已经对着镜子开始解衬衫的扣子，修长的手指在银边的黑色衬衫上跳跃，一颗颗地向下滑动，从脖颈到锁骨，再往下……  
Kara猛的意识到自己在利用镜子紧盯着对方换衣服，热潮忽的涌上脸颊，她想移开视线，却发现自己的目光正好与Lena在镜子里对上。氪星人张了张嘴，感觉自己应该说些什么，或许她应该先从把自己过于炙热的目光从镜子前移走做起。  
Lena却没有对她赤裸裸的眼神做出任何表示。眨眼间已经脱下了自己的衬衫，伸手把自己披肩的长发捋到前面。  
Kara迅速被她颈侧的标记吸引了目光，那本该明显的痕迹已经被Omega用遮瑕膏遮住了大半，只留下隐隐约约的青色。身体里的Alpha基因显然对专属于自己的印记被这样遮住十分不快——她感觉像是被人在肚子上狠狠地来上了一拳，Lena是她的，她的Omega，全世界都应该知道。  
Alex前两天的话，又跟黑暗骑士那张阴沉的脸不断地在她脑海中研磨，极富煽动性的想法在她的潜意识里挥之不去。  
大概是从看到Lena被推出手术室的时候起，又或许是听到Langstorm口中凶险的手术过程，控制Alpha的本能开始变得极为艰难，她应该要把事情弄清楚，但她更要保护Lena，保护自己的Omega。  
“Kara，能帮我拉一下拉链吗？”  
空气渐渐沾染了几分焦虑的味道，Kara使用过了很好的信息素抑制剂，外人大概不会察觉，但浓度早足以影响到同一房间里的另一个女人。  
Lena已经换上了一条暗红色的礼裙，正透着镜子微笑着等着她的动作。Kara发现她的呼吸有点沉重，不知道是不是受了自己的影响。  
“当然。”Alpha上前了一步，一手扶在了女人的后腰上，她感觉嘴巴里黏糊糊的，于是舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
“这胸针很好看。”她看到Lena从首饰盒里取出了一枚胸针，浅金色羽毛的样式。  
她们已经贴得太近，Kara不动痕迹地抽动着鼻子，空气里弥漫着她们混合在一起信息素的味道，像是一双无形的手，把她更推进了自己的爱人。  
Lena的呼吸比之前更急促了些，微薄的气流卷起了周围的微粒，在Alpha的面前久久的驻留。  
Kara相信如果这时候有人不适宜地进入试衣间，一定会发现她们之间的秘密。  
感觉到身后这人的身体热度在缓慢地上升，Lena不知不觉也咽下了充斥在口腔里的渴望，她抓住了Kara的手，转过了身。  
“我在想它配上你的那条蓝色裙子肯定会很好看。”Lena用胸针在她胸前比划，“很好，跟我想的一样。”  
Lena舔过自己的下唇，大概是无意的。Kara不知道，实际上她感觉什么事情都在脑子里乱作了一团，却又像什么都没有想，她反手扣住了Omega的手腕，一把举过头顶，压在了稍凉的镜子上。然后她低下头，激烈又急切地吻了Lena。  
她的舌头在Omega的唇瓣上游走，Lena微微张了口，轻易地就准许了她的入侵。  
Lena的呼吸越发地沉重，略带渴望的气息被Alpha贪婪地尽数收下。  
当她们因为空气里情欲的意味过于浓重而分开时，红晕在Lena的双颊上融化得彻底。Kara抵着她的额头，一手捧着她的脸，视线从她被蹭掉的口红缓缓上移，最后停在了Lena的眼眸中。  
Rao！她发誓自己看到了那双眼睛里蕴藏的爱意。  
Lena也注视着她的眼睛，最后深深地叹了口气。  
“Kara，我有些事要告诉你。”  
“Lena，我有些事情想问你。”

“啊！！！！！”  
成衣店外突然爆发了一声尖叫硬生生打断了两个人即将出口的话，紧接又传来了阵阵慌乱的逃跑般的嘈杂。两个人对视了一眼，同步地从试衣间里冲了出去。


	26. Chapter 26

“Lex！”  
Lena先一步到达了骚乱的源头处，换上制服的Supergirl紧随其后，街道上的人都得撤离得差不多了。Lex身着着自己的动力装甲站在了马路中央，看到两人出现在了人行道上，举起手跟两个人打了个招呼。  
“Lex，你在这里干什么？”Kara稍稍上前了一步，确保CEO被护在自己身后，无论发生什么，都能第一时间保护好对方。  
Lex轻蔑地瞥了她一眼，目光直直越过了她，看向了她身后的女人：“Supergirl，我不是来找你的。”  
Supergirl攥紧了拳头，随时准备跟对方来上一架：“无论你今天在想什么坏点子，都不会得逞的。”  
“Lena，到时间了。”  
“你别想动Lena一根头发……”Kara刚摆出要战斗的姿势，突然后颈一下刺痛，一个金属项圈迅速从后方生成，咔嗒一声套在了她的脖子上。  
突如其来的脱力感让氪星人瞬间膝盖一软，她一手撑在地上，努力地想扯断脖子上的设备，但全身的力气都在离她远去，银色的金属项圈此刻变得牢不可破。  
能力抑制器，Kara一瞬间就认出了自己脖子上的东西，之前DEO在Lena的帮助下制作的，专门针对具有超能力的外星罪犯，怎么会……  
她转过头，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。  
“Lena？”  
Lena手上正拿着抑制器的控制开关，随着她疑惑的叫声慢慢抬起了头，Kara没能看见之前那种饱含爱意的眼神，取而代之的是冷漠，足以把她血液冻成冰的寒冷。  
“Lena，你在做什么？”抑制器并不足以压制氪星人的全部超能力，Kara很快适应了身体的沉重感，重新摇晃着站了起来。  
“利用你，像你之前利用我一样。”Lena冷笑着，一字一句地回答道。  
“Lena，我从来没有利用过你……”  
“还记得你之前告诉我你就是Supergirl的时候吗？你哭了，鳄鱼的眼泪。而我的眼泪是真心的，在你做了所有的一切，我仍然为了你哭泣，为了一个残忍地欺骗了我那么多年的人哭泣。”Lena的嘴唇颤动，Kara眼里几乎是刹那间出现的心疼令她心头一紧。  
但她还是坚持了下去。  
“你是什么时候……”Kara的眼睛迅速泛了红，水雾笼罩在了清澈的蓝眸之前。  
Lena把目光移向了不远处兄长的身上，她相信Lex可以听到她们的对话，又很快看了回来，一瞬间眼眶也红了。  
“你失踪的那几天，Lex来找过我，他把一切都告诉了我。你，Alex，James，还有你们所有人，是怎么把我蒙在鼓里，把我当成傻子一样戏弄。”  
“Lena，你要相信我，我从没想过要羞辱你……”  
“是吗？那有那么多你可以告诉我真相的瞬间，你为什么没有？在事情发生之后那么长一段时间里，你又做了什么？你碾碎了我所有的骄傲，让我看清自己不过是个笑话！！”眼泪随着话音落下，Lena竭力地让自己继续伪装出一副冷漠的模样，身体却在颤抖，从肩膀一直到全身。她甚至分不清这些话究竟是刻意还是无意，太多的悲伤与更多负面的情绪积压在心底，一旦有了发泄口，就再也收不回来了。  
她的心底依然有一种黑暗，当她以为自己已经能把所有的一切放下，坦然接受Kara的感情，接受自己渴望的感情时，那种黑暗又冒了头。这是深藏在她的血脉，Luthor家族的血脉之中的。  
“你以为说几句好话，许一些虚实难辨的承诺，我就能原谅你，原谅你做过的一切？”  
Kara就如一只被遗弃的小狗，露出了受伤的表情，这让Lena更加无法抵抗自己的失控，就是这样的Kara Danvers，可以那么轻而易举地让她心软，让她该死地，不知悔改地心软。  
“Lena，我们走。”  
兄长的声音让Lena倏地哑了声，她注视着垂下头的氪星人，Kara的抽泣声微弱却清晰，像是深深刺入她的心头的尖刀。  
天，我都做了什么？Lena恍惚地后退了一步，痛苦像是一块石头压在她的胸口，要把她肺内最后一丝氧气也压挤出来。她动了动手指，似乎全身的力气只能够做出这么简单的动作，她很想去拥抱Kara，她们需要好好沟通，也许她还需要为自己失了控的情绪道歉，但兄长的靠近打破了她不切实际的冲动，Lex嘴角带着笑意，眯起眼睛看着她们之间的争执，口型在冲她说着：  
“干得漂亮。”  
于是她轻轻摩挲着自己的脸颊，顺势擦去了不适宜的泪水，提起步伐向兄长的方向走去。  
“Lena！No！！”看到Lena动了身，Kara如梦初醒，上前想去拽住即将离去的人。  
Lex猛地抬起手，从左臂装甲中射出了一发子弹，直直击中超级英雄的左肩。  
子弹并没有如超级英雄想的那般被弹开，而是径直穿入了她的肩膀，Supergirl痛哼了一声，瞬间捂着肩膀向后摔了下去。  
是血，我在流血。这是氪星人看到自己手上温热的液体时脑海里唯一的想法。  
作为拥有地球上最坚硬皮肤的外星人，Kara很少见过自己流血的伤口，但Lex的子弹硬生生地击穿了她的肩膀，普通氪石根本做不到这一点。巨大的疼痛从伤处袭遍了全身，伤口的皮肉像被腐蚀了一样，这是她所没有感受过的。  
疼痛让超级英雄有些难以集中精力，她抬起头，注意到了Lena脸上的错愕。  
Lex走到了她身前，又抬起了手臂的装甲对准了她的胸口。  
“Lex，住手！”  
Lex停下了动作，侧过一边身子，但没有把装甲从Supergirl身前拿开。  
“我说过，要我跟你合作可以，但不能杀人。”Lena的目光犀利，她死死地盯着男人的手臂，拳头紧紧地攥着。  
“但她伤害了你。”冠冕堂皇的借口。  
“这是底线，只要我们合作，你就不允许杀人，无论她之前怎样伤害过我们。”  
Lex冷笑了一声，最终收回了左臂的装甲，冲自己的妹妹挥了挥手:“满意了？”  
“走吧。”Lena回避了他的问题，转身的瞬间忍不住多看了一眼Kara肩上的伤口。不知道是不是对方脖子上抑制器的原因，她的伤口依然在向外流着血，没有丝毫愈合的迹象。  
“Lena，等等……”Kara摇摇晃晃地站了起身，迈出了蹒跚的步伐努力地靠近已经与自己拉开距离的女人，“我知道，这一切都是我的错，你想做什么来报复我都可以。但拜托，无论Lex跟你说了什么，他不可能给你你想要的东西，你不能跟他合作，你会把自己置于很危险的境地……”  
由于受伤，Kara已经不能再很好地控制住自己信息素的发散，那种压抑的Alpha气息又逐渐在空气中播散，Lena不知道就自己与Kara的事Lex究竟知道了多少，这样下去她大概会遵循身体的本能回到Alpha的身边，她不能冒这个险。  
“不，Supergirl，你什么都不知道。”  
说话间Lex已经利用物质传送门手表打开了通道，Lena回过头，在她脚边丢下了抑制器的控制开关，最后一眼投在了成衣店上。

Kara取下脖子上抑制器，泄愤地把金属环砸出了数十米，硬是嵌进了街角的雕像之中。几乎是跌跌撞撞地飞回了DEO。  
“Kara，你受伤了！”Alex正在大厅内与James讨论着事务，见状急急忙忙赶到了氪星人身边，惊愕地盯着对方被染成一片红的肩头，一边招呼着手下的特工过来给超级英雄检查伤处。  
Kara听她惊呼，略显迟钝地低下头，那种烧灼般的疼痛还在，但是已经不那么尖锐，她说不清是因为被心口更为撕裂的痛感掩盖，还是抑制器拿掉之后伤口在自行愈合。但按理说以氪星人机体的愈合速度，自己应该已经痊愈了才是。  
“我得去找Lena。”Kara一把推开了特工，“Brainy，你能定位到Lena现在的位置吗？”  
“发生什么事了？Kara，你的伤口……”  
“Lex把她带走了，我要找到她。”  
“Lex？他怎么会出现在哪里？他把Lena绑走了？”James也靠了过来。  
Kara一下子噎了声，她不得不花了很大的力气才使自己的情绪稍微平复，咬着后牙槽花了好一会才慢慢回答：“不，Lena自愿跟他走的。”  
“你说什么？什么意思？”  
“Lena用之前跟DEO联合制作的能力抑制器限制了我的一些能力，然后Lex用不知道什么武器打伤了我……”  
“等等？Lena用抑制器偷袭你？”  
氪星人本能性地不喜欢男性Beta的用词，她抬眼怒视对方。  
James往后缩了一下，Kara透露出的是一种更为Alpha的眼神，带着一种自己的Omega受到伤害时而表现出个攻击性。他一直都知道Kara是个Alpha，但这是为什么？  
“Kara！”Alex呵斥住了Alpha颇具进攻性的动作，“你先把事情说清楚。”  
“她依然恨我……”Kara的声音藏着绝望与痛苦，要承认这样的事情太难了，她的泪水在眼眶里打转，堪堪垂下了头，“她依然恨我，我做了那么多错事，欺骗她，没有跟她坦白就标记了她，还……还让她怀了孕，很显然这么多伤害不是一句简单的‘我爱你’就能够弥补的……”  
“标记？怀孕？！”James惊呼出声，意识到周围有人往他们的方向投来了目光，只能把惊愕憋了回去。  
Alex瞥了他一眼，显然，这不是个让James去消化“我有好感的女人怀上了我前女友的孩子”的好时机。她顾不上James变得难看的脸色:“于是她就与Lex合作一起来对付你。”  
“是Lex，一定是Lex Luthor用了什么方法才让Lena不得不与她合作的。”  
“她让你受了伤。”  
“她没有！她从Lex手里救了我，阻止了Lex对我下手。”  
“你不知道……”  
“我知道！”Kara的情绪又激动了起来，在桌子上留下了几个手指印，“我就知道！她是我的，我的Lena，我的Omega，我永远都会保护她，而她现在正处于危险之中。”  
Alex也噤了声，她一直都愿意，并且努力地去给予Lena信任，但到底来说，如果那位Luthor家的CEO真的要做出什么伤害她的妹妹的事，那她绝对会毫不犹豫地去阻止事情的发生，即使要采取一些极端手段也在所不惜。  
“Briany，定位得怎么样了？”  
“Lex Luthor显然很了解DEO的追踪系统，并在每一个可能的跟踪节点都植入了虚拟信号，很难定位得到他们的位置。”  
“我自己去找。”  
“Kara！”Alex眼疾手快，硬生生拽住了超级英雄的手臂阻止了她的离开，“你肩膀的伤，这很蹊跷，我们必须研究一下。”  
Kara想反驳，又怕甩开姐姐的手会导致对方受伤，憋着一股气停在了原地。  
“Lex既然声称要与Lena合作，那Lena短时间内一定不会有事。但你的伤，到底是什么东西能伤害到你，并且那么长的时间都没能痊愈，这很重要。如果下一次Lex再拿出那样的武器，我们必须要有准备。”  
Kara咬了咬牙，对上Alex坚决的神情，只能把不甘心全数咽下，转身走进了治疗室。

接近正午时分，黑压压的乌云降临在城市上方，阳光透过云层，只剩下昏暗的光影。铃声在床角杂乱的衣服堆下响了许久，才终于被一只到处乱翻的手摸到。  
“这已经是第五个电话了，Kara，你要是再失联下去我真的会杀回家里去的。”  
床上的人发出几声意味不明的咕噜声，声音还是含糊不清：“这是周末，Alex，我享有休息的权利。”Kara懒洋洋地吹开了窗帘，窗外的天空灰得像傍晚时刻，她本能地不喜欢这样的天气，阳光对于氪星人而言像是食物于地球人，这样的阴天不至于影响到自己的超能力，但依然使她感到不快。  
“已经十一点了，你睡了一个早上。”  
“Veronica Cale消失了一个多月没露面，Snapper昨天跟疯了一样催我交出下一周的版头文章，我需要休息！”  
Alex沉默了几秒钟，假装没看到Supergirl的追踪信号昨晚一直徘徊在某位总裁的公寓附近，直到日出时候才离开的。  
“有关于你伤口的研究结果出来了，取的数个样本中，有两个有极少量的粉末残留，在其中能检测到微量的氪石辐射。”  
“但这还是不能解释为什么我的愈合速度会变慢。”  
“这种粉末的成分构成很奇怪，似乎能跟你的基因匹配，你的身体受到伤害，却不能很快识别，导致了机体损伤修复的程序启动延迟。不过由于残留量太少，目前能研究出来的东西不多，也还没找到对付这种武器的有效办法。”  
“我知道了，我会小心的。”Kara翻了个身，又不知道第几次问出了自己的问题，“Lena还是没有消息吗？”  
“没有，Lex没有动静，L-Corp那边派的人传出消息，说是Lena自称可能会有特殊事务要出差处理，从差不多半个月之前就安排好了各部门的工作。”  
Kara一手在脸颊下的枕头上轻轻滑动，她每天最不愿经历的就是早上清醒过来的这一刻，回到现实又不得不直面心碎的时刻。  
但她仍保持着希望。  
“我绝对不会放弃你的……”  
“叮咚。”  
门铃声响得突兀，Kara挂了电话，半眯着眼睛去看门外的来客，一个身着西装的绅士，她好像在哪见过对方，但一时间记不清了。  
“你好，之前您在我们店里定制的礼服给您送来了，请问是Kara Danvers女士吗？”门打开，男人恭敬地鞠了个躬，身边的架子上挂着一套宝蓝色的晚礼服，华丽且优雅。  
Kara说不出心底是个什么滋味，那是她曾经最期待时刻，穿着与Lena相衬的礼服，站在对方身边，即使不能跟其他的Alpha一样，宣示这是自己的爱人，但那样的场景出现在想象之中，依然还是会使她感到满足。可现今再看到这套完美得毫无瑕疵的裙子，却只觉得讽刺。  
“我不需要它了。”Alpha闷闷地回应了一声，就想重新把门关上。  
但男人上前了一步，硬是卡在了门框中间。  
Kara不悦地皱起了眉。  
“Ms. Luthor特意交代了，需要您签收下礼服我们才能离开。”男人保持着礼貌的笑容，不为她明显表现出的逐客意味所动。  
Lena？Alpha的眉头皱得更深了，她抬眼去看男人，力图从对方的神情中看出什么，那人始终都是一副公式化的微笑，但却有她不签收下东西就绝不离开的坚持。  
“放那边吧。”僵持不下，Kara只能侧过身子，让男人拿着礼服进了屋。  
男人打量过四周，才谨慎地从怀里掏出了一个首饰盒。盒子打开，里面是一枚精致的胸针，是她与Lena在试衣间里试过的那一款，只是稍显厚重。  
Kara猛地瞳孔放大，她有一种预感，与一些碎落的猜想，二者正在她脑海中缓慢地爬行，逐渐融合成了一体。  
“Ms. Luthor还说了，”男人压低了声音，“希望您穿上礼服的时候，不要忘记佩戴胸针。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带James出场是我的恶趣味，不然压根不想提他。  
这章Lena的情绪变化好难写啊，不知道能不能看出来我想表达的！！


	27. Chapter 27

沿海，嶙峋的山崖耸立，密密麻麻的植被上覆盖的霜透着清冷的月光。山林深处，几棵已久茂盛的大树后隐藏着一个偌大的洞口，再往里，一条漫长又黑暗的甬道，转过一个拐角，环境突变，偌大的现代化舱门，封锁着难以被人窥探的秘密。  
“利用塔马克星人基因片段高速的自我增殖特性，用来对抗高代谢类型的外星人对于药物的快速代谢，从而延长药物作用时间，Lena，你真是天才。”Lex翻阅过手上的实验记录，满意地抬起头，“等今晚上的一期大规模实验成功，我们就可以下一步，开展针对此类外星Alpha的研究了。”  
“我从来都不知道你那么关心这些东西。”Lena站在窗前，目光眺望着远处的天空，漆黑的天际突被一道闪电撕裂。  
Lex一直在等待的时刻就快到了。  
“我说过，你有你的志愿，我有我的想法，但是目前我们的目标是一致的。”  
Lex最后确认了一遍电脑上的演算，走到Lena身边，用手里的杯子碰了一下她的：“庆祝我们的梦想即将成真？”  
“Veronica在哪？我知道你与她有合作。”  
清亮的液体被送到嘴边又停下，Lex愣了一秒，终于喝下了一口：“我们之前是有合作，但后来我发现她在做一些让我不太愉快的事，合作就终止了。”  
“那Mercy呢？”  
“你不是知道吗，我们由于理念分歧闹掰了，她总是说是我限制了她的发展，还扬言终有一天要让我后悔。”  
“省下那些说辞吧，Lex，她就在这，就在这个发射基地里。”  
Lex面不改色，但眉毛微微上扬的动作让Lena坚定了自己的想法。  
“你从来都不会轻易地相信其他人，更不会让知道太多秘密的人活着离开你身边，Mercy曾经为了你做过机械义肢的移植手术，你也是那时候在她的义肢中植入了追踪信号，方便时时刻刻都能监视到她的动向。我破解了那个信号，既然你说过这个基地位置隐蔽，就连Batman也没能追查到这里，又戒备森严，没有特殊的通行证是不可能进到里面来，那为什么她的信号，会出现在那扇门之后？”  
“我就说了，你的妹妹非常聪明，很少有天衣无缝的计谋能够彻底骗过她，你总是不听，自以为是地小瞧她。”女人的声音随着房门的打开逐渐清晰，Mercy扭着步伐一步步走了进来，边把弄着自己的机械义肢，弹出的枪口假意地对着Lena晃了晃。  
“你是什么时候发觉的？”Lex放下杯子，慢慢悠悠地坐回了发射台前。  
“Vanessa，当Mercy让Vanessa杀了我的时候，她明明可以轻而易举地折断我的脖子或者刺穿我的心脏，但她没有，她就像是刻意在等待有人出现把我救走。后来得知我的伤口甚至不算重伤的时候，我就猜到了她根本没有对我下手的打算。”  
“你知道的，Lena，对于他最疼爱的妹妹，Lex从来不舍得下狠手。”Mercy嘲讽道。  
Lena不知道她是在嘲笑自己还是Lex更多一些。Lex没有否认Mercy的话。  
“你太了解我了，Lex，知道我最大的弱点，背叛。你向我揭露了Supergirl最大的秘密，让我看清她的真面目。然后又安排Mercy上演了一出‘曾经亲密的姐姐残忍背叛’的戏码。你轻而易举地操控了我的情绪，你知道我是什么样的人，知道我会被这些负面情绪冲昏头脑，然后你再适时地出现，伪装成一个体贴的兄长，终于从我手中得到了你想要的。”  
“你觉察到了这些，但是你仍然选择跟我合作。”  
“是的。实际上那时候的我很冷静，是我主动选择把公式交给你的，主动选择了合作。我在想，也许我们注定就是一类人。”  
“Lena，我很高兴你能想通这一点。”  
Lex眼里透露出的赞许，这是她曾经最希望看到的东西，是那个背着书包抱着玩偶踏进Luthor家的小女孩整个孩童时期心里藏着的那份期待。Lena垂眸抿了抿嘴:“只是我想不通，你究竟想要什么？转化Alpha对你来说没有任何好处，也不会给Lex Corp带来任何实质上的收益。”  
“一个看上去并不威胁自由的技术进步往往在日后会极大的影响自由。”  
“这世界终将会被精英所控制，Alpha们的先天优势，会让他们很轻而易举地爬到社会顶端。但是一旦这种先天优势被剥夺，他们不再有足够的优越性支撑他们获得自尊，自信，与权力，就很容易滋生自卑感，这种自卑感使他们比常人更容易向上层社会低头。”Lex脸上的笑意逐渐变得疯狂，“我将会是那个引领上层社会的人，Lena，你和我，我们携手，就能控制整个国家，整个世界。”  
Lena眉头随着他愈加高亢的音调紧紧皱起:“我不想控制世界，我只想让它变得更好。”  
“这不就是我们的目标吗？让世界变得更好？让人类变得更好……”  
“不，Lex，你疯了。”  
Mercy上前了几步，但Lex没让她靠近。  
“我以为你会理解我。Lena，你会理解我的，早晚都会，我们是一类人，无论是Alpha或是Omega都没有关系，Luthor家族自出生起就是为了这个时候。”  
Lena退后一步，她的眼眶有点泛酸，于是她悄悄闭上了眼睛。可称之为家人的安谧之地，兄长的身影早就支离破碎，散落在一片阴暗之中，一丝一缕地从她心底被抹去，终于消失殆尽。而她并不感到空虚，因为那些阴暗的角落已经被阳光渗入，她的安谧之地还在，一直都在。  
“我会阻止你的。”她睁开了眼睛，嘴角露出一抹悲伤的笑容。  
“你想怎么阻止我？”Lex冷笑道，手指在发射台的按钮上轻轻敲打，“我知道你曾经尝试过修改发射路径，但是最后并没有成功。你想做什么？Lena？”  
Mercy应声冲着她的胸口举起了武器。  
“也许我不能，但是她能。”  
Lena话音刚落，发射室的大门轰然被撞开，一个红色的身影倏地从他们面前掠过，径直将Mercy一手反剪压在了墙上。屋外传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，紧接着便是接连不断搏斗声与枪声。  
“Supergirl.”Lex猛地站起身，咬牙切齿地挤出来人的名字，“你是怎么找到这里的？”  
超级英雄抬起头，甩了甩头发，将手上的女人捆了个结实。拿出了一枚小小的胸针，边摇晃边冲他边上的CEO露出得意的笑容:“一个具体的坐标跟一份通行证的样板就足够了。”  
“是你。”Lex终于把视线重新挪回了自己妹妹的身上，“你们两个和好了。”  
“Lex，你是很了解我，了解我的情绪，了解我的弱点，但是你忘记了一件事。你是一个魔鬼，而我不是。”Lena抬眼与他对视，眼里透不出半点畏惧。许久，才转过头看向了不远处的氪星人，眼神也变得柔软起来，“我有可以去爱的人，需要去保护的人，就凭这一点，我们永远都不会是同类人。”  
Kara先是呆愣了几秒钟，像是听到了什么难以置信的东西，震惊地张开了嘴，才意识到了Lena说了些什么。  
Lena说她有可以去爱的人？指的是……  
氪星人少有地感觉到了一阵头晕目眩，反应过来时，眼泪已经在眼眶里打转，而Lena微笑着注视着她，冲她点了点头。  
Lex的胸膛因愤怒而起伏，他冷笑一声，瞥眼见着超级英雄仍沉浸在激动的自我情绪中，忽地身子往前倾，一个拳头砸在了发射的按钮之上。  
“砰！”  
响亮的枪声在并不安静的房间里也足够突出，Lex抱着手腕痛苦地撞到了椅子，摔倒在地上，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。他的妹妹手持着一把小手枪，还保持着射击的姿势。  
“你早有准备。”Lex捂着受伤的手，鲜血顺着他的指缝流下，滴到了地上。  
Lena的手轻轻颤抖着，不得不花费了一些功夫才把僵硬的手臂放下。她的确是做了一些准备，作为如果Kara不再信任自己，没有及时赶到的备选方案。  
“但你不够快。”Lex一字一句地说着，他因疼痛深吸了一口气。  
“交给我。”Kara迅速与她对视了一眼，Lena点了点头，顺手把手上的耳机抛给了她。  
Supergirl光速撞破窗户飞了出去。  
“导弹的路径是Lex周密计算过的，目标是纳欣诺市上空的雷暴云。Supergirl，你要想办法把导弹在十分钟之内带离轨道，导弹上装有大量的生物药剂，最好的办法是带离大气层销毁。”Lena来不及去顾倒在地上的男人，匆匆赶到发射台前，边操纵着仪器边给超级英雄提供可用的信息。  
“明白。”  
Kara显然已经跟上了导弹，她能听到耳机那边传来呼呼的风声。  
“你不是问我，Veronica是怎么回事吗？”Lex让自己靠在了墙边，突然又开了口。  
Lena转过头，想知道他还想说些什么。  
“在她来到纳欣诺市之前，我们合作有一段时间了。给你下药，让陌生的Alpha对你下手，以激发你对于Alpha更深层次的厌恶，这是她出的主意，作为计划的第一步。”  
Lena冷静的神情又有了一丝裂缝。  
“我并不能容许有人伤害你，于是让那个人事先服用了抑制剂，但Kara Danvers打破了我的计划，于是我只能亲自布局。”  
“我跟她的合作终止于她将天启星科技带给了你，也就是你正在做的盖亚技术。那本该是我们合约里的一部分，但她发现了从你那里能获利更多之后，便背着我将那项技术卖给了你。母盒一直都在正义联盟的看管下，你对那玩意的研究，会招来难以对付的敌人。再说，那本该也是属于我的！”  
“我不能忍受这些，于是我决定将这颗棋子抛弃，让Mercy在凯尔-安德森公司对你下手。结果让我在那个事故发生的地方，你留下的那摊血迹里，发现了一些有趣的东西。”  
Lena的手脚发凉，身体的肌肉不自主地颤抖，但很快又镇定了下来——她很清楚知道Lex指的是什么。离开Luthor家大宅之后，她很快将孩子转移到了更安全的地方，Lex绝不可能有机会对她的孩子下手。  
“该死的，自以为是的氪星人在我妹妹的身体里留下了一个野种。我的妹妹，Lena Luthor，再多过一些日子，就要被自己肚子里的那个的外星怪物害死了！”  
“我不能眼睁睁看着你出事。于是我卖了个破绽，让你得悉了卡德摩斯计划的存在，我知道你肯定会想办法利用那套装置。当然，你知道的，Luthor家族的人，不会做没有好处的事。所以我用了些手段，终于见到了那个差点害死我妹妹的小怪物。”  
“我控制住它了，现在带上去。”  
Kara的声音从耳机那边传来，听起来有些许吃力，但Lena知道她一定能做到。  
“你输了。”Lena的眼眶泛着红，快速打断了Lex的滔滔不绝，她实在不想再从兄长口中听到那些难听的话，“Supergirl改变了导弹的轨迹，你的计划失败了。至于我的孩子，你别想伤害到她一根头发。”  
“是吗？”Lex抬眼看了一眼屏幕上的雷达显示，本该按既定轨道飞行的导弹现在正向高空飞去，即将被带离大气层。  
他突然话锋一转:“Lena，还记得我问过你，弗兰肯斯坦制造的怪人，最后结局是什么吗？”他说着话，边用完好的手伸进了西装外套的口袋里。  
Lena眉头一皱，大脑突然盘旋起一种可怕的警告，不详的预感扑面而来，强烈到令人毛骨悚然。  
“No！！”  
看到Lex的手从口袋里伸出的那一刻，警铃大作的大脑皮层指使着她的身体向男人扑去。但还是慢了一步，Lex手上拿着一个金属按钮，拇指狠狠地按下了那个按钮。  
耳机那头突然传来了巨大的爆炸声，刺痛从骨膜直直撞入了神经，蔓延至了整个头部，Lena顾不上脑袋剧烈的疼痛:“Kara？Kara？！”  
耳机那头没有任何回应。  
“Kara？！”  
“Kara！！！！”  
“Lex！你做了什么？！”愤怒使CEO的绿眸暗沉了下来，她近乎撕心裂肺地冲半倚靠在墙角大笑的兄长吼道。  
“Luthor家的人，从来不做没有后备计划的事。我曾经有那么一瞬间很想相信你，Lena，毕竟那是我一直以来的愿望。但事实上，那个导弹不仅仅是为了Alpha们准备的，还是为了那个害得我们家族四分五裂，害得我妹妹差点死掉，自诩城市守护神的氪星人！”  
“多亏了那个氪星小怪物，来自Supergirl亲生女儿的基因让我为她量身定制出了最具有杀伤力的生物氪石炸弹。”  
“看。”  
“发生什么了？她在下坠！她制服上的生命监测显示生命体征在极速下降！”Alex焦急的叫喊声从另一条线路插了进来。  
“与她身体适配的神经毒素会随着爆炸的氪石粉末迅速进入她的身体，她现在已经不再是Super-girl，而是已经等待着摔成肉泥的死人了！”  
“不！不……不！”Lena整个人扑在在发射台上，十指在操作界面胡乱按动，屏幕上显示出了氪星人的身影。Kara看起来完全失去了意识，身体瘫软，头朝下正极速从数万米的高空坠下。CEO引以为傲的大脑在一瞬间也只剩一片空白，竟想不出任何的办法可以拯救下落的超级英雄。  
“Kara！！”耳机那头Alex的声音与呼啸的风声混杂，她拼命地呼喊氪星人的名字，试图唤醒对方。  
Lena连视野都变狭窄了，她紧盯着屏幕上Supergirl的影子，第一次感觉到了无措，仿佛整个世界都即将被黑洞吞噬，只剩下了绝望。  
“交给我！”  
Lena一度以为自己出现了幻听，但出现在屏幕里，身着着金色战甲的亚马逊战士证实了她还处于现实中。Diana不知从何处赶到的，朝着Kara下坠的方向疾速飞去，终于把人接进了怀里，巨大的冲击力使她也连带着下落了数百米，最后还是稳稳地飞停在了半空中。  
“Diana…”  
“噢，Wonder Woman，这可是个惊喜。”  
Lex佯作惊讶的声音在耳边响起，极度愤怒如燃烧中的大火，几乎是在瞬间烧断了Lena所有的思绪。她红着眼睛，忽地举起了枪，对准了兄长的胸膛。  
“噢？”Lex有些意外地直视着她随着手臂颤抖着的枪口，“Lena，你要杀了我吗？”  
“她没有心跳脉搏了！”  
“Kara没有生命体征了！！”  
Lena呼吸急促，她努力控制着手臂的抖动，握着枪的感觉是那样的自然，她只需要轻轻勾动扳机，就能在Lex的胸口上开一个洞，从此再也不会有人能威胁到她的爱人与家人了。  
“Lena，我知道你会开枪的，杀了我，你就成功了。你不用再生活在我的阴影之下，也不用再生活在我会伤害你的那个小怪物的恐惧之下了。”  
Lena一时间恍惚了视线，她紧绷着手指，Lex开始疯狂地大笑，混杂着讥讽与嘲笑的双眼深深刻印在了她的脑海中，兄长的面庞逐渐扭曲，她好像经历过这样的场景，梦境的最后，只剩下满手鲜血的自己。  
血的自己。 “不行，她没有任何自愈的迹象。” “开枪啊！为那个氪星人报仇！只要我活着，你们就永远不会安全，你，还有那个该死的氪星小杂种！” “Kara，醒醒，求求你……” “杀了我！！” DEO的特工们霎时闯入了发射室，迅速围住了正在癫狂大笑的Lex Luthor，却已经不见了Lena的身影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果我说就这么BE了会不会挨揍。  
在我的观点，杀不杀Lex，一直都是对于Lena来说，能否坚持住自己的一个重要节点，所以这里我选择没让Lena下手。
> 
> “一个看上去并不威胁自由的技术进步往往在日后会极大的影响自由。”这句话来自于Kaczynski的那篇著名的反科学宣言《工业社会及其未来》。


	28. Chapter 28

“据悉，L-Corp研制的新型Omega抑制剂已进入临床试验，更多的信息将于发布会现场公开……”  
“永久抑制发情期？L-Corp新型抑制剂惹争议。”  
“新型抑制剂的消息引来了大量Alpha们于会场外进行示威抗议。”  
“Lena Luthor今日就争议问题发表回应……”

“Omega所使用的东西，不应该由Alpha所决定，我们的研究也不会因为Alpha们的抗议停止前进。发情期仍然是人类进化历史中遗留下来最落后的东西，但每一个Omega都有权利去选择是否去除，或是保留它。社会的变革不会在一天两天就能完成，而我已经做好了长期的准备。”  
L-Corp的首席执行官已经有很长一段时间没有在公众面前露面了，眼下这位久违的发言人身着一身靛蓝色小西装，黑色马尾梳得整整齐齐，微笑官方却不做作，嘴里说出的话却足足给了场外示威的Alpha们一记重喝。  
Lena挺直了身子环顾会场，场下记者有赞同的讨论，也有似在嘲她痴心妄想的窃语。略显犀利的目光扫过，却难以控制地被一名记者手边的录音笔吸引住。  
一支再常见不过的录音笔，除了上面一张的贴纸，一个褪了色的S，失去了色彩的边框也模糊了原本的模样，但仍可轻易地辨认得出来，那是他们超级英雄的标志。CEO的嘴唇轻轻颤动了一下，很快把视线放远，Alex抱着双臂站在门边，脸上是难以掩饰的担忧。  
Lena很清楚她在担心些什么，近一年来她与Alex的关系发生了一些微妙的变化，特工越来越把她当作不仅仅是朋友，而是家人一样看待。Lena知道其中肯定有某些显而易见原因的缘故，当她与Alex坦白了一切，特工第一次环抱起她的孩子后，再抬头注视着自己的眼神就已经变得不一样了。她不知道自己究竟是否适应这样的变化，但有了Alex的信任与帮助，她的生活终于没有那么难捱。  
她对自己的认知终究是个科学怪人，即使是为了达成目的需要去利用自己的孩子。她从孩子的培养舱之中很容易提取出了携带氪星基因的干细胞，再诱导干细胞分化成了自己所需的Alpha载体细胞，这一步实验她没告诉过任何人，但Alex似乎已经猜到了一二，出乎意料的，特工只是在她实验第一次成功的当天夜里带着两瓶红酒来到她的家门口，脸上挂着夹杂着复杂情绪的笑容跟她说恭喜。  
“Ms. Luthor！发布会结束之前想问您最后一个问题。”  
记者拿着那枚带着贴纸的录音笔站了起身，Lena轻轻点了点头。  
“我们都知道，您一直作为Supergirl的发言人……”  
似听见了什么敏感的词语，CEO笑容忽然僵住了。  
“请问，Supergirl真的死了吗？”  
微笑的痕迹还来不及消退，迟迟残留在女人脸上许久，CEO不自觉地垂下了脸，她意识到自己攥紧的拳头冰冷，然后松开。会场上的记者们似乎都很在意这个问题，不少人重新拿起了相机对准了她。Lena Luthor一向很能掌控自己，可在众人求证的眼神中，那平静的神情还是显示出了一丝破绽。  
Alex紧紧皱起了眉头。  
Lena很难快速整理好情绪，好在霎时不听使唤的舌头终于恢复了功能。泪水不受控制地在眼眶内打转，她重新握住了话筒，表情不知是苦笑或是悲伤。  
“我希望她没有。”

“人间之神陨落周年，纳欣诺市犯罪率大幅上升。”  
“今天是Supergirl去世一周年的祭日，纳欣诺市市民自发来到雕像之前祭奠曾经无数次保护过我们的超级英雄。”  
Lena离开大楼时已经接近黄昏，铺天盖地的新闻报道都围绕着一件事，让她根本无法躲避，不得不直面这样的环境。街道上来来往往还有很多人，道路的最前方就是城市的广场，伫立着一座巨大的雕像——Supergirl的雕像。  
点燃的白色蜡烛气味混杂在傍晚的空气中，从街头一直蔓延过来，还距离广场有不短的一段距离，Lena已经能闻到那股燃烧的味道。她并没有直接让司机送自己回家，而是独自走在路上，街边偶尔有狗吠两声，但很快被主人喝停。越是靠近雕像，人们越是安静，也越显得庄重。  
Lena的步子有些沉重，她不知不觉已经走进了广场，广场上聚集着大批的市民，雕像前铺满了白色的花束，还有蜡烛，星星点点的火焰闪烁在微暗的黄昏时分。  
一张纸被微弱的风吹起又落下，最后在Lena的脚边打转，少许灰烬被风揉碎飘散在她眼前，随着风静了下来，又像是黑色的飘雪，纷纷落下。Lena低下头，那是Catco杂志的内页，她记得这一期，Veronica刚从她手里接手Catco的时候，就忍不住利用舆论对Supergirl展开了打击。这是Veronica当时经手的第一期内容:“没有Supergirl，世界是否会变得更好？”内页花了大片版幅论述了纳欣诺市坏人们的活动，是否与Supergirl的出现有关。氪星救世主的出现，是否才是现今地球成为外星侵略者目标的罪魁祸首。  
在主流媒体对于超级英雄一致的正面报道中，这几期杂志的出现引发了轩然大波，甚至有一些反外星人组织将此视为Catco支持自己立场的证据。  
现在，巨大的红叉被画在那半页文章中央，下面写着一个大大的“BULLSHIT！”。  
Veronica的观点是错误的，现实的世界证明了这一点，却是以一种没有人愿意看到的方式。  
冰凉的气息从胃内翻涌而上，Lena搓了搓自己的双手，皮肤传来的温度依旧温暖，并不是因为环境问题。  
她失去Kara，已经整整一年了。  
过去的剪影如走马，总是不时地在记忆里回旋。Lena总是不自主地想起那个场景。几分钟之前还因为自己的表白而笑得满足的超级英雄，安安静静地躺在了DEO的急救床上，脸上透着数条绿色的痕迹。黄太阳灯耀眼得足以刺痛双眼，所有的急救设备都在那个氪星人身上运作，连在她身上的监护仪胡乱地显示着，一旦抢救停下，所有的参数又重新归回了直线。  
“Kara，求你……求求你……”Alex在旁边设备的调控台前做着没有意义的操作，最后两只手绝望地砸在了台面上，眼泪不断地往下落，看到她冲进来时猛地回了头。  
特工的眼里带着愤怒，还有几分责怪的意思，但也只是转瞬即逝，剩下的只有悲伤与绝望。她泪眼模糊，紧紧盯着CEO，用上了一种乞求般的语气:“Lena…你能救她吗？”  
Lena张了张嘴，她很想给出肯定的答案，想给Alex，也给自己希望。但起死回生显然不是现代科学能够做到的事情，她听不见自己的回答，周围的空气似乎都被抽干了，整个人被绝望逼入了真空的环境中，唯一能听到的只有自己从喉咙里发出的呜咽。  
“Luthor girl !”  
一束白花被狠狠砸在了沉思中女人的脸侧，Lena微微偏过头，看着来势汹汹的男人，紧紧皱起了眉。  
“真是多亏了你哥哥啊！你怎么还好意思来这里？”男人冲着她大吼道。  
Lena稍稍扬起了下巴，右手的拳头捏紧又松开：“我不是我的哥哥。”  
“是吗？”男人冷笑，“在我眼里你们Luthor家族都是一类人，给我滚出纳欣诺市。”  
CEO已经很久没有被人如此尖锐地冒犯过了，她展露出了张扬的锋芒，视线也变得犀利起来。  
男人被她的眼神唬得一愣，深吸了一口气给自己壮胆，重新恢复了自己凶狠的模样，转头往身后一指：“你知道那里死了多少人吗？”  
Lena一愣，顺着他手指的方向看过去，气势瞬间消散了大半。远处焦黑的高层建筑废墟突兀在层层叠叠的建筑之中，那本该是一家科技公司的办公大楼，如今却成了死寂一片，宛如一座巨大的坟墓。  
那是几乎所有纳欣诺市居民心中的痛。两个月前，城市爆发了一场以一家破产公司的前总裁为首，联合了数个外星恐怖组织，谋划了数年的恐怖袭击。对方人数众多，在城市里各处放置了大量的炸弹，以索要大额的赎金。整个城市都笼罩在恐慌之下，NCPD与DEO在Lena主动的帮助下终于找到并解除了几乎所有的定时装置。  
几乎所有。  
当疯狂的犯罪分子笑着告诉他们炸弹实际上还有一个，他们遗漏了一家较小型的科技公司时，所有人都以最快的速度赶往了最后一个隐藏地点，但他们仍没能赶到现场。轰天巨响在平静的城市边缘炸开，一瞬间人们的悲鸣与各种东西掉落的响声交织成了一团。  
也是那时候，大家都不约而同想念起了一直在守护着城市的超级英雄，都在传如果Supergirl还在，一定可以阻止这样的灾难。不知道是谁先把Catco从前的杂志先翻了出来，那篇反超级英雄的文章顷刻之间成了人们发泄的对象，Catco的股票也随之大跌。Veronica显然没有挽救杂志社的打算，实际上在Lex的阴谋暴露后她就再没露面，而Lena最终还是决定重新买回被抛售的Catco，花费了很大的精力才勉强让杂志社重回正轨。  
“36个。”CEO死死盯着面前的男人，不让自己的情绪在外人面前轻易地瓦解。  
“不。”男人上前了一步，狠狠咬着后槽牙，“37个！我的妻子，还有我未出世的孩子！如果Supergirl没有被你哥哥害死，她一定能赶到那里，一定能救下他们！！”  
Lena身体稍稍摇晃了一下，她几乎要维持不住脸上冷淡的神情，男人愤怒却又悲伤的眼神在她心头扎了刀，那双黝黑的眼睛紧盯着她的双眼，像是要从中找到她残缺的灵魂，然后亲手撕碎。  
“离她远一点！”  
一个女人在声音响起的瞬间强势插入了男人与CEO之间，把两人隔开并把Lena挡在了身后。Lena抬起头，略显惊讶地看着眼前的陌生女人。  
“她不是她的哥哥，我很抱歉你的遭遇，但是请你不要把情绪发泄到无辜的人身上。”女人比那男人还低一个头，但她只是抱紧了怀里的孩子，义正辞严地大声说道。  
“她为城市做了很多，甚至灾后的补助金都是L-Corp出资，我知道你需要有人为这些事情负责，但显然你找错人了。”女人说话后，又有另外围观的群众站了出来。  
Lena安静地站在女人身后，还没能收敛住脸上的惊讶。这似乎是她第一次得到全然陌生的人的信任与支持，她额头的血管激烈跳动着，全身被一种温暖笼罩——她已经很长时间没有体会过这种情绪了。  
男人哑了声，愤愤不平地最后瞪了她一眼，把手里的蜡烛恶狠狠地砸在了地上，转身离开。  
直到男人的身影彻底消失在人群之中，女人才转过了身，微笑地冲她点头。  
“谢谢。”Lena回了一个笑容，低声却真诚地冲对方道了谢。  
“Lena！”人群逐渐散开，看热闹的群众也纷纷回归了各自手头的事，仿佛刚才的事情没有发生过一般。从人群后传来一声叫唤，Lena看了过去，看到Alex带着担忧快步走了过来。  
“你没事吧？”  
Lena点了点头。  
“James说联系不上你，我猜想你应该会在这一片。”Alex瞥见了她肩头的白色花瓣，“发生什么事了？”  
“没什么，小意外。”  
两人沉默着穿过广场的主路，太阳已经彻底没了光芒，但蜡烛明晃晃的光依旧将道路照得通亮。  
“你已经很久没有回家了。”Alex突然开了口，“Kelex的记录，你最近一直都在孤独堡垒过夜。”  
Lena花了不短的时间才勉强去习惯了这种关心：“孩子在那边，我放心不下。”  
特工斜眼瞥了她一眼，心里清楚她并没有说实话。  
CEO叹了口气，不知不觉之间，Alex也变成了能够看穿她拙劣借口的那一个人：“我以为最近能有些进展，想着能不能加快些进度，在那边守着也能安心一些。”  
她们并肩站在雕像的正前方，动作意外一致地抬头仰望。Supergirl的身影在点点亮光中闪烁，似乎真的成了凝视众人的神明，带着一种荒唐又光芒四射的庄严感。  
“我很想她。”Alex喃喃道，“你觉得我们会成功吗？”她转过头，以一种寻求安慰的语气去问身旁的女人。  
“我们会的。”  
Supergirl雕像的肩头上，不知何时在缝隙里落下了一颗种子，现今种子发了芽，一点青翠轻轻摇曳，隐藏在被风吹雨淋磨得锃亮的银白色之中。  
春天真的要来临了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章本该是完结的，结果越写越多，只能再加一章了。  
喜欢be的基本上可以在这里停下了。


	29. Chapter 29

Lena又一次在接近清晨时分醒来，她的颈后，专属于Omega的腺体那处在隐隐发胀，并不能称之为疼痛，但异常磨人。  
“Kalex.”Lena没来由地打了个寒战，她摸了摸冰凉的后颈，房间是恒温的，但早起的身体依然需要一个调节的时间。  
“Yes？Ms. Luthor？”机器人在她的呼唤下很快飞进了她的房间。  
她现在是孤独堡垒的主人了。为了让她能够不受干扰的继续研究，Superman最终艰难地做出了把基地的权限开放给她的决定。起初只是内层的实验室，之后Lena为了省事，索性在空余的地界上建造了一个小型的恒温卧室，再加上Lex的物质传送门手表，她基本上算是在了地球上最寒冷的地方住下了。  
“把房间温度调高一度。”Omega边说着，边习惯性地走到房间的另一头去查看自己的女儿。她的孩子已经脱离了培养舱，能够与正常的人类婴儿一样，在普通人的环境中生活了。小手紧紧地抓着一只穿着印有S披风的小狗玩偶，四肢大开，毯子卷在脚边，睡得正香——显然她的小氪星人比她更能适应孤独堡垒的环境。  
然后她走进了实验室。  
Kara的飞船横在实验室的中央，上百根发着红光的线连接着飞船与实验室另一头的方形盒子，传输线以心跳的频率在有序地闪动着。所有折射的光线都被聚集在了透亮的穹顶，氪星技术，使人不容易受到光的污染。  
正如过去的每一天，Lena走到电脑前，整理好了略显杂乱的桌面，视线停留在电脑屏幕上，上面显示的数值从昨天起就没有改变过。  
这就是她们正在研究的计划——利用母盒复活Supergirl。  
计划是她在Supergirl的葬礼之后想到的。  
Lena从没想过自己有一天能够见到传闻中的黑暗骑士，或者说，她压根不相信真的有Batman这样的人物存在。黑披风在深夜重重地降落在了她家阳台，CEO死死盯着来人打量了许久，直到另一个熟悉的氪星人跟在后面也一同落在她身前，她才确信自己不是在做梦。  
Batman用阴沉的声音径直了当地说明了自己的来意，关于她暂停了有一段时间的盖亚技术的研究计划。看得出来，黑暗骑士一直对她保持着警惕，或者毫不留情地说，把她当作犯罪嫌疑人来看待。可能是因为Superman的存在，才让他不至于用恐吓敌人的那一套说出更冒犯的言辞。  
“你们的意思是，盖亚技术实际上就是天启星科技，也就是你们说的母盒。”  
“Lena，我希望你能停止对母盒的研究，并把之前的研究成果交给我们。Kara一直在坚信你不会做那些邪恶的事，我愿意相信她。”氪星人大概都有一颗老好人的心，Superman特别努力地挡在另一位超级英雄的前面，好言好语地劝说她。  
“等等……Kara……”Lena的瞳孔猛然放大，一个大胆的又符合逻辑的想法在她脑海中快速闪过，刹那间就清晰了起来。她并不在乎Superman说了什么，急匆匆地转身跑回自己的电脑前验证自己的想法。  
“Lena？”Superman瞥了一眼看不出脸色的搭档，尝试着隔着玻璃去呼唤屋里的女人。  
“我能救她！”Lena激动地转过头冲着他们喊道。  
“什么？”  
“Kara！我能救她。”Lena的身体甚至因为过于激动而在颤抖，她拿着电脑走了回来，打开了落地窗，把屏幕上的东西展现给了两个人，“我研究过很长的一段时间的盖亚，不对，母盒技术，有一只叫伊阿珀托斯的白狨，明明已经死去了很久，却在母盒的作用下复活了。如果我可以研究出它作用的机理，也许Kara就能复活。”  
Superman眉峰紧锁，也在思考着Lena的话:“Cyborg也曾经说过，母盒具有修复严重受损机体的功能，Lena的猜测不是没有道理。”  
“这太冒险了。”侦探快速打量过她电脑上的研究结果，“母盒有很多未知的东西，就算你真的让Kara Danvers复活，如果她没有自我思维，完全受到母盒接管，这个世界承受不了一个失控或者被外星电脑操控的氪星人。”  
“只要有希望，我就绝不会放弃她。”一种强而有力的信念伴随着越发完整的思路而迅速充斥着Omega的内心，她从来没有这样的坚定过。  
黑暗骑士并不赞同她的想法，但另一位氪星英雄显然在犹豫。让Kara复活，这样的希望即使渺茫，也太过于有诱惑力，Lena注意到他打量了两次身旁的搭档，神情已经动摇。  
“Kara告诉我，你们胸前的S不仅仅是El家族的纹章，在氪星，S还代表了希望。”Lena看着他胸前的标志，“她永远都不会放弃希望，我也不会。”  
颈侧隐隐的不适感又卷土重来，打散了她飘忽的思绪。不同先前的酸胀感，现在更显得有些尖锐的刺痛，越想忽视，便越难以忽视。Lena心情有点烦躁，暗自计算了一下，距离她下一轮的发情期还有将近半个月的时间，不太可能是由于生理周期造成的。屏幕上密密麻麻的数字一连看岔了几行，她干脆直起身，试图转移注意力，盯着氪星人的飞船发呆。  
好像有哪里不对劲的地方。  
飞船舱门上的本该闪动的几根传输线都没了动静，有两根主要固定的连接线几乎从中断成了两截，只剩下一侧的包膜在努力维持着完整性。Lena眨了眨眼，更仔细地去观察找寻着那些细微的异常——舱门是虚掩着的！  
“Kara？”她尝试着去叫舱里人的名字，声音由于肾上腺素的飙升而颤抖，感觉血液在血管里越流越快，但她仍强制让自己冷静下来去思索另外的可能性——有其他人闯入把Kara带走了。或者像Batman提前警告过的，即使她真的成功了，也难保经过母盒修复作用的Kara还如他们记忆中的那样。  
没有人回应。  
Lena用左手握住了颤抖着的右手手腕，打开抽屉看到躺在其中的紧急联系手表，这是Clark为了防止意外给她的，自拿到的那一天起就被她遗忘在这里。她盯了看了几秒钟，又重新把抽屉合上。这是孤独堡垒，世界上最秘密的氪星基地，她没听到任何被闯入的警报声，Kalex也没有遭遇入侵者的征象，不太可能有前者这样的事情发生。  
她慢慢走近了飞行舱，越是靠近，她越坚定自己内心的想法。舱门上有半个从里向外的手掌印，显然是被人从里面打开的。  
披肩的黑发突然被一阵风吹起，伴随着身后窸窸窣窣的动静。Lena提高了警惕，刚一转身，一个身影悬在了她的身前，以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲了过来，掐住她的脖子狠狠把人往后推。CEO的后背重重撞在了凹凸不平的飞船边缘，瞬间剧烈的疼痛让她怀疑自己的肋骨是不是被撞断了。她努力地提上一口气，疼痛从后背迅速蔓延至了整个胸腔，而脖子上沉重的力道也让她没能把这口气顺下来。  
锐利的剧痛过后，Lena缓缓睁开眼睛，终于看清了对方的模样。  
“Kar…”  
金发女人面无表情站在她身前，听她从喉咙里艰难挤出的音节，困惑地歪过了头，眉头轻轻皱起，似在思考什么，却没有放松手上的力度。  
Lena两只手握在对方的手腕上，脸因缺氧涨得通红，她努力地与扼在脖颈上的力道做着斗争，终于说出了一个完整的名字:“Kar…Kara…”  
氪星人的眉峰一挑，她稍稍凑了过来，用鼻子在Lena身上轻嗅了一会，终于松开了手，脸上的疑惑更深了，见Omega捂着胸口做深呼吸，目光停在了自己刚在对方脖子上留下的指印上。  
“你不记得我了？”Lena的呼吸还没匀稳，即使她早就做好了Kara可能会发生改变的心理准备，但再次见到想念已久的Alpha，交织着欣喜的勇气还是更胜于恐惧。她上前一步，右手试探性地去抚摸对方的脸颊。  
Kara稍稍低下头，注视着她伸过来的手，没有任何多余的动作。待她的手掌紧贴上自己的侧脸，氪星人轻轻闭上了眼睛，任由那冰凉的掌心在自己脸上轻抚。  
“我的名字，叫Lena Luthor。”氪星人乖顺的模样让Omega彻底放下了防备的心，她眨了眨眼，没有让不受控的泪水把自己的视线模糊，“你是Kara Danvers，也是Supergirl，是一直在守护着城市的超级英雄。”  
Lena感受到了指侧片刻的湿润。Kara再睁开眼，那副困惑的神情已然消失无踪，蓝色的眼瞳透着薄薄的水汽，像是雾雨朦胧的香侬河：“Lena？”  
“你记起来了？”她掩藏不住话语间的喜悦，连尾音也难得地上翘。  
“我的大脑……”Kara皱起眉，用力甩了甩脑袋，又用手拍了拍额头，“很混乱。像是个杂乱无章的房间，我很难找到自己想要的东西。”  
“别担心，你只是睡太久了。”温柔的阳光最终又再次洒满了她心间的每一个角落，Lena微笑着走上前，轻轻搂住了Alpha的腰，“我们会把这个问题解决的。”  
Kara顺势回抱住她，贪婪地在她颈间呼吸着Omega的香气，逐渐平静了下来。随后想起了什么，视线随着两个人的分开又回到了她脖子上，焦虑的气息弥散在了四周：“我伤到你了？”  
焦急又担忧的语气，与那如受伤的小狗一样的神情，笑意在Omega的脸上已经很难被克制住，所有在梦中无数次期待的场景终于在现实中显现，这是她的Kara，她的氪星人回来了。Lena一手轻捧起Kara的脸，拇指在对方委屈得皱作一团的脸上来回摩挲安抚：“没关系，不是什么大问题。”Alpha熟悉的信息素让她的眼眶再次泛酸，她从前一直都自欺欺人把这样的感觉归结于生理的作用，但实际早在两个人结合之前，她就已经很享受Kara身上的气息了。  
她想要，事情简单得就仅此而已。  
“我不是……死了吗？”记忆一点一点在脑海中被衔接起来，Kara想起了失去意识前的最后一个场景，“我记得我把导弹带上了太空，然后它爆炸了……”  
“是的。”Lena并不太想重温那个心碎的时刻，但还是耐着性子回答她。  
“你救了我？”Kara的语气里还带着些不可置信，她一直都知道Lena是地球上最聪明的人，但让一个人起死回生？这显然已经超出了“最聪明的人类”的能力范畴了。  
“是的。”Lena回答道，一瞬间却失神模糊了视线，她又想起久违了的那个噩梦，那个自从Kara出了事之后就再也没出现的噩梦。现在想来不觉有些好笑，她把自己看作祭坛上自我献祭的羔羊，最后却亲手救回了自己的神明。  
Kara从来都不是什么人间之神，但却是自己可以容身的整个世界。  
“你是怎么……”  
过多的喋喋不休都被温润的嘴唇堵住，Alpha收回了错综复杂在脑海中的思绪，敏感的舌尖尝到了爱人唇间的味道，一如既往的甜蜜。  
“Rao！我真的好想念这个！”两个人分开，Kara仍用额头紧贴着爱人，Omega在她怀里放软了身子，抬眼与她对视，一抹温柔融化在了墨绿色的光芒里。  
Lena呼吸有些许沉重，笑意挂在嘴角没有任何要退下的迹象:“我也是。”  
Alpha笑得满足，她看着Lena匀住了呼吸，打算再去偷一次爱人唇齿间的轻触。  
一声响亮的婴儿哭啼声彻底打破了她的计划，刚要凑过去的身子呆愣在了半途。  
“God！我忘记了。”Lena如梦中人被惊醒，手从Alpha身上撤得飞快，转身就急匆匆往外走。  
刚刚是……有婴儿在哭？Kara反应了好一会，迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，才赶紧跟了上去。  
Lena怀里抱着一个不足一岁的孩子，动作略显笨拙地在哄逗着哭闹的小婴儿。那孩子两只肉乎乎的小手在空中胡闹挥舞，把一边手上的超级狗狗玩偶甩在了地上。  
等等？Lena有孩子了？  
Lena有孩子了？！  
突如其来的想法让Alpha瞬间萎靡了起来，她磨磨蹭蹭走到Lena身边，那孩子见到她的瞬间突然停止了哭闹，小眼睛睁得圆鼓鼓的，好奇地打量着她。Kara只觉得那眉眼怎么看怎么跟自己小时候有几分相似。这孩子的父亲还能跟自己长得很像不成？  
Lena见一大一小两只氪星人都瞪大了眼睛，满脸好奇地看着对方，表情如出一辙，却都没有其余的动作，不觉有些好笑。“她的名字叫Alura。”Kara迟迟没有反应，五味杂陈几个大写就差直接浮现在脸上，Lena张了张口，慢悠悠地说了出来。  
“Alura…真是一个好名……等等？什么？”过于迟钝的氪星大脑终于在这一刻搭上了线，Kara猛地抬起头。  
Alura，这不是……  
“在孤独堡垒生活的这些日子，我了解了很多有关于氪星的事情，关于氪星是如何消失，关于El家族，还有关于……你的母亲。”Lena向来不习惯表达感情，若不是怀中抱着孩子，她铁定又将手指缠绕在一起，把内心的纠结折射在肢体的活动上。纠结来自于理性的思考，可在Kara面前，在现下这样的环境下，她根本不需要理智的驱使，于是她深吸了口气，接着说了下去，“我知道我无法去改变过去氪星上发生的事情，但我仍然希望，能让你拥有一个家，我的意思是，一个新的家。你并不孤单，Kara。”  
氪星人震惊得甚至忘记把嘴合上，她屏住气息，呆愣地注视着孩子。她的女儿也回看她，眼睛是标准El家族的湛蓝，清澈透亮，不含一丝杂质，许久，孩子才打了个哈欠，歪头栽入Lena的怀里又重新睡着了。  
Omega堪堪垂下脸，遇到坦白的时刻，她的内心仍有几分胆怯：“我很抱歉，当时没有把一切都告诉你。我没有把孩子拿掉，我在调查Lex Corp的时候发现了他曾经试图克隆你的堂兄，其中有一套装备，可以让氪星胚胎在离开母体的情况下还能够正常生长发育，于是我使用了那套装置。但我没想到那是Lex设下的陷阱，他刻意让我发现了卡德摩斯计划，然后利用我们的孩子来对付你……”她思考过很多个夜晚，如果她能够早一点越过心里的那道坎，选择对Kara多一点信任，事情的发展会不会就会变得不一样。  
但幸好，她们最后都在这。  
“我很抱歉，Kara……”  
不等她说完，Alpha的气息就浸染了周遭的空气，熟悉的安全感将退怯的Omega包裹，瓦解了一切隔阂。Kara环住了她的腰，微微收紧了手掌，把爱人与自己的孩子都抱在了怀中，低头亲吻着Lena的鬓发：“是我的错，Lena，如果我能够再让你多信任一些就不会这样了。我很高兴，很高兴你没事，也很高兴我们的孩子没事。”  
Lena把头靠在她的怀里，紧贴着她的胸膛，氪星人的心跳声快而有力，不同于人类，更像是一种机器高速运转的嗡鸣声，却是Omega此生听过最令人沉沦的声音。  
Kara竭力克制着内心的狂喜，为了不让自己激动到满天乱飞，她还抱着自己的爱人与孩子，她该成熟一点，没错，她现在真的是一个母亲了。她伸出手，用小指轻轻拨开孩子的手掌，她的孩子顺势把手指紧握在了掌心。Lena填补了她心底永远缺失的那一块，而她的小氪星人完整了她曾经破碎过的故乡。  
“Lena，说实话，我有点害怕……”Kara缩了缩脖子，犹犹豫豫地开了口。  
“嗯？”  
“我不知道自己能不能成为一个好母亲，能不能照顾好我们的孩子，能不能保护好你们。”  
“你会的，你可是当过兼职保姆的人。”Lena笑着回答，氪星人显然已经陷入一种全新的焦虑之中，这不奇怪，毕竟她也花了很长的一段时间才让自己从这样担忧疑虑的情绪中走出。  
“你是怎么……”Kara满脸疑惑，她可没有跟其他人提过这回事。  
“我又是你的老板了，Ms. Danvers，当然读过你的入职简历。”  
Kara歪着头思考了一会，大脑中缠绕成团的线结终于是被解开了：“你又把Catco买下了？？”  
Lena挑了个眉，示意她是正确的：“这是个很长的故事，你有时间可以慢慢了解。”  
“哇哦。”Alpha的眉头反而皱紧了，偌大个Catco说买就买，自己那点微薄的工资以后要怎么养家糊口？  
“Lena，上次恐袭组织余党同时出现在了东西郊，根据情报，还有一个两人的小组在城市里逃窜，你那边能派人接手吗？”房间里的对讲机一阵嘈杂，随后Alex的声音传了过来，明显是来请求援助的。  
“没问题。”Lena轻柔地把孩子放回婴儿床，按住对讲机的开关回复了一句。  
“所以，你现在是超级英雄了？”Kara发现从自己思维恢复以来，令自己困惑的事就一件连着一件，完全没有褪去的机会，“哇哦，看起来我真的有很多需要补课的地方。”  
Lena回首冲她一笑：“我们还有很多时间让你慢慢学习。所以你能解决这个吗？Supergirl。”  
“当然！”  
CEO拍下了墙边的开关，她们面前的墙体缓缓落下，里面放着一套全新的制服，旁边还有一个小盒子。  
“新制服！”氪星人惊喜地叫出声，她飞速换上了自己全新的超级英雄装束，披风比她原来的红色显得更暗一些，整体的质感都显得更像软甲，但着装十分轻便舒适。Lena打开盒子，把一个银色的金属片贴在了她胸前的标志上，贴片很快与制服融为一体。  
“反氪石装置，我已经尽量做得精简了，遇到紧急情况，轻拍两下就能把制服装配成反氪石装甲。Brainy眼镜的设计我很喜欢，也给你保留下来了。”  
话音刚落，Kara已经以极快的速度在孤独堡垒里试飞了一圈，末了又回到她身边，带着一脸得意的笑容快速在她唇上留下一个吻。  
“去吧，Supergirl，去拯救你的城市。”Lena轻咬着红润的唇，上面似乎还遗留着Kara的温度，她注视着久违的意气风发的超级英雄，扬了扬下巴示意出去的方向。  
“我很快回来！”  
“还有，Kara……”  
“嗯？”转身刚要起飞的Kara又折返了回来，认真地聆听着CEO的下一句话。  
Lena的嘴角向上弯起，缓缓笑出一副勾人的模样，她压低了声音，凑到了氪星人的耳边，放任自己的信息素沾染上了超级英雄的身体：“作为我的Alpha，你回来之后，要好好补偿一下我这一整年艰难熬过的发情期。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有的剧情在这里就完结啦！  
后续可能有一点点补充(但是凹不出来的话就当我没说)


End file.
